Rome and Paris
by C.Queen
Summary: Noin's leaving Preventers for reasons no one would believe. A life she never told them about. Who are Rome and Paris? Will the Gundam family survive the shocks to come and what darkness lurks over her? 6x9, 1xR sequel is up
1. Not What They Seem

Heero stared at the tree in front of him and sighed a sigh better suited for an old man then a man of twenty. He'd known that this day would come soon but he'd none the less hoped and prayed that it wouldn't. She would go now, she hadn't said so but he knew: he knew her better then anyone else just as she could him. They'd always been like that, inseparable and on the same wave link. The perfect partners, an unbeatable team. But no longer.  
  
"Trust you to be early." Heero said sensing her presence before he saw her. Like him she believed in being prepared for anything and never walked into a situation they couldn't walk out of. If it had been anyone else she'd been approaching they would never have known she was there until it was too late, she would have been highly insulted if they had. And you really didn't ever want to insult her; it was a real health hazard.  
  
"Same goes." The dark haired woman said as she separated herself from the shadows she'd been hiding in. Like him she'd come earlier then the time they'd decided on, she wasn't really surprised to see that he'd come early as well, it was their way. Like Heero she stayed out of the light provided by the nearby buildings and streetlights, a probably pointless precaution but one they took none the less. They'd hid their connection for over five years now; not even their closest "friends" knew the connection they shared. Those who did were either dead or too afraid of them to risk bringing it to light. If they could kill off the great General Treize Khushrenada then they could eliminate anyone.  
  
  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you." Heero said rather then asked. He already knew the answer, was simply waiting for her to confirm. He knew everything there was to know about her and he knew that her reasons for sticking around had been reduced to him.  
  
"There's no reason to stay." She said answering his statement as she ran her fingers through her long bangs, which blocked her face from prying eyes. "The war's over, Preventers is set up and people in our profession are no longer needed. Why stick around? Besides, I've had enough of the army and trying to save a world that doesn't want to be saved."  
  
"What about the life you've built here?" Heero said knowing it was useless to try and change her mind but trying none the less.  
  
"A life built on a lie." The woman said with a twisted smile as she turned her head slightly so that her face was bathed in shadows. "You're the only one on this earth who really knows me, the rest see what I want them to see. I'm ready to go back to the life I would have had, I'm ready to be me again."  
  
"But not everything was a lie. Sure your personality is a bit different and your tastes vary slightly but except for your name you are essentially General Lucrezia Noin. Maybe you weren't born with that name but she is you." Heero said forcefully. "You created her and she has a good life, one worth living."  
  
"Maybe she was Heero and maybe she wasn't. I've been her for five years now, and I know what it's like to be her. She's as much me as you are Heero Yuy, Paris. How long do you think you can use that name before someone catches on and turns you in to the organization you and I helped create? We've been lucky so far but sometime in the future it's going to fall through, it always does no matter how skilled and evasive we are. What will Relena and the rest of the pilots say when they find out exactly who you are." The woman formerly known as Lucrezia Noin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really think that they'll be pleased?"  
  
"I can't make you stay can I?" The one called Heero said not willing to discuss what would happen if he were found out.  
  
"No. But it won't be like we'll never see each other. Me leaving Preventers and this identity behind doesn't change the facts. Sure we won't see each other every day anymore but we'll keep in touch. Hey even when we were on opposing sides during the war we kept in touch didn't we?" She said with a touch of desperation.  
  
Heero knew she didn't want to leave him and that he was only making it harder on her to leave with his pleading. But dammit he didn't want her to go. She'd always been the one steady thing in his life, the one person he could count on no matter what happened. Even during the war they'd kept close despite everything and in truth a life without her in it was a scarier thought then facing a hundred Gundams unarmed and alone. "When will you go?"  
  
"I'm already packed and ready to go. I gave Lady Une notice, she promised not to say anything to anyone. I figure I'll head home for a while then see what happens. Come visit?" She asked with a grin that belayed the sorrow she felt at leaving.  
  
"Yea. So I guess this is goodbye for now huh?" Heero said as he turned his head slightly as he pulled his familiar mask into place.  
  
"For now yes. Good-bye Paris." She said understanding that there was nothing more she could say really. "Take care of everyone for me okay?"  
  
"Yea sure Rome." Heero said using her real name for the first time in a long time. Walking over he slipped his arms around her for a moment then drew back. "Stay out of trouble."  
  
"You know I won't." She said sassily as she placed a hand on his cheek. Leaning over she placed a light kiss on his other cheek then gently pulled away. As if on cue a cell phone went off and both automatically went for their jacket pockets. It was for Heero and listening for a few seconds he nodded then with a promise to hurry turned it off.  
  
"I have to go." Heero said with a sad smile as he waved the phone before placing it back in his pocket. "I'll come visit you as soon as I can."  
  
"Deal." The woman said then nodding they walked away from each other, backs straight and no emotion showing on their faces.  
  
  
  
"Good-bye big sister." Heero whispered as he walked onto the path that would lead him out of the park.  
  
"Good-bye little brother." She whispered as she once again joined the darkness of the shadows. 


	2. You Have A Sister?

Note: As always I own nothing but the plot of the story and the new pasts I've made up for Heero and Noin. I know that it's a crazy idea but I thought it would be funny and so far it looks to be an interesting fic. As always I welcome suggestions because then the chaps will get out faster. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK CAUSE IF NO ONE REVIEWS THEN I WON'T CONTINUE!!! Thanks.  
  
You Have A Sister?  
  
"I can't believe she just left without saying good bye to everyone." Quatre said with a sad shake of his blonde head. "It isn't like Noin at all to just leave without saying anything to anybody."  
  
"Well she did leave us each a letter saying good-bye Quatre." Duo pointed out though his usual grin was absent. In fact no one at the Preventers office was smiling today as word got out that Noin had left Preventers for good. "And she's right, with the war over there's really no need for people like her anymore. She always was a soldier Quatre, not a politician or pacifist."  
  
"I know that but why did she have to leave the way she did? Noin's always been a person to meet things head on; it's not like her to slink off into the night." Quatre said as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "And you know it."  
  
"Maybe she just got tired of Peacecraft stringing her along." Trowa said as he clutched his own letter a little harder then necessary. "Catherine always said that she was surprised someone like Noin put up with it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Most of what she's done during and after the war was related to her feelings for Peacecraft. Working for Oz, training cadets, protecting Relena, going to Mars, and helping here. Milliardo was probably the reason she's hung around this long." Trowa said with a frown. "Noin is twenty- four, a lot of woman that age are already married with kids. Maybe she got sick of it."  
  
"Yea and seeing as she's been after him for over eight years its only natural that she'd give up and leave sometime. This is all his fault." Duo said looking angry now. "That's probably why she left the way she did, because she didn't want anyone to see her upset. That bastard."  
  
"She didn't mention him at all in any of the letters Maxwell. She said she was tired of the fighting and stress, not Peacecraft." Wufei said with a shake of his head. "Besides, Noin's too smart to throw away her career away over him."  
  
Before Duo could give a resort there was the sound of someone yelling out in fear from a nearby room.  
  
"What the Hell?" Duo said before the guys went off running to find out what was going on.  
  
  
  
Five-year-old Paris Mcmaster just barely managed to avoid being body slammed into the boards and was feeling very much like a sitting duck. He'd just gotten the new hockey skates he was wearing and he was finding that breaking them in was becoming hazardous to his health. A small boy for his age to begin with Paris was at a loss as to how to find his family before he was crushed like a pancake.  
  
"You're going to kill someone the way you're flailing around." His nine year old sister Rome pointed out as she skated smoothly to his side sending bits of ice flying up as she came to a perfect stop beside him.  
  
"Show off." Paris muttered as he stuck his tongue out as he lifted his arms out to try and get his balance again. "I thought you were skating with mom and dad."  
  
"Dad got a phone call from Mr. Ferio, there's been a problem with some stuff at the office and of course dad is the only one who can fix it. We have to go home." Rome said sadly as she pushed her long bangs out of her eyes as she tried to hold back a grin at the way he was wobbling without success.  
  
"Do we have to?" Paris said with a pout as his shoulders slumped which nearly caused him to go flying. His dad had said that if they behaved he'd take them out to dinner, now he probably would be stuck in the office for the rest of the day.  
  
"Yup, one more around the rink and then we've got to go. Race ya?" Rome said raising an eyebrow. She'd beat him Paris knew, she always did. But she often let him win and with the right tactics he might succeed in almost winning.  
  
"Well........ okay." Paris said as he took off without waiting for her to realize he'd agreed to the race.  
  
"Why you." Rome yelled skating after him as he attempted to use her surprise to his advantage by cheating.  
  
  
  
Struggling simply to stay on his feet now Rome caught up with him easily but instead of zooming by she grabbed a hold of his mittened hand and slowing her pace carefully helped him make the lap without falling flat on his face again. His sister was okay some of the time Paris thought watching her give a death glare at some nearby boys who were laughing at him. Her philosophy was that she was the only one allowed to pick on him, anyone else was asking for a bloody nose.  
  
"Just ignore them Paris." Rome said as they came to a stop at the benches where their mother's friend Umi was waiting for them. With a bright smile Umi walked over to them and helped Rome extract Paris from the snow bank he'd fallen into when he'd tried to stop on his own.  
  
"Nice skating there you two. You're mom and dad went to get the car so that it would be nice and warm when you two were done." She said with a bright smile as she dusted Paris off. "Now lets get you two into your boots and out of the cold shall we." Umi added as she motioned to the benches. Agreeing wholeheartedly the two quickly walked carefully to the bench and with Umi's help got their skates off and their feet into their waiting winter boots.  
  
"You two want some of this?" Umi's boyfriend Taichi asked as he walked over to them with a tray carrying four steaming glasses of hot chocolate.  
  
"Yea!!!" Paris and Rome said as they accepted the hot treats with wide grins as the struggled to drink there chocolate without burning their tongues on the hot drink. "Thank you Taichi." They added as an after thought when their cups were half empty.  
  
"Well lets get you to your parents before they think we kidnapped you shall we?" Umi said as she took a drink of her chocolate as well having waited till it cooled a bit. Nodding the four set off to the parking lot to wait for their black car to appear with their parents.  
  
"There it is." Umi said and sure enough, there was their father's familiar sports car making its way out of the parking lot and towards them. Both waving wildly Rome and Paris tried to juggle their hot chocolate and keep their skates on their shoulders without much success. Waving through the glass their mother smiled at them then turned to look at her husband who had taken a hand off the wheel to return the wave. Seconds later there was a huge blast and the car had become a huge ball of flames with their parents still inside.  
  
"MOMMY, DADDY!!!!!" Paris screamed as he and his sister jumped off the sidewalk, hot chocolate flying as they ignored the traffic as they ran to the car, to their parents.  
  
  
  
"Heero, wake up Heero."  
  
Coming awake with a start Heero rubbed his tired blue eyes and looked up to see his four friends crowded around him worriedly like mother hens. "What is it Quatre?" Heero asked as he sat up in his seat. He must have dropped off Heero thought with a touch of self-disgust.  
  
"You okay man." Duo asked looking really worried which was unusual for him to say the least. In fact all four of them looked worried about something. Coming complete awake in that instant Heero instinctively dropped his hand to his lower back where he usual kept a weapon.  
  
"Nothings wrong Heero, or at least with us." Trowa said understanding the move as one he'd made millions of times himself. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Then why do you four look like your worried about something?" Heero asked as he raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his emotions under control behind his usual mask of indifference. He didn't have the dream often but when he did it was hard to forget and he preferred to suffer it alone.  
  
"You tell us man. We were walking down the hall and heard you yelling. We came in here to hear you in the middle of a nightmare." Duo said laying a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Pretty bad one too."  
  
"What did I say?" Heero said, his eyes narrowing slightly. There wasn't a lot about his past they could get from anything in his dream but if he'd slipped up in any way.  
  
"You mumbled most of it." Trowa said with a light shrug as he studied his friend. "You okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Heero said with a small note of relief. Given the nature of the dream anything he might have said could have possibly damaged his position and he'd have hated to have to get rid of them.  
  
"What were you dreaming about Heero?" Quatre asked carefully, knowing that he was treading on delicate ground. He knew that the chances of Heero telling them anything was slim but it didn't hurt to ask. Of all of the pilots he'd imagine that Heero had the worst things to dream about. Heero never talked about his past and Heero was the only one of them who'd never had a family at one time in their life.  
  
  
  
"I was just dreaming about an incident in my past." Heero said figuring that he might as well give them a little bit so that they wouldn't set Relena or Sally after him to ask what's wrong and what they could do to help. "About the day my parents were killed." Heero added then could have shot himself so surprised was he that the words had slipped out.  
  
"You remember the day your parents died? I didn't even know that you'd known your parents Heero." Duo said, his eyes wide at the tidbit of information. Heero had never mentioned his family period, much less that he'd had one.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero." Quatre said not knowing what else to stay.  
  
"Don't be Quatre, I was only five at the time, most of its a blur." Heero lied as he sent his friend a weak smile to cover up the pain coursing through him. He remembered it as vividly as if it had happened yesterday. The smell of the smoke, Taichi's arms wrapping around him, dragging him away from the wreck, Rome's screaming as she tried to break Umi's hold and the sight of his sister breaking free and nearly making it to the car before another caught a hold of her and took her away from the blaze.  
  
"What happened?" Duo asked as he kept his hand on Heero's shoulder, surprised that he hadn't shrugged it off.  
  
"Car bomb." Heero said shortly. A bomb meant to silence his father forever. It had succeeded taking his mother with it as well.  
  
"That must have been hard on you Heero, were you there?" Trowa asked sensing that there was more to this then met the eye. He knew that Heero had a photographic memory and he doubted that Heero had forgotten it at all.  
  
"My parents were on the way to pick us up after ice skating at a park near our house." Heero said as he met his friend's gaze.  
  
"Who's us?" Wufei said picking up on the blunder.  
  
"Me and my sister." Heero said absently as he looked down at the paperwork he'd been working on before he'd fallen asleep. He couldn't believe that he'd just fallen asleep like that; he was getting sloppy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your sister!" Quatre said, his eyes wide. "I didn't know you had a sister Heero."  
  
"What?" Heero said snapping back to attention. "What did you say?"  
  
"You just said you had a sister, I didn't know you had a sister." Quatre said realizing that Heero hadn't meant to mention her. "Is she still alive?"  
  
"Yes." Heero said shortly realizing too late how much he was giving away here. And yet maybe it was a good thing Heero realized as he considered Rome's words last night. He'd hidden most of his past because exposing himself meant exposing his sister but now that Rome was gone he could at least give them some idea of who Heero Yuy really was without worrying about endangering her. "She's still alive."  
  
"How come we've never met her before?" Duo said with a mock frown. "You've met Quatre and Trowa's sisters."  
  
"Maybe I just wanted to keep her away from a playboy like you Maxwell." Heero said with a grin. "And last time I checked we're all suppose to be working right now, not talking about my sister."  
  
"Yuy's right, we should go." Wufei said with a nod though he was curious about this sister of Heero's. What would a sister of Heero Yuy's be like? The thought of a female version of Heero was not a pleasant thought to think about at all.  
  
"Well at least tell us her name before we go Heero." Duo said as he gave Heero his best pleading look.  
  
"Rome." Heero said with a faint smile on his lips: which remained as his friends exited the room to process the bombshells he'd just dropped on them. "Her name is Rome."  
  
  
  
  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft or Zech Merquise to some exited the shuttle with a happy grin. The week long meetings he'd had to attend with Relena in the colonies had been one boring day after the other and he was more then thankful to be home.  
  
"I swear I'm never going to a meeting held my Nevers again." Relena stated as she followed him onto the landing strip. Shading her eyes she saw three figures approaching them and raised her other hand to wave at them.  
  
Seeing the people approaching as well Milliardo frowned slightly when he realized that Noin wasn't one of them. She was usually here to welcome him home when she wasn't away on a mission of her own and he was sure she hadn't mentioned anything.  
  
"I wonder where Noin is." Relena said as she identified the people as Lady Une, Sally and Quatre. "She's usually here to meet you."  
  
"Something must have come up." Milliardo decided with a shrug though his brain was saying something else. He'd mentioned to Noin that he need to see her as soon as he came back so why wasn't she here?  
  
"Good trip?" Lady Une asked; dreading the task at hand. Despite what Noin seemed to believe Lady Une didn't believe that Milliardo saw Noin as a friend and live in bed warmer. She was sure that the aloof Colonel did love Noin; he just didn't realize it. The news she had to give him was going to hurt him, badly.  
  
"Well we got here, didn't we?" Relena said sensing that something was wrong. All three of them looked strained and they obviously came bearing bad news. "What's wrong you guys? You look like you're off to your executions."  
  
"We have some bad news for the two of you." Lady Une said softly. Reaching into her pockets she pulled out two letters, handing one to each of them. "Noin has resigned from the Preventers. She's gone."  
  
"That's impossible." Milliardo said staring at the letter in his hand. "Noin loved working here, she'd never just up and quit. What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
"Noin's resignation was official yesterday afternoon. She's officially a civilian now. She didn't leave any word on where to find her or get into contact." Sally said softly, disbelief still in her voice. Noin was her friend; she still couldn't believe that she'd planned all this without telling her. It wasn't like her.  
  
"This is a joke right?" Milliardo said desperately as he stared at Sally and Lady Une. This couldn't be real; this had to be a mistake of some kind. A nightmare come to life. Noin couldn't have left him, he loved her and she loved him. She would have told him if she intended to leave Preventers.  
  
"It isn't a joke Milliardo." Relena said with tears in her eyes having finished reading her letter. "She's gone for good. Why didn't she tell anyone? Why didn't you tell us she was planning on leaving Lady Une?"  
  
"She swore me to secrecy, she didn't want anyone to try to talk her out of it. She genuinely seemed to think that it was for the best and maybe it was for her." Lady Une said with a helpless look. "I tried to convince her to at least tell you guys before she left but she said the letters would be better. I'm sorry Milliardo."  
  
"Thanks." Milliardo said walking away without looking at anyone. As he walked he opened the letter and with a hand that shook slightly read Noin's goodbye.  
  
  
  
Dear Peacecraft,  
  
As you've probably already found out I've left Preventers. I entered the war to help earth and the colonies and I've done my part, now its up to you and Relena. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me over the years, your friendship has meant a great deal to me. I hope that in the years to come you'll think of me occasionally and remember me with some fondness. Stay out of trouble and take care of yourself, Relena and the world needs you.  
  
Love,  
  
L.N.  
  
  
  
Closing his fist over the paper Milliardo headed into the building leaving the other four to follow him in. On the other side of the air strip a lone figure in black watched him walk out of her line of vision and with hands that shook ever so slightly turned around and headed back the way she'd come, her hair lightly blowing in the breeze. Sliding onto the bike she'd left by the hill she strapped her helmet and drove away, leaving behind the two most important people in her life.  
  
As always thanks for reading and please review. Let me know whether to continue of not and any suggestions are welcome. 


	3. Love Is Not Enough?

Note: As always I own nothing but Heero and Noin's new pasts, their relationships and the general plot of the story. Everything else is own by rich people who I'd love to get in touch with so please don't anyone sue me. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and I hope you like this next chapter and tell all your friends about it cause I won't continue if I don't get more reviews. Thanks and hope to hear from ya soon.  
  
NOTE::::: THIS FIC IS RATED R PEOPLE!!!!! RATED R!!!!!! Don't read unless your mature enough to handle this. If your not a 6/9 fan I wouldn't read it either. ONCE AGAIN FOR THE RECORD THIS IS RATED R. THIS HAS SEX IN IT!!!!!  
  
  
  
Love Is Not Enough?  
  
  
  
Milliardo walked into the apartment that night and looking around saw that yes, it wasn't a joke. Most of Noin's stuff was gone, the stuff they'd bought together was still there but whatever she could have easily carried out that was hers was gone. Dropping his duffel bag on the floor he walked through all the rooms in the apartment in a daze, not really seeing any of it. What he did see was what his apartment had looked like before she'd moved in. He'd never been one for personal touches which was obvious now. It had been Noin's stuff and presence that had made this place a home. And now she was gone, without any warning or hinting. He could still remember the last time he'd seen her. She'd walked him out to the carrier for the meetings he and Relena had been going to. She'd kissed him on the cheek and had smiled her warm smile that had made him wish he could say to hell with it and stay on earth with her. He'd mentioned that they'd have to celebrate her birthday with a bang when he got back, asked her what she wanted this year. She'd simply smiled wider and said his safe return was the only thing she wanted, had given him that look that made him feel like he could do anything, be anything. She hadn't said anything about quitting, or being unhappy. Why hadn't she told him anything?  
  
  
  
His last words had been 'don't give your new cadets too hard of a time General.' Milliardo thought with a shake of his head. Not I love you, or I'll miss you, but a joke. He didn't even know how to contact her; she hadn't left any information on how to contact her with anyone, least of all him. Swearing under his breath Milliardo marched out of the room and headed straight for their home office where their computer was. He wasn't going to let her go that easily; he'd find her, wherever she was. Turning it on he began to search for any hints as to where she might be. Three hours later he had nothing, as far as the world and colonies knew Noin was still here, somewhere. Either that or she'd disappeared into thin air. Both were good possibilities.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell are you Noin?" Milliardo demanded out loud as he rubbed his tired eyes, having not even bothered to try and get some sleep. How could he sleep, when Noin wasn't beside him?  
  
"Technically I'm right behind you." A familiar and loved voice said and whirling around in his seat Milliardo saw a lone figure in the doorway, her back resting against the door as she quietly watched him with calm eyes. He couldn't make out her other features at all but every nerve in his body was telling him exactly who it was and his heart began to beat once again at the knowledge that she wasn't gone. "If you want to be specific."  
  
"Noin." Milliardo said softly then loudly as he hurled himself out of the chair and over to her, hauling her into his arms and into a crushing embrace. Holding her as close as their bodies allowed Milliardo held onto her like he'd never let her go, like she'd disappear into thin air if he wasn't careful. "What's going on Noin?" Milliardo finally asked after minutes had gone by and she'd said nothing. "Why didn't you tell me you were quitting?"  
  
"I wasn't going to come back here to tell you, but I realized I'd be the worst kind of coward if I ran away without at least telling you myself." She finally said, gently pulling away from him so that she could look him in the eye. "I'm leaving Zechs, for good. I don't plan to ever come back. I was going to tell you but I knew you'd stop me somehow, I never planned to stay this long Zechs, I never planned to get involved with you." She said as she looked up at him, his head now cradled gently in her hands. "I can't stay Zechs, I just wanted to make sure you understood that."  
  
"Why can't you stay?" Milliardo said staring at her as though he'd never seen her before. This wasn't like Noin, her voice sounded almost dead? What did she mean she had to go? She was his God dammit, he couldn't lose her, wouldn't lose her.  
  
"Because I'm not who you think I am Zechs. Lucrezia Noin no more exists then Zechs Merquise did. I have another name, another birthday, another past you know nothing about, can never know about Zechs. It's time I live the life I was suppose to have, I don't belong in this life Zechs, its not real, it's not me." She said as she tried to explain it in a way he'd understand. I'd stay if I could but I can't, it wouldn't be fair to either of us."  
  
"I don't care about your past or your name or any of that." Milliardo said, his head spinning with what she'd just told him. It had never occurred to him that Noin was just playing a part like him; it had never occurred to him that she'd been lying to him about her past. A lot of people had during the war, lied about who they were and how old they were. But it had never occurred to him that Noin had done so and never told him.  
  
"You would if you knew." She said with a shake of her head. "You think that I'm sweet and kind, a nice person who's dedicated her life to improving the world. But I'm not Zechs, I've never been that person. I joined Oz for one reason and one reason only. Revenge. We'll I've had that Zechs, I've done what I set out to accomplish long ago, there's no point in me staying and I'm a danger to everyone if I stay."  
  
"Why?" Milliardo said staring down at her, trying to process what she was throwing at him. It was like he'd been thrown into darkness and didn't know which way was up and down. He'd known her for so long and yet she'd just told him she didn't. Who was she, really? "Who are you Noin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to go Zechs, trust me on this." She said as she moved away only to be yanked back against his chest. "Zechs.."  
  
"No." Milliardo said before he lowered his head and caught her lips in a bruising kiss. Holding her tight he ravaged her mouth, daring her to try and break away from him. She could have, they both knew it, but she didn't. Instead with a hand that trembled slightly she dug her fingers into his hair and held his head, demanded that he not let her go, making her forget why this could never be. Why her love for him would destroy them both if she wasn't careful. Breathing hard their hands moved across each other's bodies, as familiar to them as there own as they peeled and ripped away barriers, both hungry to consume the other. Moving as one they made their way towards the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing behind in their wake. Time spent apart caught up with them as they struggled to control their raging demons. Bodies slick with exertion and sweat the two stared blindly at each other as they fell onto the bed together, Milliardo weight keeping her pinned to their bed.  
  
Blue eyes meshing with dark purple, his eyes reflecting his desire and love for her, hers reflecting her desire and the hidden knowledge that this wouldn't sway her. She'd leave, but they had tonight. Either not willing to see it or refusing to believe it Milliardo simply lowered his head to brush his lips across her face. Slowly and lovingly he tried to show her with his actions that he loved her, that he didn't care what was in her past. Maybe at times she had been playing a role but he knew her, knew what kind of a person she was in her heart.  
  
"Zechs." Rome breathed as she gently traced the plans and angles of his face with her fingertips, memorizing them with a desperation she hated but had expected. "You're suppose to be the one with the cool head here, not me."  
  
  
  
"Never with you." Milliardo said as he turned his attention to kissing his way down her neck while she gave up and allowed him to have his way, she'd give him this final memory. Then she'd go. Whispering encouragement Rome wrapped her arms around his bare chest and hugged him tight as his lips brushed her bare chest and breasts. Purring her approval Rome moved her hands from around his chest to his shoulders where her nails dug in as he applied his tongue where his lips had been moments before, nowing just where to touch and kiss. Biting back a loud response Rome arched into the caress, her nails digging in deep enough to draw blood as she pulled his head up for a bruising kiss, their tongues mating as they would soon. Sensing her control completely deserting her Rome used all of her strength to push them over to their sides and then again so that she was on top. Looking down at him she grinned evilly and stradling him leaning over to place her own kisses all over his chest, gradually working her way down till he was in as much pleasure/pain that she'd been in. Licking the sweat off of his rock hard chest Rome felt his muscles bunch tightly under her and before she knew it she was once again under him and they had become one as they had always been meant to be. Moving in a rythm as old as time they took each other to Heaven and beyond.  
  
  
  
A month later,  
  
  
  
The Preventer known as Heero Yuy but had been born Paris Mcmaster stared at the pile of paper in front of him and sighed as he ran his fingers through his already thoroughly mussed hair. Maybe he should retire like Rome too, less paperwork. He'd rather be a soldier then a paper pusher any day. His sister had been gone for almost a month now, he still wasn't used to it, which just went to show how stupid he was being. He'd just gotten back from a two-week mission and already his thought had turned to her. Well he did have vacation time coming up, maybe he'd go visit her for a while.  
  
"Heero!" Relena said waltzing into his small and crowded office, if you could call it an office, without bothering to knock, her blonde hair flying and her cheeks pink with emotion. "You're finally back already."  
  
"Well hello to you too." Paris said with a smirk as he returned his Prussian blue eyes to the pile in front of him that only seemed to grow every time he looked at it. Better to look at the horror of paperwork then the proverbial forbidden fruit. "Why do I have a feeling you came here for reasons other then to welcome me back Relena?"  
  
"I need you to do something for me." Relena said with something very similar to a puppy-dog look as she moved some paper piles so that she could actually see him clearly. Rolling her eyes at the way he was staring in mock fascination at the papers on his desk Relena placed a hand under his chin and moved his head so that he was looking up at her.  
  
"What?" Paris asked suspiciously as he moved his head so that he didn't have to feel her touch. He knew that tone of voice anywhere; he wasn't going to like this favor at all. He'd probably end up doing it, but it was the principle of the thing. He was always grumpy and cool; it was the Heero Yuy image. It wasn't him though Paris thought and wondered briefly what Relena would say if he acted like he normally would in this situation. Pulling her into his arms and kissing her senselessly was his style, he'd probably end up slapped and in the med wing. Course it might be worth it he thought with a barely suppressed grin.  
  
"I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important Heero." Relena said earnestly turning her blue eyes on him pitifully. Damn but she knew just how to manipulate him Paris thought with no small amount of anxiety and worry. One of these days she was going to realize it and then there'd be hell pay.  
  
"What is it Relena." Heero asked pinning her with his sharpest gaze that had been known to send grown men running in fear for their lives. "If its another mission or political gathering I just got back and I'm not interested."  
  
"I need you to find Noin for me." Relena said leaning over so that their foreheads were practically touching as she prepared to plead her case to her favorite frowning soldier who didn't look at all eager to help her. "I know that if anyone can find her its you."  
  
"You want me to find General Noin for you?" Paris asked, stunned at that request. Of all the things she could ask of him it had to be to find Noin. Especially since he'd gone to such lengths to keep anyone from finding her. Why hadn't she asked him to do something easy, like bring someone back from the dead or destroy earth; he'd rather do both then this. Rome was his sister, he couldn't turn her over to Relena. "She doesn't want to be found Relena, we should respect her wishes."  
  
"But she has to come back Heero, she has to." Relena said making it sound like a life and death situation. "You have to Heero, Milliardo's life depends upon it."  
  
"His life depends upon it?" Paris said skeptically. "Is he on a mission I didn't know about?" He knew Peacecraft wasn't, he kept track of everything that went on in Preventers and he knew that Milliardo wasn't away on anything. "And since when have I cared whether he lives or dies? Last time I checked we get along as well as Dorothy and Wufei."  
  
"No he's not on a mission but if he was he'd probably be as suicidal as you use to be! He looks like a corpse Heero. Ever since Noin left its like he's lost the will to live. He's drinking heavily and I don't know what to do; its like he's turned into a shell and nothing matters anymore. You have to find her Heero, I'm afraid of what'll happen if she doesn't come back." Relena said desperately, tears coming to her eyes. "He's the only family I have left, I can't stand my and watch him slowly kill himself in front of me. Maybe he is a jerk to you but I couldn't bear it if something happened to him. Please Heero, please help me."  
  
"Relena." Paris said, completely stunned. Could she me right? Could Milliardo really be that badly off? He'd always suspected that the other man felt more for his sister then he let on but could he really have cared for her that much? "Are you sure it's because of Noin leaving?"  
  
"I'm sure Heero." Relena said with a hopeful look.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Paris said carefully, unable to look her in the eye. He'd see for himself what was going on with Peacecraft; he wouldn't make a decision until then. If Peacecraft was really that bad off then he'd contact Rome, otherwise he'd pretend to look around a bit and unfortunately have to report that he couldn't find anything.  
  
  
  
"Relena guess what!" Duo said with glee as he came rushing into the room with a small, black disk in his hand and his long brown braid flying behind him. "I think I've found a way to find Noin, Relena. Heero knows where she is. She's still on earth!"  
  
"What?" Relena said in surprise, Heero hadn't mentioned that he had found anything about Noin's whereabouts yet. "He didn't tell me he'd found her. Where is she?"  
  
"Apparently he's known where she was for a while now, he simply had already promised her that he wouldn't give her away. That's probably why he's been so hesitant to help find her, he didn't want to betray her trust." Duo said cheerfully as he leaned up against Relena's desk. "The guy's loyal that way."  
  
"So then how do you know that he knows?" Milliardo asked from the doorway. He was aware that his sister had asked the Gundam pilots to look for Noin. It was a lost cause, he'd been doing the same using every contact and favor he had bot had ended up with nothing. But could Heero really know where she was? Why would she have told him of all people?  
  
"Well you see Lady Une asked me and Heero to check out all the computers on file to see if any of them have been used to send classified information to another source. Anyway Heero got called away to help Trowa with something so I went ahead and started going through the records. Well I was doing it I found faint signs of a past conversation between Heero and somebody that had been covered up and altered. I was curious so I took the time to bring it back, it wasn't easy and I lost the picture and the sound ain't great but its there. And if the voice on the other end wasn't Noin then I'll shave my head." Duo said with a huge grin on his face as he set the disk on Relena's desk with a mock bow. "And here it is."  
  
"Maxwell I can't believe it." Relena said picking up the disk. Looking across the room at her brother she held it out to him. "Did you find out where she is too Duo?"  
  
"Naw, they're both too good for that. As it was I was lucky to recover as much as I did." Duo said with a shrug. "They both used heavy duty coding here and if I hadn't been looking for it I would have never seen it in a hundred years. I don't know whether or not she's coming back though. Apparently she and Heero are meeting during his leave. That's probably why he asked for it."  
  
"Let's hear it then." Milliardo said motioning with his head towards Relena's computer, eager to see what the disk would reveal about Noin's whereabouts. She'd snuck out of their apartment before he'd woken up, he'd reached for her and she hadn't been there. She'd simply retreived the note she'd written earlier and had left it on her pillow. The last few weeks had been hell, worse if that was possible.  
  
Understanding Relena pushed the disk in and accessed the disk memory banks. Pushing a few buttons the room was filled with the sounds of the voices of Heero Yuy and Lucrezia Noin.  
  
Flashback  
  
"What's up?" Rome asked as she looked into the screen image of her brother as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.  
  
"You have long hair." Paris commented as he took in her new look. "Extensions?"  
  
"Hey, I've had short hair for long enough, I wasn't about to wait for it to grow to the length I wanted it. Besides, no one can tell." Rome said as she rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her water glass. "Now what do I owe the pleasure."  
  
"I need you to do something and you know I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't really important." Paris said as he smiled at her weakly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rome asked instantly picking up on the worry in her little brother's voice. "Sue-Ling said everything went as planned on your last mission. Are you hurt?" she asked with a touch of worry in her words.  
  
"I'm okay, it's Peacecraft." Paris said as he struggled to find the words that would convince her to come. She didn't look any worse for the wear, she was a bit thinner and she had faint circles around her eyes but she didn't look even half as bad as Peacecraft.  
  
"Which one?" Rome asked looking even more worried now. She hadn't realized how much it would hurt to be away from Zechs until now. If she'd thought him leaving after the war had hurt it was nothing compared to now. Could it be that he missed her as much as she missed him?  
  
"The older one, the one you were involved with and hates my guts. The one who currently is looking like a walking corpse and is actually so involved with his suffering that he hasn't given me my weekly lecture once this month." Paris said as he leaned forward. "The one who's responsible for the fact that everyone is looking for you and is driving me insane as we speak."  
  
"What?" Rome said, her voice filled with a touch of fear. "He looks like a corpse? Everyone's looking for me? What's going on?"  
  
"I've seen better looking dead bodies on the battlefield." Paris said perfectly serious as he mock shuddered at the thought. "I'm not kidding, I really think the guy's become another old me. If you thought I was going suicidal." he added, the meaning clear.  
  
"That bad?" Rome said, her voice so faint it was almost a whisper.  
  
"That bad. Look I'll be there in four days on holidays. I'll talk to you then, I have to get going before someone tracks this transmission." Paris said. "I'll talk to you then."  
  
"Okay." Rome whispered and with a faint and forced smile signed off.  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Please review and let me know what you think cause your opinion matters 


	4. The Mask Comes Off

Note: As always I own nothing and I hope that you enjoy reading this latest chapter to my story. As always please review and any suggestions are appreciated. Thanks and have a great day.  
  
  
  
The Mask Comes Off  
  
  
  
"Heero, wait up." Relena called out and obliging her Paris came to a stop as he waited for her to reach his side which she did leaning against the wall for support as she caught her breath seconds later. "I almost missed you." She wheezed out looking at him with a grin as she tried to get some more oxygen into her lungs.  
  
Swallowing hard Paris casually shrugged as if the fact that she'd put herself out to see him didn't matter. It probably had something to do with Rome anyway. "What do you want?" Paris asked giving her his attention with a coolness long honed in battle. Sometimes he worried that being Paris McMaster was becoming the alternate personality as oppose to his one as Heero Yuy. Sure Heero wasn't so bad but he'd hate to be like the guy full time.  
  
"I just wanted to give you this." Relena said pulling a chain out of her pocket and holding it out to him.  
  
Taking it from her he saw that it was a gold chain with an eagle charm at its center. It wasn't much but coming from her it was everything. Staring at her then at the unexpected present Paris searched her features for a clue as to why she'd done this. "What's with the present?" He finally asked gruffly as he held the chain carefully in his hand.  
  
"Oh I just saw it and thought of you. Do you like it?" Relena asked brightly as she smiled happily at him. "Put it on and let's see how it looks."  
  
Staring at her Paris shrugged then undoing the clamp placed the chain around his neck and carefully redid the clamp, allowing it to fall back onto his chest.  
  
'Perfect." Relena said practically clapping her hands. "Well you should be going for your leave and I've got work to do so I'll see ya later." Relena added and before Heero could even comment she was running off in the opposite direction, her blond hair flying out behind her.  
  
  
  
"I did it." Relena said as she entered Milliardo's office where he and the rest of the pilots were waiting. "I feel so bad." she added as she sat down in one of her brother's seats feeling absolutely miserable. The expression on his face when she'd given him the chain had been so surprised and he'd actually smiled at her a bit in thanks. And she was such a fraud.  
  
"He'll never know Relena." Duo said comfortingly. "He designed the tracking device himself, there's no way he'll ever know its there." Or at least he hoped so Duo thought as mental images of what Heero would do to him flashed through his mind. It had been Wufei's idea to put a homing device in the charm so Heero wouldn't be able to lay all the blame on him but he was still in a lot of trouble either way.  
  
"So what does the device all do anyway?" Quatre asked who was also in the same boat as Relena. He felt rather guilty that they were spying on their friend but he'd seen for himself how stressed out Heero was and the guilt was obviously getting to him. His sense of honor wouldn't let him tell them where Noin was so this way they were doing him a favor, weren't they?  
  
"Basically the device in the charm allows us to track him anywhere on earth and the colonies." Trowa said as he stood beside Milliardo's desk with his usual calm manner. "The device also hooks up with any electronic devices in the vicinity of the person which means that we'll be able to see everything that Heero sees provided that there's a video camera in the room. It also allows us to hear Heero speak as well."  
  
"So in other words it allows us to totally invade his privacy." Relena said looking sadder by the minute. "If he ever finds out about this he'll never forgive us and I wouldn't necessarily blame him!"  
  
"It'll all work out Relena." Milliardo said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We know when they've scheduled to meet thanks to Duo's hacking and we'll only use the device then. After the guys will get a hold of the chain and remove the device with Heero none the wiser.  
  
"This is Heero." Relena said finally, looking off into space with a far away look in her eye that suggested she knew that they were doomed to fail. "Underestimating him gets people killed and you now I'm right."  
  
  
  
Paris McMaster came to a stop in front of the club and happily breathed in the scents of the sea air and of the night which had arrived and taken over. It was eight forty-three p.m. and he wasn't to meet Rome and Julian until nine. Turning off the engine of his bike he calmly removed his helmet as he swung a leg over his bike to dismount.  
  
  
  
"Holy Cow, is that Heero?" Duo said as he stared at the screen. They'd decided to turn the device on a bit early to make sure that it was working and it was a shock to see the person who wore the chain around his neck. The guy definitely didn't look like his best friend.  
  
"Is that an earring?" Quatre said looking closer at the screen. It was fairly dark out but the parking lot Heero had pulled into was well lit and having parked close to a street light his long time friend was clearly in view of the camera's the device had hooked them up to. "And his hair." Quatre added noting that for once Heero hair feel firmly back into place, not looking mussed at all.  
  
"What is he wearing?" Wufei asked as he raised an eyebrow at Heero's clothing choice. "That look's like something Maxwell would wear." He added with a sneer as he took in Heero's attire. The clothes he was wearing were obviously expensive and rather tight, not Heero's normal attire by far.  
  
  
  
Running his fingers through his still wet hair Heero pushed his bangs out of his eyes adjusted the chain he hadn't taken off since he'd put it on. He didn't normally wear jewelry except for the earring but he had a feeling that the chain was going to become a permanent part of both his wardrobes. Thinking of wardrobes Heero adjusted the collar on his leather jacket and gave a sigh of pleasure, it was good to dress like himself again. Not that what he wore as Heero was bad but the plain and cheap weren't exactly his style. After all he was rich and even if he wasn't like some relatives he could name he still preferred to dress in style. It was the Latin in him he guessed with a grin. Pushing several buttons on the side of the bike Paris's personal security system kicked in and sure that it wasn't going anywhere without his say grabbed his helmet from his handlebars and headed for the bar which he just happened to co-own.  
  
  
  
"Now that's one fine looking guy." Sally commented over the guys' shoulders, which caused the four pilots to jump in their seats. "A suspect? Wait a minute." She said looking closer at the hot guy on the screen. "He kinda looks like Heero."  
  
"That's because he is Heero, Onna." Wufei said with a sneer as he glared at her. "We'll be sure to pass on your opinion of him when he gets back."  
  
"Isn't he on shore leave." Sally said suspiciously crossing her arms rather flustered that she been checking out Heero Yuy. It was kinda a scary thought. "Why are you monitoring him and why do I get the feeling that he doesn't know he's being watched."  
  
"Well explain later Sally. He's going in." Duo said pointing to the screen and everyone's eyes went back to watching the events unfold.  
  
  
  
Paris walked into the office he occasionally shared with Rome and Lana, the club's manager. Sensing that someone else was in the room he looked around and his eye finally caught on a foot lying on the floor. Following the foot found in attached to a very nice set of legs and an even nicer body, which was currently picking up papers off the floor behind the desk. Leaning against the desk without making a sound Paris watched Lana pick up papers while admiring her very nice backside. He probably should let her know he was here Paris thought with a grin but he wouldn't be much of a man if he didn't stop to appreciate the view first.  
  
"Whoever you are you're going to get a knee in the groin if you don't stop staring at my asse boyo." Lana said not even bothering to turn around as she crumpled a paper under her hand with anger in her eyes. "Then I'll get the bouncers to work on you."  
  
"You think I couldn't handle them Doll?" Paris asked and watched with a grin as she spun around with a huge smile on her face as she recognized the familiar voice and face.  
  
"Paris!" She cried and seconds later he'd been kissed hard on the lips and enveloped into a strong hug as his old friend welcomed him home. It had been a while since he'd been able to get away and he'd missed her, even if she did tend to squeeze all the oxygen out of you when she hugged you.  
  
Returning the hug Paris smiled as he affectionately patted her on her rear. "Am I to take it that you missed me darling." Paris said raising an eyebrow as he playfully dipped her in true heroic style.  
  
"I don't know how I got along without you." Lana said with a smile as she held up her left hand with a smirk. "But I managed."  
  
"So Victor finally wised up, congratulations." Paris said as he did the customary admiring of the engagement ring. "I guess I'll just have to move on." He added with a truly adorable look of mock anguish.  
  
"Well there are plenty of girls out there who would just love to sooth your poor broken heart." Lana said knowing it was perfectly true. She and Paris had never been anything more then close friends but she knew his appeal and his effect on women, what he could do to a woman's system should be illegal. "Now Julian's already out there waiting for you so go get him and go cruising, you can protect the women from him." She added with a smirk.  
  
"I'm going." Paris said with a wide smirk as he gave her a quick kiss on the smirking mouth before heading out of the office, headed in the direction of all the noise.  
  
  
  
"Who is that and what has he done to Heero?" Duo said trying to pick his jaw off the floor while staring at the screen. "He figured out about the homing system and gave to some guy who resembled him just to play with our minds. Right guys?" he added hopefully as he looked at the other stunned pilots.  
  
"He's got smoother moves then Duo." Sally said as she tried to figure out when Heero had developed sex appeal. "And why is everyone calling him Paris, he's not undercover, is he? Is that why he's acting like this?"  
  
"He's not suppose to be doing any undercover work, this is suppose to be a holiday." Relena said with a frown as she reminded herself for the hundredth time that the girl was engaged and that the kiss she'd given Heero and Heero her had simply been a show of friendship. Friendship ha Relena thought as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"See for yourself." Trowa said motioning to the screen which showed Heero making his way through the crowded bar area.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sugar Lips, Rome said you would be stopping by." Christine purred as she smiled at her boss with predator intent. Casting him her best come hither look she smiled as she trailed a nail along his arm.  
  
"Hi yourself, how's the family?" Paris said easily as he smiled at the longtime waitress. She'd been trying to get a hold of him for a while now but luckily he wasn't here enough for it to be a problem. "Where's that embarrassment also known as my cousin? I was just going to listen for the sound of someone being slapped but he seems to be slow tonight."  
  
"There good and as for Julian he's over there by the stage Darling." Christine said with a nod towards the stage where a band was packing up their equipment while another was setting up. "How you two can be related is beyond me." She added meaning it completely. It was a long standing joke at the club that while Julian was always chasing women and getting slapped down Paris had only to smile to send them coming in droves. And he doesn't even try Christine thought with a sigh as she noticed his eyes were already trying to find his moronic cousin. He could have any woman he wanted but he preferred to be alone or just friends. Rome had mentioned that he had it bad for someone he worked for and Christine wasn't kidding when she thought that she'd kill to trade places with the girl.  
  
'I see him." Paris said or at least was pretty sure as he took her hand, pressing a kiss on the back of her hand. "See you later?" He asked smiling at her with his usual warmth that made her sigh in regret.  
  
"You bet." Christine said with a dreamy sigh.  
  
"What the Hell has he done to himself?" Milliardo said out loud as he watched the waitress admire Heero's asse as he made his way to this supposed cousin of his. "He doesn't date period and he never, ever talks about something other then business, guns and computers."  
  
"Looks like he's been working on his acting skills." Relena commented wanting very much to claw the redhead's eyes out for the way she'd been looking at Heero, she'd practically been drooling Relena fumed. And he'd kissed her hand she added as she got herself thoroughly worked up. If looks could kill the redhead would be dead.  
  
"But Heero wouldn't know how to pick up a girl if his life depended on it." Duo said in a daze as he tried to process what was going on. 'He could have had that girl upstairs and in bed if he'd shown any interest in it!"  
  
"Heero's not that kinda guy." Quatre said though he wasn't sure exactly what kind of a guy Heero was anymore. It was like he was an entirely different person as he stopped to allow people to go passed him; taking the time to wave and call out greetings to several people along the way. Even his face was completely different, full of humor and goodwill as he acknowledged greetings and responded to the comments with grins and smiles.  
  
"Maybe you should get him to give you some tips Maxwell." Wufei said with a smirk. "He obviously has better luck with women then you do."  
  
"Shut up Wu-man."  
  
"Holy Mother Mary." Trowa said making everyone stare at him in shock. "Look at the guy Heero's headed for."  
  
  
  
"Well look what the dog dragged in, a sewer rat." The male version of Rome said as he pushed back his chair to envelope Paris in a tight hug. The beautiful blonde seated nearby had just royally shot him down and the sight of his always amusing cousin drew a smile to his face.  
  
Returning the hug Paris smiled as he drew back to get a look at the only one of his cousins he liked at all. "Well at least this rat can get a date. What did you say to her?" Paris asked having seen his cousin get shot down as usual by the well-built blonde.  
  
"Shut up wise guy, no wonder grandfather disowned you, no respect for your elders." Julian said and with a grin sat back in his seat while Paris sat down in another. "Rome will be a bit late, traffic jam apparently."  
  
"No prob. Hey Lana, what's the problem?" Paris asked when he saw her coming towards them with a worried look on her face.  
  
"The lead singer for the band isn't here yet and some people are getting restless." Lana said motioning to the crowd who did appear to be a bit put out. "I got a hold of his girlfriend who says he should be here in five minutes but I have a feeling that that'll be five minutes too late. You still sing like an angel?" She asked with a hopeful look at Paris.  
  
"You want me to sing?" Paris said raising an eyebrow. He did have a reasonably good voice but he very rarely sang in public unless he was drunk and he hadn't even had a drop of alcohol yet.  
  
"Please." Lana said giving him the ultimate puppy-dog eyes look that was designed to convince any male in a miles radius to do her bidding.  
  
"Fine." Paris said knowing that she'd talk him into it anyway. "Be back in five."  
  
  
  
"He's going to sing? Heero doesn't sing." Quatre said as it was his turn to have his jaw hit the floor. "He hates singing."  
  
"When has he ever sang Quatre." Trowa pointed out more puzzled then he'd been in a long time. It was almost as if Heero had developed a split personality, Heero and this Paris guy.  
  
"And what's with the guy who looks just like Noin only he's a guy? I thought she didn't have any living relatives?" Duo said as he watched his friend shed his jacket and head for the stage with a smirk as Lana pushed him along.  
  
"I guess she lied." Milliardo said as he watched Heero through narrowing eyes. "Who the Hell is Rome by the way?"  
  
"His sister." Quatre said as he watched Heero head out of the room and up a flight of stairs that obviously led to the stage.  
  
"His sister!" Sally, Relena and Milliardo said almost simultaneously. "Heero has a sister?"  
  
"Yup." Duo said rather surprised that Relena didn't know about Rome, he thought she'd been making some progress getting Heero to consider as something more then a friend. Then again if he could have any woman he wanted Duo could see why his friend wasn't dating anyone here, that redhead had been pretty hot stuff. "We only found out about her a few days ago ourselves, Heero accidentally let it slip."  
  
"He's actually going to do it." Wufei said in shock as he watched Heero accept a guitar from one of the other band members. 'And he's going to actually try to play that thing?"  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Milliardo said quietly having a feeling that after tonight nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
  
  
Can we say Cliffhanger? Cause you know I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm really, really bad. Singing really badly. Anyway I'll try to get the next chap out soon and I can guarantee that Heero/Paris will continue to show the G- boy just exactly how little they know about him. Also Noin will be arriving soon and what changes will she have made? As always please review and thanks for reading. 


	5. Gundam Boy

Gundam Boy  
  
As always I own nothing but the basic plot to this story. Thanks to all those who've been reviewing and I hope you like what you've read so far and that you'll continue to review and read. Thanks again and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Paris couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong as he stood behind the curtains leading to the stage with the electric guitar in his hands just waiting to be played. Looking behind him he saw that the band was raring to go and with a sigh he gave the signal to lift up the curtains. Taking that as a good sign the crowd cheered as the curtains went up and taking a deep breath Paris walked on stage. It wasn't that he was nervous or anything, he just didn't like crowds or to be the center of attention. Actual he would have normally preferred to have stayed at home but playing Heero for several months without a break had led him to agreeing to meet at the club. Well now he was paying the price. Walking over to the microphone Paris grinned at the crowd then began to speak.  
  
  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Paris and I'm one of the owners of this club you've come to tonight. Unfortunately the lead singer of the band isn't here yet so you have a choice between waiting another five, ten minutes for him to get here or you can hear me play a bit and get the band warmed up. So what'll it be?"  
  
"You!!!" Came from the large female population who didn't really care whether or not the guy could sing. He was hot, that was all that really mattered.  
  
"Okay then." Paris said trying to look overly pleased at the idea. "Well then lets get started shall we." Looking over at the band he smiled at the other guitarist. "Any requests Victor?"  
  
"Let's see you wrap your voice around this one pretty boy." The seven-foot black man said with a grin as he began the opening cords for a very spicy Latin tune that Paris knew all to well. At least it was a good choice Paris thought and with a grin turned back to the crowd.  
  
"Well then here goes." Paris said picking up the beat and taking another deep breath began to sing in a deep and sexy voice that was very, very un- Heero like.  
  
  
  
She's into superstition  
  
black cats and voodoo dolls  
  
I feel a premonition  
  
that girl's gonna make me fall  
  
She's into new sensation  
  
new kicks and candle light  
  
she's got a new addiction  
  
for every day and night.  
  
  
  
"That is not Heero!" Duo said shaking his head so fast his head was practically a blur as he tried to watch the screen and shake his head at the same time.  
  
"Well whoever he is I sure as hell wouldn't mind meeting him." Sally said with a grin as she leaned against Milliardo's desk to appreciate the view. If this was the Heero they knew and feared then Relena was one really lucky girl. Hubba hubba.  
  
  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off  
  
and go dancing in the rain  
  
she'll make you live the crazy life  
  
or she'll take away your pain  
  
like a bullet to your brain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well the bullet part is right anyway." Trowa said with a smirk as he tries to keep his face blank, which was proving to be harder then usual. What was going on here and what was the piece of the puzzle he was missing? There was a logical explanation for this strange turn of events, but what was it and why did he have a feeling that this was only going to get worse before it got better. If Heero really was like this then why had he never shown this side of himself before?  
  
  
  
Upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
she'll push and pull you down  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
her lips are devil red  
  
and her skins the color mocha  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
living la vida loca.  
  
  
  
"What the Hell is going on here?" Duo said as he watched the girls go nuts as Heero's fingers moved across the guitar strings like most people caressed. He hadn't even known Heero could play the guitar, much less well.  
  
  
  
  
  
woke up in New York City  
  
in a funky cheap motel  
  
she took my heart and she took my money  
  
she must of slipped me a sleeping pill  
  
  
  
"I'm going to slip you something alright." Relena muttered under her breath as she watched him play up to the girls in the audience. Flashing that sexy grin, moving to the beat, caressing the strings, what was he trying to do, short circuit all the females in the room?  
  
  
  
she never drinks the water makes you order French Champagne  
  
and once you had a taste of her  
  
you'll never be the same  
  
she'll make you go insane  
  
  
  
"He's acting insane anyway." Wufei said as he rolled his eyes at the spectacle. This killed what little respect he had for the other pilot.  
  
  
  
upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
she'll push and pull you down  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
her lips are devil red  
  
and her skins the color mocha  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
living la vida loca  
  
  
  
"If Noin could only see this." Sally muttered under her breath as she pictured what her friend's reaction to this would be. Noin would probably have fallen over laughing Sally thought with a smirk, right after they'd finished admiring his great asse.  
  
  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off  
  
and go dancing in the rain  
  
she'll make you live the crazy life  
  
or she'll take away your pain  
  
like a bullet to your brain  
  
  
  
"Was he on pain medication when he left that could be responsible for this, Sally?" Trowa asked as he looked over at Sally curiously and then frowned when she shook her head no.  
  
  
  
upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
she'll push and pull you down  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
her lips are devil red  
  
and her skins the color mocha  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
living la Vida loca  
  
living la vida loca  
  
  
  
"Well that was unexpected." Milliardo said dryly as the crowds broke out into applause and the band and Heero took their respective bows. "What's he going to do next?"  
  
  
  
Smiling out at the audience Paris grinned before turning to walk towards the exit only to see Lana shaking her head, indicating that the singer still wasn't here. Heaving a big sigh he thought longingly of sitting down and simply relaxing which apparently wasn't going to happen quite yet.  
  
"We gonna hafta use you again skinny boy?" Victor asked with a grin. He knew the boy didn't much care for the limelight and Victor knew that Paris wasn't doing this willingly.  
  
"Maybe not." Paris said with a spreading grin as he recognized a familiar figure making her way to their cousin's table. Of course with the long hair and her choice in clothing most people would never make the connection between her and Noin but he wasn't most people. "Scapegoat at six o'clock." He said to Victor before heading back to the mike.  
  
"Hello again everybody, thanks for being so patient, we appreciate it. Since the singer's still not here and I don't want to traumatize you anymore then I already have I'm going to get someone new on the stage. Hey Slim, time to pay the piper." Paris said with a grin as he looked directly at her. With a smirk he watched her shake her head at him and with an evil grin Paris continued. "Julian get the big chicken up here, I think she's too afraid to make it on her own."  
  
"She looks nothing like a chicken." Duo said with a low whistle as he watched the woman Paris had been looking at spin on her heels, heading straight for the stage, shoulders back and a purpose to her stride. The babe's hair was a fairly dark purple, pulled up into a high ponytail that went just past her shoulders. She was wearing skin tight black leather pants and a bandana for a shirt, definite bonus. There were two chunk silver bracelets high on her arms and a large silver cross resting just above her breasts which were a nice accessories as it was. "Now that is one hot babe."  
  
"And she looks like she's going to be giving Heero hell." Wufei said with a smirk as the woman walked up the side steps to the stage with an evil look in her dark eyes.  
  
"You know she rather resembles Noin." Trowa said off handed as he watched her move across the stage with blood in her eyes.  
  
"That's because that is Noin." Milliardo said with a stunned look on his face as he recognized the face and body that hadn't changed, just been put into a different frame.  
  
"Noin!!!!"  
  
"I'm going to get you for this Paris." Rome said giving her brother the evil eye. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was to be called a chicken and the little pain knew it too.  
  
"Save it for after the show love." Paris said with a wink before he nodded to the guys. Stepping back so that she was in front of the mike Paris grinned, a very evil grin and began the opening bars to one of his favorite songs that had come out since the war ended.  
  
Recognizing the tune Rome turned and glared at her brother for a moment then turned back and began to sing along with the sassy tune that really didn't fit her mood at all but gave it her sexiest voice to take her mind off the irony of the song.  
  
  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a pilot, she did ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
  
  
"Holy sugar." Quatre said in his own way of swearing as he tried to process all the information that was being pumped into his head faster then he could process it. "Will someone please tell me what's going on here because I'm really confused here."  
  
  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who knew Noin was this hot." Duo said with his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth as he watched her move to the beat in a way that made him think that Milliardo had been a very, very lucky man.  
  
  
  
He was a Gundam boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
  
she needed to come back down to earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Was she talking about her Relena wondered, the song hitting a little too close for comfort. She hadn't left Heero alone because of her friends' opinions but was that just an excuse she'd made up over the years?  
  
  
  
Five years from now, she sits at home  
  
eating t.v. dinners  
  
she's all alone  
  
  
  
"My God." Milliardo said as he stared at Noin as though he'd never seen her before and in a way he hadn't. She'd said that he didn't know her at all and maybe she was right. He'd known that she could sing but he'd never seen this side of her, the sensual creature who was currently wrapping all the males in the room around her little figure as they admired her voice and especially the body the music was coming from. Who was she really and would he ever be part of her life again?  
  
  
  
  
  
she turns on tv  
  
guess who she sees  
  
that Gundam pilot rockin' up MTV.  
  
  
  
"She's not talking about Heero, is she?" Wufei said more to himself then anyone else. He was definitely not liking the way things were going at all. This was really starting to freak him out. It was like they were looking at an alternate universe and they didn't understand the plot at all. The Heero and Noin he knew would never do any of these things and yet there they were on that stage, her singing where moments before Heero had stood. What was going on here?  
  
  
  
she calls up her friends, they already know  
  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
she tags along and stands in the crowd  
  
looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
  
  
"A guy would have to be insane to turn her down." Duo said as he leaned closer to the screen so that he could get a better look at the figure incase in clothing that rather resembled another skin. If someone were to undo the knot at the back she'd be completely topless. Now that was an interesting mental image.  
  
  
  
He was a Gundam boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
now he's a super star  
  
slammin' on his guitar  
  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
  
  
"Wow." Sally said as she watched a guy attempt to throw himself on the stage only to be dragged back by some really well muscled bouncers. She definitely hadn't seen this side of her friend and obviously none of the guys had either judging by the way they were gawking at her. Noin would have their heads if she ever knew that they'd seen her perform on stage. Come to think of it she was rather tempted to knock all their heads in for Noin.  
  
  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends  
  
this is how the story ends.  
  
  
  
"Oh f**k." Duo said as the possible meaning behind the words hit him like a ton of bricks which hurt a hell of a lot but not nearly as much as the banging in his head. Were Heero and Noin a *gulp* couple? Was that why she'd told only Heero where she was going and had broken up with Milliardo? Were those two going out? Oh sugar was right!  
  
  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
see the man that boy could be  
  
there is more then meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside.  
  
  
  
"Guys what's going on?" Quatre said nervously as words began to run around his head. Heero had called her love and they were obviously use to playing together and up until now no one had known this side of either of them. Was it possible that the reason Noin had left Milliardo was because she'd fallen for Heero? It couldn't be, could it?  
  
  
  
He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard  
  
how we rock each other's world.  
  
  
  
"Oh shit!" Trowa said as his eyes went as wide as saucers as Noin rotated her hips to let everyone know exactly how they rocked each other's worlds. Please God, tell me he wasn't stupid enough to get involved with Noin because if he was then he had to have realized what Peacecraft would do to him. Looking over he could see plainly that Milliardo had gotten the idea as well and if looks could kill..  
  
  
  
I'm with the Gundam boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at a studio  
  
singing the song we wrote  
  
about a girl he used to know.  
  
  
  
"She.he.they can't be." Relena whispered as she shook her head slowly. "They can't be together.they can't be."  
  
  
  
I'm with the Gundam boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at a studio  
  
singing the song we wrote  
  
about a girl he used to know.  
  
As the song died the crowd burst with applause and with a saucy grin Rome acknowledge the applause with a slight nod of the head. With relief she saw the singer who'd suppose to be doing this walk onto stage and with a happy grin she motioned for him to take over before heading for the stairs she'd come in on.  
  
Handing the guitar to the singer as he passed by Paris walked over and joined Rome on her walk down the stairs. "Well that went well, don't you think?" He asked with a teasing smirk.  
  
"Oh you are so going to pay." Rome said sending a very Heero like glare at her younger brother.  
  
"Oh really, and what are you going to do to me?" Paris asked as the band behind them broke out into a dreamy love song.  
  
" Well for starters I'm going to keep you up till dawn and then I'm going to show you exactly why there isn't a man alive who can take me on. By this time tomorrow you're not going to even be to lift your head out of bed." Rome said with a truly evil smile. "Be afraid darling, be very afraid."  
  
"Jesus, Mary and Joesph." Duo said as he slumped back into his seat. "Hell just froze over."  
  
And you thought my last cliffhanger was bad? **Grinning so evilly that everyone runs in fear*** Well I hope you liked this latest installment and that you'll review. A lot of Rome and Paris's past will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tune and any ideas are welcome. 


	6. Nervous Breakdown at Twenty

Note: As always I own nothing but the plot and I appreciate all those who have been reading and reviewing my story. As always any suggestions are appreciated and I hope you enjoy reading this latest crazy chapter.  
  
  
  
Nervous Breakdown at Twenty  
  
If someone had come at him with a Gundam at that instant Milliardo probably wouldn't have even noticed as Noin slugged her arm over Heero's shoulder as the two made there way back to the table where Heero had been before. Of all the things that had run through his mind as possible reasons for Noin leaving this had never been one of them. Yuy Milliardo thought, feeling as though he'd been repeatedly shot without mercy. It had to be Yuy.  
  
  
  
"So what's new with you?" Rome asked as she moved out of a waitress's way as she hurried by with a tray full of drinks and supper. "Blow anything big up lately?"  
  
"Not lately." Paris said with the sad look that most children get when they've been denied candy or a present that he or she really wanted. "Nothing but paperwork and more paperwork. Oh and paperwork."  
  
"Sounds like you should retire, you're too young to be a paper pusher already." Rome said squeezing his shoulder affectionately. "I'm sure even someone of your limited intelligence could find something to do with your time."  
  
"Gee thanks." Paris said with a smirk to show that he knew she was just playing. "So what's with the top, last time I checked you did have some shirts in your closet."  
  
"Well I figured I've been stuck in a uniform for nearly half my life, so I decided to make up for lost time." Rome said with a mischievous grin. "Like?"  
  
"Hell no, all the guys in this place are staring at your chest like they're starving and you're a six course meal. They keep it up and I'm going to have to start pumping lead." Paris said as he took the time to send one of his famous death glares at a guy who'd been about to approach them, eyes fastened on his sister, or at least a part of her autonomy. "Starting with you." Paris added in case the guy didn't get the hint. Getting it the other guy took off like the fires of hell were after him. Metaphorically they were.  
  
"Oh you're such a people person." Rome said as she leaned over to plant a kiss on her brother's cheek, she loved it when he did the over protective brother thing, it was so cute. He got all ruffled and acted all mean and bad, like Heero.  
  
"Milliardo?" Quatre said carefully as he and the other pilots watched Milliardo closely for signs of cracking. Sally had a hand on his shoulder and Relena was clutching his hand like a lifeline but he didn't seem to be aware of either. All his attention was centered on the two people they were watching and Quatre felt a chill roll down his spine at the look on Milliardo's face. This was going to end badly Quatre thought as he lowered his head to look at his hands, real bad.  
  
  
  
"Well it took you two long enough to get back here." Julian said as he got out of his chair having just been royally been shot down by a redhead. He was just having really bad luck tonight. "Got a hug for you're favorite guy?"  
  
Smiling at him Rome let go of Paris to give her cousin a big hug before sitting down in the seat he pulled out for her. "How ya doing Julian?" She said as Paris sat down beside her on her left with Julian on her right.  
  
"Pretty good, I ordered our usuals and I made a three billion dollar deal with Wica Corps that'll come in handy later." Julian said with a shrug as though it were no big deal, which to him it really wasn't. He was rich and as long as Rome and Paris had anything to say about it he'd stay that way.  
  
"Not bad." Rome admitted already thinking of how they were going to convince Julian not to do something really stupid with the money they'd get from the deal. She loved Julian a great deal and the guy was a genius with computers but when it came to money he was an absolute moron. Knowing him he'd think nothing of giving a beggar on the street a thousand of the money.  
  
"Yup, I was thinking that with that money maybe I could build an arcade in the office building, you know with pinball machines and the shoot the duck and everything. What do you think?" Julian asked looking like a little kid asking for approval.  
  
Sharing a long-suffering look Rome and Paris smiled gently at their scatter brained cousin. "Exactly how much do you think you want to spend on it Julian, you know you don't have your trust fund to fall back on anymore." Paris reminded him carefully. Julian had joined himself and Rome on their grandfather's disowned list three years ago and the guy was still convinced that their grandfather would take it back. Christope McMaster didn't change his mind after he'd made it, ever.  
  
"Oh grandfather will give it back to me when he's done pouting." Julian said, sure that his Grandfather wouldn't leave him in the dark, they were family and to Julian there was no stronger bond, even if his own parents didn't particularly like him. They just didn't understand him was all. "He's only a little bit mad at me now."  
  
  
  
"He's only been a little bit mad at you for three years." Rome pointed out with a shake of her head at the twist of fate that had given her Julian for a cousin. "I don't think he intends to reinstate you any time soon which means you can't be blowing your money away on stuff you don't need."  
  
"Even without our trusts we're still rich, Paris too." Julian said looking thoroughly confused at his cousins. "Why would something as little as an arcade hurt us?"  
  
"Because so much of our money is tied into the corporation Julian." Paris said patiently having tried to explain this to Julian several times. "Its true that even if our company did go bust we wouldn't be poor but it doesn't hurt to be careful about it. Even the rich shouldn't waste their money unless they need to"  
  
"You sound like your dad Paris." Julian said with a smirk. He'd always liked Uncle Niles and it was nice to see him in Paris and Rome, almost like having him back. "Okay, maybe a little arcade?" Julian asked with a hopeful look that was so like a little puppy it wasn't even funny. As if on cue the food arrived which was a guaranteed distraction.  
  
"Maybe a little one." Rome agreed with an affectionate smile as she took her plate of spaghetti and felt her mouth water at the smell. That was another thing she didn't miss about living in the army, the bad food. "Now what do you say we eat?"  
  
  
  
"We're missing something here, something important." Trowa said more to himself then to anyone else. He could obviously see that Heero and Noin were a hell of a lot closer to each other then they'd ever let on but something about the way they were behaving just didn't click. There was obvious affection and even love in the way they joked and talked and yet they weren't acting like lovers, more like very close friends or relatives. Plus if Heero did care for Noin romantically then why was Milliardo still alive? Heero had never struck Trowa as the sharing kind.  
  
"What's going on Trowa?" Relena asked looking to him for support. Of anyone in the room he would be the one most likely to be able to explain what was going on in front of her eyes. She refused to believe that Noin and Heero were a couple, something wasn't right here and she knew it.  
  
"I don't know, Relena." Trowa said with a barely visible shrug. "But I think we're jumping to conclusions here."  
  
  
  
"Hey Julian, I think that girl over there was checking you out." Rome said as she set her glass down to smile encouragingly at her cousin. Her cousin was completely clueless when it came to women and Rome was counting on that little fact to get him to leave for a couple of minutes so that she could talk to Paris alone. "The one in the blue dress at the wet bar."  
  
"Really?" Julian said twisting his head to get a better view. "Wow she's really pretty."  
  
"Why don't you go over and get her a drink Julian and be sure to let her see how much money you have in your wallet, you'll get her attention faster." Paris said with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up Paris." Julian said taking a half-hearted swing at Paris's head. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got a girl to pick up." With what dignity he had Julian got up and made his way towards the girl, trying to remember all the advice Rome had given him the last time. Unfortunately he was drawing a blank.  
  
  
  
"So how long do you think it'll take him to send her running in the other direction?" Paris asked his sister as he watched their bumbling cousin make his way through the crowd. It was a longstanding joke in the family that if it weren't for the physical resemblance everyone would have assumed he'd been switched at birth. They came from a family of sharks and no one could figure out how those genes had produced a cuddly puppy like Julian. Cecil probably dropped him on his head as a child Paris thought with a smirk as he thought of his other cousin Cecil. He and Rome actually had a lot of cousins but Julian was the only one they'd admit to being related to. That said a lot about their messed up family.  
  
"Since she's deaf I figure give him ten minutes before she clues in that she needs to worry." Rome said with a knowing smirk. "Poor guy, he just never makes the break."  
  
"I'm thinking you sent him away on purpose." Paris said as he turns his attention back to his sister who was calmly sipping her drink as innocent as she pleased. 'What's up?"  
  
"You mentioned something about Zechs?" Rome said carefully, keeping her voice neutral and her face clear of any emotion she didn't want to show.  
  
"There's a way to kill my appetite." Paris said with a frown as he looked down at his half-eaten spaghetti and meatballs. "Couldn't you have waited until I was done before you brought him up?"  
  
"Quit complaining and spill." Rome said giving him a frown as she tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach that said she wasn't going to like this one bit. "So what's going on Paris?"  
  
  
  
"You know I'm not such a bad guy." Paris said absently winding pasta on his fork as he tried to put his feelings into words that weren't all four lettered. "I generally respect my elders, I go to church when I can and I follow most of the commandments except for one. I'd say that all in all I'm a pretty nice guy who deserves to live a normal life after what I've been through the last five years. Your former boyfriend is making that very difficult and I'm not kidding when I say that I dearly wish I'd killed him years ago."  
  
"I thought you said he was leaving you alone about Relena?" Rome said in surprise and a hint of relief. Her brother and Zechs had never gotten along but she could handle a disagreement, she'd thought it had been something serious. "And as for the commandments last time I checked thou shall not kill was a big one to break."  
  
"Yea but nine out of ten on a regular bases isn't bad." Paris said with a pout. "And he's not picking on me because of Relena, he's getting Relena to pick on me about you!"  
  
"Don't tell me you can't take it?" Rome said crossing her arms as she gave her brother a shocked look that was rewarded with a death glare from Paris. "The great 01 pilot of the Gundam Wing taken down by a little blonde pacifist?"  
  
"Oh shut up will ya I'm serious." Paris said as he leaned back in his chair, trying to find the words that were escaping him just when he needed them. "Relena's got everyone she can get looking for you and she's driving me crazy with the puppy dog eyes for help. Plus Milliardo's also taken over my most feared position at Preventers so I don't even have that anymore."  
  
"Milliardo's never been what you'd call an easy person Paris."  
  
"Yea but know he's ten times worse not to mention the fact that just looking at the guy is enough to kill a starved man's appetite. Now I hate the guy and I've made no pretense about it in all the years I've known him. He's a stuck up assehole who has been a plague upon my existence since day one and I would gladly kill the son of a bitch. However right know he is as close to dead as I've ever seen him and the hell of it is I can't even enjoy it because I've got to worry about Relena and protecting you. I mean Jesus Rome, what did you say to him in that letter?"  
  
  
  
"Did he say Rome?" Wufei said as his eyes went wider then saucers as a new possibility came into play. After all how many women could there be out there with a name like Rome, both involved with Heero?  
  
"They're siblings." Quatre said as a huge smile lit his features as the wonderful news hit him. Heero wasn't going to die; he hadn't done anything wrong, really.  
  
"Siblings?" Milliardo and Relena said at the same time as they looked at each other and then back at the screen again. Could it be?  
  
  
  
"You're exaggerating." Rome said as she reached for her water glass with a slightly less steady hand then before.  
  
"I wish." Paris said taking a quick swallow of his own water before continuing. "Look I always figured that the guy just wanted you in his bed and I made no secret of the fact that I really wanted you to dump the jackass because you deserve a hell of a lot better then him but I think that maybe I was wrong. I think he might actually love you Rome."  
  
"He doesn't know Rome, Paris." Rome said with a rather sad smile. "And he didn't love Noin as anything more then a friend. Trust me on this one."  
  
"Well normally I would but I think your wrong and you've got to know that because you know how much I hate him and you have no idea what its like to actually have to be arguing his case here." Paris said looking rather ill just thinking about it. "Thanks to your boy and Relena I'm well on my way to having a nervous breakdown and I'm only twenty for God's sakes."  
  
  
  
"Who's going to make you have a nervous breakdown?" Julian asked as he took back his seat with a sigh of defeat. The girl hadn't seemed to hear a word he'd said and he'd final given up trying to get her attention.  
  
"Long story and if you have a nervous breakdown because of Zechs its your own fault for not killing him when you had the chance. As I recall I practically gift wrapped him for you that one time."  
  
"Well if people had just quit getting in the way I would have." Paris said, his inability to kill the senior Peacecraft a rather sore spot and black mark on his career. "Besides you didn't kill him either and you've had ten times the amount of chances to kill him then I've had."  
  
"Yea but the difference is it didn't suit my interests to kill him, Paris." Rome pointed out with a touch of ice.  
  
"Oh ya and what about that time when psycho boy was bent and determined to destroy earth and just about killed you too huh? I think it would have suited your interests to kill him then but you didn't. I think that you love him and are just too stubborn to see it." Paris pointed out, on a roll now. "I'd rather eat cod liver for the rest of by life then have Peacecraft for a brother in law but if he's what you need to be happy then what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Paris." Rome said carefully as she struggled to get herself under control. "You're my little brother and I love you dearly. I've practically raised you since we were kids and under normal circumstances I'd never harm a hair on your head for anything but if you don't get off this line of topic I won't be held responsible for my actions."  
  
"Gotcha." Paris said knowing when to shut up. "But if it helps I think that the guys are starting to back off on the search and I plan to find plenty for them to do."  
  
"What's with the necklace?" Rome asked looking desperately for something to take her mind off of things. "I thought you didn't like wearing jewelry other then your earring."  
  
"It's a chain and I happen to like it." Paris said allowing her to draw the attention away from what had happened seconds before. He'd planted the seed in her mind, now it was up to fate to see whether or not it took root.  
  
"Borrow it from Duo?" Rome said with a smirk, "Bet that shocked the hell out of him."  
  
"Naw its mine." Paris said with a quick shake of his head. "What made you think it was Duo's? He doesn't normally wear much jewelry either."  
  
"That's strange." Rome said, her instincts telling her that something was up, but what? "I saw Duo ogling that chain or something really similar in the mall a few days before I left. He was practically drooling all over the case. Did he buy it for you?"  
  
"No Relena did." Paris said thoughtfully as he fingered the chain. "Come to think of it I remember Maxwell yapping about some chain he was obsessed with. She just saw it and thought I'd like it but I never wear any jewelry but a watch around her. Why would she think I'd want it?" he wondered aloud, more to himself then to anyone.  
  
"How far would you say Relena would go to get me back?" Rome asked as she tried to shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She felt as though she was being watched and yet she saw no one in the room that looked out of place or rubbed her the wrong way. And why did she keep coming back to the chain?  
  
"There's nothing she wouldn't do for the idiot so I guess there isn't a lot she wouldn't do to get you back for him. Why?" Paris said reading his sister correctly. Scanning the room he saw nothing out of place or suspicious but he too was beginning to get a bad feeling. "You think I was followed?"  
  
"You're too good for that, they would know better then to try to track you anywhere. Unless they had some way of doing it without being seen." Rome said softly as an idea formed in her head. She had thought that Relena's crush on her brother had bloomed into a lot more but that didn't mean she wouldn't throw it away for Milliardo. A sibling's love was a sibling's love.  
  
"The chain." Paris said simply and to the shock of his two relatives a look of true and deep pain flew across his features before disappearing under a mask, Heero Yuy's mask. "There's some sort of tracking device in it."  
  
  
  
Well that's where I'm leaving it off for know and I hope that you like what I've got so far and that you'll review and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	7. Don't Mess With My Little Brother

Don't Mess With My Little Brother  
  
Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the overall plot and request that no one takes any of my created characters, or at least without asking. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing and for the encouragement in them, much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and that you'll review.  
  
  
  
All was silent in the room in Preventers as Heero's statement hung in the air. Each was thinking how stupid they had been to think that they could pull it off. More importantly however they were thinking of what they'd done to their friend, knowing that they would probably lose him forever because of it. They had betrayed him without meaning to and now he'd find out and there would be hell to pay.  
  
"What have we done?" Duo said under his breath as the image of the look of pain on his best friend's face repeatedly flashed before his eyes. 'What have we done?"  
  
  
  
Calmly Paris reached behind his neck and released the catch for the chain, Heero now in every look and gesture. Taking it off he held it in his right hand for a minute, staring at it as though it would disappear if he looked at it hard enough. But of course it didn't and as he stared at it he wondered how he could be so stupid. He was a soldier and like any good soldier he knew his weaknesses, knew he had three very large ones that could be exploited. Whoever had come up with the idea knew him well enough to know that Relena was one of them. Duo? Unlikely. His former best friend had always teased him about her but Paris was pretty sure that Duo had no idea how close to the truth he was. Trowa and Quatre probably would have a good idea but this wasn't Trowa's style and Quatre wouldn't do something like this. Wufei either.  
  
  
  
"I'm thinking that Zechs and maybe Une came in to help." Paris said softly turning the chain over and over again in his hands as though it would make the situation go away if he did it enough times. "What do you think?" he added looking over at his sister though not really seeing her.  
  
"Probably for Zechs." Rome admitted as she struggled to see beyond the red haze covering her eyes, which had appeared when she'd seen the hurt on her brother's face. If Zechs had been a part of this, he was going to pay, big time. "I doubt they brought in Gollum though, too dangerous. They probably kept it in the family."  
  
"Why do you call her that? Lady Une I mean." Julian asked, having followed the basic conversation but still clueless on a few points. He was pretty sure Rome was really angry and Paris was hurt so he wasn't happy either but maybe he could help lighten the blow by cheering them up a bit.  
  
"Because she reminds me of Gollum from the Lord of the Rings series, that's why." Paris said absently as he rubbed his finger along the back of the charm, looking for the release for the back where the tracking device would be. "Either of you got a pen knife or something with a small blade to it? I think I found a way to dissect it"  
  
"Here." Julian said pulling out a small Swiss army knife that he used to open his mail and other stuff. "You can probably use one of the blades in it anyway. So exactly why does Lady Une remind you of Gollum? Wasn't he that weird looking creature that threw himself into a volcano over a friggin ring?"  
  
"Lets just say that during the war there were a lot of similarities between the two." Rome said as she watched her brother use one of the smaller blades to work the back off the charm, which was giving him some difficulty. She could think of several people she wanted to throw into a volcano at that moment and one was a man she'd loved since she was a teenager!  
  
"What, was she obsessed with jewelry too?" Julian said, still not getting it, or pretending not to, depending on who you ask. "She certainly doesn't look like Gollum, even when she had that weird hairdo thing going. Or do I have the wrong story? There were elves, dwarves and some guy bent on taking over the world right?"  
  
"Lady Une wasn't obsessed with jewelry Julian." Rome said rolling her eyes but having the nagging suspicion that these twenty questions was for their benefit. She'd rather not have gone into detail about the story but maybe it would take her mind off her urge to go back to Preventers and kick some major ass. Julian didn't like violence of any kind, weird guy that he was. "Basically there was a ring created that could enslave mankind and all those who possessed the ring were in turn possessed by it. One of the people was a River creature by the name of Smeagol who was enslaved by the ring and developed a split personality because of it. His good side, what remained of it was Smeagol while the other side was called Gollum who was prepared to do anything, cheat, steal and kill in cold blood for his precious, which is what he called the ring."  
  
"Kinda how when Lady Une wore her hair up and in those weird buns." Julian said with a happy smile, he was finally getting it and Rome wasn't looking like a predator anymore. Course she was real good at hiding things so that didn't mean she wasn't still foaming at the mouth. "When she had her hair like that she was Gollum and when it was down and she looked really hot she was Smeagol."  
  
"Right. Now can you guess what her precious was?" Paris said as he finally managed to remove the added back to the charm, revealing proof of his so- called friends' betrayal.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Julian said looking as though he'd just been asked to solve world hunger in a matter of seconds. His lower lip caught between his teeth and patting the side of his face with a finger his face lit up like a Christmas tree when it finally hit him. "Treize! Treize was Lady Une's precious!"  
  
"Got it in one." Paris said with a fake smile. "And as your reward you can have this, minus the tracking device." He added as he held out the chain, setting a small device on the table. Slightly unsure Julian accepted the chain reluctantly while Rome and Paris turned their attention to the device Paris was now holding in his hand.  
  
"It's one I designed." Paris said softly as he looked at it. "The son-of-a- bitches used one of my own trackers against me. If they were smart enough to do this then they knew I was meeting you here. Odds are they're watching us right now."  
  
  
  
"Sound as well as visual?" Rome said coolly, unwilling to acknowledge the part of her that was itching to load up on ammo and blow some Preventers into pieces too small for a mouse to see. Taking a deep breathe, reminding herself that it wouldn't help Rome set a hand on her brother's shoulder and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Yes, it taps into all cameras and other visuals in the room, there likely watching us right now, and hear us as well." Paris said moments later after he'd studied the piece. "Looks like Heero Yuy will be joining Lucrezia Noin in the missing in action files, killed by Preventers in the line of duty." Paris finished as he dropped the bug onto the floor and brought his heel down on it. "Their device will have already logged into our electronic systems, they can still monitor are actions."  
  
"Then I guess we better be going." Rome said getting out of her seat, the lights above changing her hair into multiple shades in the dimming light. "Care to join us Julian or stay here for a while? They're really stupid but I doubt they set anyone along to confront us. Heero's was always the suicidal one of the bunch."  
  
"Nah, I'll stay here and Ling and I will cover your back." Julian said referring to his personal assistant that he never went anywhere without and couldn't lose if he tried. She had been an assassin during the war and owed her life to Paris. She was paying him back by babysitting Julian for them. Julian preferred the term assisting him but basically she babysat him. It wasn't an easy job.  
  
"I'll send her over then." Rome said with a nod as she watched her brother slip on his leather jacket, Heero's face still in place. "We'll talk to you later." She said leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek and began to thread her way through the crowds, Paris close behind her. Motioning to her with a movement of her head Rome watched Sue-Ling move out of the shadows she'd been occupying to meet them near the door leading to the exits.  
  
  
  
"Master?" Sue-Ling said, sensing her master's pain as soon as she could get close enough to them. Paris could not hide behind his mask with her, she knew him too well. "Something is wrong." She stated, rather then asked.  
  
"Several of the Preventers know of my relation to Rome and Julian, as well as our first names." Paris said as he looked at her through blank eyes. He'd been running through their conversation in his head and them hearing even two minutes of their conversation at the right time meant everything was ruined. He was going have to leave his life as Heero Yuy forever, he was only Paris McMaster now.  
  
"Do you wish me to dispose of them?" Sue-Ling asked with a raised eyebrow. It had been nearly a year since she'd taken a life and in all her time serving her master he had never once asked her to use her skills in that department. However she was willing and it was obvious they had not found out about her master in an honorable way. They deserved to be punished.  
  
"No, anyone pumps them full of lead its going to be one of us." Rome said motioning to herself and her brother. "It's possible that they might try to get to us through Julian, thought we'd give you advanced warning."  
  
"They will fail." Sue-Ling said in a flat voice that broke no argument. Even though she'd started out taking care of Julian at Master's request she'd grown fond of the moron and like any good mother she wouldn't tolerate anyone threatening her cub. They would find her knives an adequate claw if they attempted to harm those under her master's care.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never doubted it for a second. We're heading out, you need us we'll be at home." Paris said as he gave her a weak attempt at a smile. His Heero look was gone and only someone who knew him could see the pain and rage hidden so well from view. "We have a monopoly game to finish."  
  
"You two and your monopoly." Lana said coming out of the crowds having seen her bosses about to exit. They rarely came in to check on the club, especially together and she didn't want them leaving without her at least saying goodbye. They were very good friends of hers and she owed them a great deal, not just for letting her run their club. "Sometimes I think you two would play that game twenty-four-seven if you could. Who's winning right now?" Lana asked picking up on the vibes coming off of Paris which was unusual since Rome tended to be the more violent one.  
  
"I am." Rome and Paris said together before looking at each other angrily. Their father had taught them both to play the game when they were children too young to really understand but both had inherited his competitive streak and love of the game. At sports, drinking and fighting they both accepted each other superiority at certain aspects but when it came to monopoly all bets were off. It was war.  
  
"I'm winning Rome, I have hotels everywhere that are going to clean out your accounts and all your pathetic houses."  
  
"On the contrary little brother, you may have more hotels but I have the railroads, plenty of houses and more money then you do."  
  
"You wish. I'm going to blow you out of the water."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Aren't you two heading home?" Sue-Ling said knowing from experience that things would get ugly if they continued to argue over it. Both her Master and his sister were obsessed with the board game and took it far too seriously, which was probably due to the fact that they used real money which people had been trying to talk them out of for years. Losing thousands in one night wasn't a great thing to do on a daily basis.  
  
"Yea." Rome said resisting the urge to stick out her tongue at her brother. "We're out of here Lana. Say bye to Victor for us."  
  
"Will do Boss." Lana said having a feeling that something else was wrong besides their weird obsession of beating each other at the game.  
  
  
  
"Bye Lana, Sue-Ling." The siblings said and with a wave made their way out of the club, through the office and out the door where Paris's bike and Rome's mustang sat waiting for them, both heavily secured in case anyone who didn't know their rep tried anything. Anyone who lived in the area long knew you ended up bleeding and broken if you messed with anything or one that was involved with something owned by the McMaster siblings.  
  
"Meet you there?" Rome asked casually as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. The night air felt good after the heat generated from the bodies inside but neither really noticed, their minds elsewhere.  
  
"Yea." Paris agreed with the slightest hint of rage in his voice. He could literally feel the waves of pain and anger lap over him but he fought it, put a lease on it until he came into contact with something he could destroy without regret.  
  
"You ain't goin no where bitch."  
  
Turning their heads they turned to see a familiar face walking towards them. Two groups of people owned this side of the wharf and the people walking towards them was the other half. They'd moved into the area about the same time and tended to stay out of each other's way, them because they were afraid of the McMaster rep and the McMasters because they'd kill them all if they had to stay in their company for long periods of time. Half of the six people walking towards then were built like bulldozers, this obviously wasn't a social call.  
  
"Tran." Rome said coolly as she slipped her keys in between her fingers, forming a makeshift tiger claw. It had been a while since she'd been in a good street brawl, she could definitely go for some head busting right about now. "Problem?"  
  
"Yea I got a problem with you bitch. You and the rest of your f#*kin family think your so big and mighty with all you money but you damn well gone too far this time. Its time a real man taught you your place so you might as well send lover boy home. You ain't goin a be up to entertaining when me and my boys get through with you " Tran sneered motioning to Paris with the switchblade that had magically appeared in his hand.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Tran." Paris said and had the small satisfaction of watching Tran's face whiten ever so slightly. Obviously no one had had time to inform Tran that he was in town and was now realizing the trouble he was in. It was one thing to take on one of them and another to take on both at the same time.  
  
"Well, well. The youngest McMaster is here slumming." Tran said recovering his composure quickly, already calculating how badly the situation had gotten. He'd never seen the McMasters fight but he'd seen people after they had. Enough to make an axe murderer sick. "It's been a while boy."  
  
  
  
"Not long enough." Paris said walking towards Tran slowly as he took off his leather jacket and shirt, throwing them to his sister who caught them out of reflex. "But for once I'm actually happy to see you Tran. You see I have a real need to kill right now but the people I'm after aren't here right now so you and your boys get to take their place. Hope you said your prayers before you came to mess with my sister Tran, cause your going to need all the holy prevention god has to get out of this alive." He finished the sentence as he pulled back his fist and jammed it into Tran's face, his head snapping back from the blow, sending him flying to the pavement. Before he'd hit the ground the rest of his boys pounced on Paris who only smiled and taking some expected punches gave back ten times worse what he was getting.  
  
Her eyes firing up Rome threw the clothing into the car and keys still in place tapped one of her brother's attackers, jamming her fist and keys into his stomach. Howling with pain he shut up quickly with a quick hand chop to the neck. Grabbing another by the neck in a headlock she pulled him away from her brother while he rammed two heads together, the sounds of bone cracking easy to hear in the silence of the night. Breaking from her lock the man charged at Rome only to have her move out of the way at the last minute, setting him off balance so that he ran into a wall instead and didn't get up again. Looking over she saw her brother street boxing with one of the remaining while avoiding the pipe being swung at him from all directions from the other one still standing. Moving with the stealth of a cat Rome came up behind him and brought the pipe down on his head just as Paris's two leg sent his boxing partner down for the last time.  
  
  
  
"Well that was fun." Paris said with a smile as he swiped at the blood dripping from his lip. "I've missed the fun of a good dark alley brawl."  
  
"Yea, I feel so much better." Rome said with an answering smile as she stretched her arms above her head. "We should definitely do this more often."  
  
"Rome, look out." Paris said seeing Tran get up snake quick from behind Rome. Spinning around Rome saw his hand with a knife coming towards her with lightning speed. Hand already raised to block it the hand was stopped when a larger knife came whizzing through the air to go completely through his wrist. Taking advantage Rome doubled up her fist and cold conked him but not before she'd grabbed his knife and thrown it into the hand that had been reaching for his gun. Standing over the body, breathing hard, Rome reached down and pulled the ornamental knife from his wrist and wiping it off on Tran's shirt offered it back to Sue-Ling who'd materialize from the shadows.  
  
"Thank you." Sue-Ling said taking her weapon back. As though it were the most casual thing in the world to do she slid the blade into its sheath which was cleverly hidden in the folds of her simple dress. "You're both well?"  
  
"Yea." Paris said and before Sue-Ling could stop him he gave her a big hug that lifted her off the ground.  
  
Still not use to his shows of affection Sue-Ling absently patted his back until he finally put her down. Moving slightly closer to Rome Sue-Ling watched him wearily for a moment before withdrawing some papers from a pocket. "Julian forgot to give you these."  
  
"Thanks again." Rome said knowing that the thanks weren't really necessary. Had she been a stranger Sue-Ling would have doubtfully interfered and would have likely left her to her own fate. She'd saved her because she was Paris's sister.  
  
"No problem." Sue-Ling said stiffly. Bowing her head in Paris's direction Sue-Ling walked back into the club leaving the two siblings alone except for the six people occupying the ground in varying states of pain and suffering.  
  
"Let's go home." Paris said with a sigh as he walked over to the car to retrieve his shirt and jacket; the lights illustrating the gleaming sweat he'd worked up in the short struggle. His back bore various scars and the beginnings of a bruise but all in all he looked like a young preppy boy out on the town, not a cold-blooded soldier. Funny but to her he'd never been either Rome thought as he got dressed. With a shrug Rome deliberately stepped on one of the guys on the ground and absently wiping her bloody keys on her pants slide into the car and started it up. Waving slightly to her brother Rome gunned the engine and took off, followed closely by her brother on his bike, both feeling a little better.  
  
Watching them drive away on the screen all was silent, as it had been silent since the moment Heero had removed the tracking device from the chain. There was really nothing to be said at the moment really as all had absorbed his or her limit and no one was in any condition to say anything. Those who had never seen Heero or Noin in hand to hand combat, even those who had were stunned by what they saw and wondered if they were to be next. Had you ask them days before if they had ever saw Heero or Noin as a personal threat they would have laughed it off. Now there was nothing to laugh about. There was going to be hell to pay.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I have many stories posted right now that aren't finished so I don't know when I'll be updating this but I'll try to make it sooner rather then later. As always I hope you'll review and any ideas you might have are welcome. Also for those who have been requesting some lemon and lime in this fic look to not the next chap but probably the one after that. Also if you'd like to see more of Julian, Sue-Ling and other members of the McMaster family, let me know. Thanks. 


	8. We're A Family

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but plot and original characters. Enjoy and please let me now what you think of it.  
  
We're A Family  
  
  
  
Paris stared into the flames and tried to think things through as he tried to put his feelings aside to look at the problems that had arisen. He felt as though everything in his world was suddenly off kilter and he didn't know how to righten it. He hated not to be in control, to be at Fate's mercy yet here he was, at a crossroad he didn't understand or want. He should be happy after all, he was doing his favorite thing, lazing in a big comfy chair with nothing to do but relax and think. But his thoughts were anything but light or relaxed. What was he to do, the fight had only temporarily alleviated his anger, and soon it would come roaring back with a vengeance. It was ironic he thought as he watched the colors spark in front of him that even though his secret was out his friends still didn't know him, didn't know Paris McMaster. They probably believed him to be some playboy, Heero's opposite, but they were wrong in that assumption, he was neither of them. He was himself, more of a combination of the two sides his friends knew and seen. What must they think of him Paris wondered with a twisted smile, they must think him to be more crazed then Lady Une had once been. Heero was his mask against the dark side of the world Paris thought with a smirk and the Paris they'd seen was his defense against the lighter side. He'd always had a mask for every occasion; it was how he'd survived this long. Had he ever really planned to let them see the real Paris, or would he simply have left one day and disappeared into the night? He didn't really have an answer to that. The question on his mind was what was he going to do now?  
  
  
  
Sue-Ling stayed in the shadows as she watched her master sit brooding, the light from the fire providing little light. She lacked the words or the feeling to offer him the support he might require which angered her as she watched the shadows play upon his face. He had been her master for nearly four years and no one save possibly Rome knew him as she did, of what he must be feeling now. She'd contacted Asia who'd informed her of who had done what in Preventers that had resulted in this pain her master carried yet she sensed that their deaths would not alleviate his pain; only increase it. She knew what it was to be betrayed by someone close to you, to have your heart ripped out and brandished before you while you stared in disbelief and pain. She had felt such things once, but never again would anyone have the chance. She felt nothing now; that was the way it would stay. But such an existence wasn't right for her master though, he was meant to live an ordinary life, a life where there was a belief in love and peace. She might not approve of some of her master's choices in friends and love but she had watched over them, kept them from harm when she could and she knew them well. They had not betrayed her master on purpose; they had not betrayed him as she had been betrayed. But what was she to do, to say to make him realize this? Whatever he chose to do she would stand beside him, his well being all that mattered to her.  
  
  
  
"What should I do Sue-Ling?" Paris asked, eventually having become aware of her presence in the darkness of his father's old study. She was so silent that often times he thought of her as merely a shadow, something that faded and appeared at whim to watch over him. A guardian angel some would say but he wouldn't, angel was not a word he'd use to describe her. She was rather like Heero in a lot of ways, often cold and hard, but unlike Heero she had no real emotion, none save loyalty to him. He valued her opinion always, she had seen as much as he had during the war and he knew she knew betrayal well. She never spoke of what had been done or who had done it but he thought it had something to do with the day they'd met. The day she'd nearly died in his arms. Ironic that in risking his life to save hers he had gained a lifesaver for life.  
  
"What you know you must do master, hatred does not suit you Master, it never really has. Even Heero Yuy would not harm them, even he would know that they did what they did for reasons other then to betray him." Sue-Ling said softly moving to stand beside his chair, her face as always void of expression.  
  
"But how can I forgive them, you have not forgiven whoever betrayed you." Paris said looking up at her to make sure he had not gone too far. But as always she'd shown nothing, a female version of Trowa in many ways only Trowa showed more personality and emotion; something that had always amused him in the past.  
  
"There is great difference in our betrayals." Sue-Ling said softly as she looked down at him with eyes as black as the night. "Your betrayal was not done with intention to harm, mine would have killed me had you not intervened." Her blood spilled for having a heart, spilled to protect the honor of another who should have valued her more then it.  
  
"Will you ever tell me who shot you that day? I know you know, I wish you'd tell me so that I could help you lay your past to rest." Paris said placing a hand on her arm, letting her know that he cared. People hadn't shown her affection when she'd been growing up; a hug or kind word was always met with surprise when aimed at her. She'd had her family for longer then he had yet he'd be willing to bet that he'd been more fortunate.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is dead to me, as my family is dead to me." Sue-Ling said looking down at him, then at his hand upon her arm. Such a small gesture yet meaning so much. Her master would mourn her death, as would Asia and Julian. She was dead to her family; they would have mourned her loss in terms of losing a possession, not a person. Perhaps her mother had mourned, but that was most likely wishful thinking.  
  
"If he's dead then why does he still hurt you?"  
  
"He is dead in my life only because he believes I am dead. Should he find out that I live, then I will tell you more and why I wish him dead." Sue- Ling said with a hint of frost in the air. "I have already seen to your packing and arrangements, your flight to Preventers will leave in ten hours."  
  
"How did you know that I would be going?" Paris asked not really surprised that she'd known what he was going to do before he had.  
  
"Because I know you, Master."  
  
  
  
The Gundam pilots and the rest of the people who were aware of what had been seen the night before gathered together during lunchtime with their reports and opinions on what they should do and what were possible scenarios of what was to come. Everyone who took a seat in the room looked exhausted and drawn, results of their sleepless night and troubling thoughts.  
  
"So who's going to start?" Duo asked in a weak voice, his lack of life as apparent as the dark circles under his eyes. He didn't believe that they were in any physical danger but Duo would gladly take one for the chance to explain things to Heero, Paris, whatever. Whatever his name he was Duo's best friend and he didn't want to lose him anytime soon.  
  
"Well I ran the tests like I promised with what was left of their medical files." Sally said with a sigh as she'd remembered the surprise waiting for her in her computer and office. "When I accessed Noin's files they'd all been erased and only my personal copies that I keep specially stored were left untouched, she might as well have never been here for all the info we have. This morning all of Heero's were gone as well, they were their last night when I started going through his records. I barely have a folder's worth of information if I were to combine the two now."  
  
"But why didn't any of your past tests show that they were siblings before hand?" Quatre asked wearily as he leaned back in his seat. "Wouldn't D.N.A. have shown them to be related, or at the very least that they had some biological connection?"  
  
"Results can be tampered with as can a person's D.N.A. structure. If their clothes and conversation were anything to go by they could afford to have their's alter enough that a primary scans wouldn't pick up on anything. Without samples of their blood and a lot of time I wont be able to confirm that they are related." Sally said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Physical appearance isn't anything to go by either of course, we have only their words to back up the idea."  
  
"Assuming that they are siblings why didn't they tell us, it's not like we would have freaked out or kicked them out of Preventers." Duo said with a shrug as he tried to hide his hurt. He had always known that Heero his a lot from him and the other guys but why hide something this important? "Why keep it all a big secret? I mean I can understand during the war, they were on opposite sides for a while so that wouldn't have been good but afterwards, why not tell us the truth?"  
  
"Perhaps for the reason they went undercover in the first place." Wufei suggested as he finished off his tea that he'd brought with him. "One has to assume that there was a reason they lied about their pasts and joined up on different sides of the war. They're both highly intelligent individuals, they wouldn't do it unless it was necessary."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You admitting there's such thing as an intelligent woman, miracles do happen." Sally said with a weak smile. "I agree with Wufei, there had to be a good reason why they did what they did."  
  
"From what I found out I would imagine it had something to do with their parents." Trowa said calmly as he watched the others. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night and had instead used the time to dig up information. He hadn't found much but he had an idea or two now of some of the pieces they'd been missing.  
  
"What about their parents, Trowa?" Relena asked as she tried to keep her face impassive. Now above all else she had to be strong. She'd have to understand what was going on before she tried to undo what she had unwittingly done.  
  
"Heero told us that they'd been killed in a car bombing when he was a child." Quatre chimed in looking over at Trowa. "Does that have something to do with it?"  
  
"I believe so. I accessed Julian's image and ran it through our databanks. I believe that Julian is Julian McMaster, ring any bells, Quatre?"  
  
"He and two of his cousins are head of one of the largest electronic companies in the world, or at least they will be given time." Quatre said in surprise at the name, he'd never met the man but heard of him, oh yea. "I've never met him but I heard he's a really great guy, very into using his money for good causes and the betterment of others. Apparently he's a genius when it comes to computers and electronics, there's nothing he can't do with them. You think he's their cousin?"  
  
"I know he is." Trowa said calmly as he held up several disks full of the information he'd gathered surrounding the McMaster family dynasty. "I believe that Noin and Heero are Rome and Paris McMaster, the only children of Niles McMaster killed along with his second wife Jessica Tang McMaster by a car bomb believed to be related to his protests against the Oz organization though no charges were ever laid against Oz officially."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oz? Oz was responsible for their parents' deaths?" Sally said, her blue eyes going wide, that was a curve. "But then why did Noin work for them and enter into their academy?"  
  
"I don't know. Rome McMaster is the result of Nile's first marriage; it was arranged and ended when Rome was almost three years old, much to the disgrace of his family. Soon after he married Jessica Tang, which resulted in the birth of Paris soon afterwards. The family apparently never condoned Nile's second marriage and Paris was never recognized as Nile's male heir. After their parents were killed there was a huge legal battle between the people named as their caregivers and the family. The family was willing to allow Paris to go to the caregivers but the family and her biological mother fought for custody of Rome. Eventually the caregivers won out and were still the recognized guardians when the two reached adulthood. After they each turned twelve they respectively vanished from the media's sight but popped up every once in a while during the years to confirm their existence. They are both co-owners of McMasters and though no recent stats have been given they are both estimated at a worth well over a quarter of a billion dollars."  
  
  
  
" A quarter of a billion dollars." Duo choked out as he gapped at Trowa. No way. "You can't be serious?"  
  
"Given how much their father was worth when he died it's a reasonable number." Trowa said calmly. "I doubt they have used much of their trust funds in the past years given the lifestyle they lived when we knew them. Also we know them to be practical people who aren't the type to go around wasting money."  
  
"Yea but we don't really know them, do we?" Milliardo said speaking up for the first time. He should have already known everything Trowa had dug up, Noin should have told him long ago. But she hadn't and he had to find out someone else. He'd trusted her with all his secrets and she'd kept all of hers to herself.  
  
"I think we do." Quatre said firmly as he shook his head at Milliardo. "I think that we know them pretty well, maybe not everything but we do know them. Sure they changed their personalities for whatever reason but I think that as a whole they're the same person, I refuse to believe that it's all been a lie."  
  
"I'm with the Q-man." Duo chimed in before Milliardo could argue back. "Maybe we didn't know that Heero could sing but we did know that he's smart, loyal, hardworking and a bad guy to mess with, all things that Paris is as well. It's the same with Noin, sure her taste in fashion's gotten better but she can still kick ass, is smart and doesn't take any lip. No one can live a lie for over five years straight. The best way to lie is to stick to the truth as much as possible, I betcha that's what they did. They're still the people we know, just a little different and a lot madder at us."  
  
  
  
"You think so?" Relena said looking at the pilot hopefully.  
  
"I think so." Duo said nodding his head in agreement. "Even if some people are too angry to see it the way it is." He added looking pointedly at Milliardo.  
  
"What would you know, Maxwell," Milliardo said glaring at the other pilot. "I have ever right to be pissed off."  
  
"I'm not saying you don't but I am saying that you shouldn't be so quick to condemn her until you've heard the entire story. You've screwed up plenty of times and she's always stood behind you, but now, at the first sign of trouble on her side you can't take the heat and give up." Duo said glaring at the other pilot who thought he had the monopoly on pain. "And I do have an idea of how you feel, Heero's my best friend and like family to me, you think this is easy for me, for any of us." He said motioning to the other pilots. "We might not have been together as long as you and Noin but sometimes I doubt I'd be wrong if I said we were closer. I for one don't care why he did what he did, as long as he comes back okay. Families are suppose to be the ones you can always count on, families don't give up on one of their own when something goes wrong."  
  
"Duo..." Milliardo began not really knowing what to say.  
  
  
  
"Well it's about time one of you started talking some sense." Turning around rapidly in their seats they stared in surprise at Quatre's private secretary who had entered the room without any of them noticing her. Which was quite a feat given who was all in the room she'd just entered. She stood quietly by the door with an exasperated look on her young face as she returned their gaze without flinching. She was a little shorter then Quatre with short blue hair and blue eyes, often referred to as Sailor Mercury, a character from a former hit t.v. show who she happened to resemble. She also happened to be very good at ease dropping and getting around without being seen. "What?"  
  
"When did you get in here?" Relena demanded shooting the secretary an angry look. What was being spoken in this room would not leave this room; she wouldn't allow it to be otherwise.  
  
"Long enough to realize that Mr. Barton and Duo are the only ones talking sense." She said with a chipper look that made her look even younger then her nineteen years. "Don't get your tail in a knot Ms. Peacecraft, I have no intention of announcing anything I've heard to anyone, I wouldn't be working for Mr. Winner if I was that stupid."  
  
"You'll be out of a job if you do Ms. Colins." Quatre said looking at her with an expression that told her that he was more then just serious.  
  
"Have I ever let slip anything I've overheard in this building?" She replied looking at her boss with a rueful look. "Don't worry about it okay, I wont mention this to anyone, you have my word, and my job."  
  
"What do you think about all this, Ms. Colins?" Trowa asked curiously as he looked over at the petite bundle of energy. The girl had been working here for a year and it had often struck him that she was far more intelligent then she let on. Most of the time she acted like a female Duo with a bit more restraint but she was also a genius when it came to her work according to Quatre.  
  
"About them being someone else or about how stupid Mr. Peacecraft is being, sir?" Ms. Colins replied stepping forward so that she could see her boss's face better. Better to know when she needed to make a hasty exit.  
  
"Both." Milliardo said giving her a look that probably would freeze the blood of most people. But Ms. Colin wasn't most people and she simply smile backed at him.  
  
  
  
"Well as for being someone other then themselves I'd say judging by what little I know I take it your plan to find Noin with the tracking device resulted in you seeing and hearing things you weren't expecting to find?"  
  
"How did you know about that?" Wufei demanded, practically getting ready to jump out of his seat.  
  
"I'm Mr. Winner's personal secretary, it's my job to know everything." Ms. Colins said with a smirk that wasn't exactly appropriate. "So am I right?"  
  
"Mostly." Quatre said shaking his head slowly. His secretary was a puzzle to him and one he doubted he'd ever figure out. She was always exasperating him and then doing something that drove home that he probably couldn't function without her; even if she was always trying to shove vitamins and minerals down his throat. A health food junkie Ms Colins was.  
  
"Well then I'd guess from your discussion that they acted differently then they would normally and that has lead you all to believe, minus Mr. Barton and Duo, that they've been lying to you since the day you've meet. Therefore Milliardo is learning what its like to be Noin and you guys are seeing Heero finally act like you've been trying to get him to act for years." Ms. Colins pointed out. Oh the things she could say but didn't dare. She was already on thin ice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean I'm finding out what its like to be Noin, I never lied to her." Milliardo demanded to know as the warmth in the room dropped a couple of more degrees.  
  
"Mr. Winner, if I answer him am I going to be risking losing my job?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then. Maybe you didn't lie to her but you didn't let her close enough to get to know you. Sure she knows a lot about your background but how close were you really? In the year I've worked here I've seen you treat Noin like a friend that you sleep with, a pet almost. You treat it well and you play with it but if it got run over you'd go out and buy a new one or not bother. Maybe you do love her, maybe in the shadows you even say it to her but that's not the same thing. Sure all women want the words but there's got to be evidence to support it. Sleeping with a person or sharing an apartment with one doesn't mean anything like that. You've left her countless times in the past Mr. Peacecraft, you go off and do things without any thought to her or what she wants in life. Maybe she should have told you things but maybe she didn't because she couldn't trust your love enough to tell you. Like you could trust her love for you."  
  
  
  
All was silent in the room as the occupants looked from Quatre's secretary to Milliardo and back again. The two held each other's gaze and Milliardo was the first to look away.  
  
"Well I didn't come here to talk about your relationships with women, it would take me hours and most of it would go over your heads." Ms. Colin said briskly as she too looked away from eyes that had shown her nothing of what she'd hoped to find. "Mr. Winner you have a meeting in twenty minutes and these papers need your signature." She said placing the papers on the desk before nodding her head in acknowledgement of the rest. "I'll let you get back to your meeting." Nodding again she turned around and left the room, everything still as quiet as a tomb since she'd given her opinion.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Wufei asked finally after the door had closed behind her minutes ago.  
  
"Pretty much." Quatre said with a sigh as he let his head fall into his hands; what a way to start the day. "Asia's never been one to hold back an opinion if you ask her for it. I'd apologize for her but I doubt it would do any good."  
  
'I think this meeting is adjourned for now." Relena said softly, her eyes only for her brother who sat so still in his chair, as unmoving as a statue carved from stone.  
  
"Yea, I think your right." Sally agreed and slowly everyone made their way out of the room and back to work. Ms. Asia Colin's words had definitely hit home.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now, what do you think? Story getting any clearer? Anyway more to come and I hope you enjoy and review. 


	9. Heero's Past Meets Paris's Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters, the messed up plot and the changes to character's personalities and background. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing and please continue to do so. Thanx.

Heero's Past Meets Paris's Future

Paris could still remember the first time they'd met, though they had been too busy trying to get out of the base alive to have a conversation or even to exchange names. After all he had just blown a sizeable hole in the bases walls and buildings, it wasn't like he could stand around and chat. It had been during the war, towards the end of it as he'd been finishing up an assignment to piss off the Alliance some more. It had only been fate's intervention that had brought Sue-Ling to him, had he been a little faster or slower he would have never been there to save her from the guards. He'd stolen a uniform and was casually striding towards the exit when he'd heard the sound of gunfire. As he still had a few minutes before the explosives were to have gone off he'd looked to see what they were shooting at and had watched as a figure, a male he'd presumed throw the person at his side at the shooters. Being three floors higher then the people shooting at them Sue-Ling had not been in great condition when she'd fallen on them. But she hadn't gone quietly and had scrambled to her feet, knocking the soldiers down as she ran from them like the demons of hell were after her. She might have made it to if her partner hadn't decided to silence her, permanently. Another shot had rung out, the bullet going through her chest, just barely missing her heart, the intended target. Down she'd fallen and at first he'd assumed that she was dead, killed by her betrayer. Then the soldiers had taken her pulse, hauling her to her feet with the comment that she should live long enough to be interrogated. He'd watched them carry her in his direction and when she'd found the strength to lift her head slightly it had been like a blow to the stomach. She was so small and delicate looking, most likely younger then himself who was now being dragged to an interrogation room to most likely be tortured until she died shortly from blood loss. Not while he'd been around. He'd managed to get behind them and had taken the guards out, by that time she'd been unconscious and he'd had to throw her over his shoulder to carry her out. Luckily she didn't weigh much and his explosives had gone off giving him the chance he needed to get them the hell out of there. 

He'd taken her home with him and ignoring Doctor J's orders had stayed with her while she'd recovered from her injuries. He could have identified her easily, she had two very identifiable markings but he hadn't, having the feeling that letting anyone know he was looking into her information would be a bad idea. He'd recognized the tattoo on her shoulder as being that of a member of the Chinese Shang clan, well known for producing mercenaries and assassins. The second tattoo across her upper chest had been unfamiliar to him and had been removed soon after she'd regained conciseness. All he knew about her and her past was from her; he'd respected her enough not to pry into her past life, which is how she referred to her life before they'd met. It would be easy with his hacking skills to get all the information he needed but he had given her his word and his honour was one of the few things he had left.

Now he had to go and face the people he had considered his friends, still considered his friends if he was honest with himself. He'd never been one to hold onto anger long, that was more Rome's style then himself. They had used his feelings for Relena against him, but as a soldier he understood and accepted that, he would have done the same. Not to say that it hadn't hurt like hell what they'd done, but Asia had explained what their intentions had been. I wonder what they would say if they realized there's another among them who isn't what she seems Paris wondered with a slight smirk. While Sue-Ling was his ace in his sleeve Asia was Rome's. They'd decided to have Asia remain at Preventers to take care of things on that end, she'd alert them of any trouble heading their way of Preventers way. Plus Quatre needed her to take care of him Paris thought with a wider smirk then before, Asia was a born nurturer and she'd made it her duty to keep Quatre health and as stress free as possible. It was really too bad that Asia had a thing for bad boys, otherwise she'd make Quatre a great wife. Of course then she'd have to tell Quatre who she was exactly which wouldn't be good for them either. 

Oh well, that really wasn't worth thinking about since it would never happen in a billion years. What was important was deciding what to do about Zechs. Of course he knew that the proper name was Peacecraft but he preferred Zechs, then he could temporarily forget that Relena was related to him. What he wanted to do, had wanted to do for some time was blow the son-of-a bitch to hell but that option was no longer available since Rome had to go and fall in love with the moron on Mars. My god she'd gone with him out of slight feelings of friendship for the guy and comes back head over heels for him like she'd been pretending to be before Mars. At first he'd comforted himself by saying that all the pretending had caught up with her, she'd simply become confused and as a result began to believe she felt the feelings she'd been pretending to have. But after a while that excuse hadn't lasted and he'd had to start facing the fact that he could very well end up with the asshole for a brother-in-law. Of course after a while it had become apparent that Zechs wasn't asking anytime soon which had alternately relieved and pissed him off. On the one had he'd rather get his head blown off then have the guy marry his sister, on the other hand he had had a traditional Italian background and the guy was dishonouring his sister by not marrying her. Their father was probably rolling in his grave as he thought this all through. So now here he was in a position where he could either do what he thought was best concerning Zechs or do what was right for Rome. God but he hated the guy and now, because of Rome he was gonna have to help the son-of-a bitch get his sister back. By God he was going to owe him big, both of them were, big time!

Trowa figured the Heero would be paying them a visit in the near future. If he knew his friend at all Heero wouldn't wait long to return to Preventers to take care of the unfinished business at hand. Heero wouldn't be returning to Preventers permanently, Trowa was pretty sure in that regard. But would he forgive them for unknowingly betraying him? He agreed with Duo for once in his assessment of Heero, or Paris's personality. It was most likely that the Heero they knew was very similar to the Paris they'd met in order to keep the lies viable and the characters straight. Heero was a cool thinker, if Paris was the same then he would see their side of the story and would let them live and possibly stay in contact with himself and the other pilots. As to his views on the Peacecrafts that was up in the air entirely, Trowa couldn't say what Heero would be feeling towards them at the moment. Absently rolling a pencil around on his desk he looked up for a second and made eye contact with Heero who's soundless slipped into the room.

"Paris." Trowa said quietly, figuring that he might as well be up front about how much he knew or at least expected. "Is Rome with you?" 

"No, she remained behind." Paris replied, appreciating as always Trowa's honesty and up front manner. "I decided to come to you first because I figured you would be the one who'd put the most pieces of the puzzle together by now. You didn't disappoint me."

"I don't know if it means anything but we didn't mean to betray you, you're like family to us, we'd never do that." Trowa said looking him straight in the eye. "I hope you know that, even if you didn't see fit to tell any of us about your past."

"You wouldn't believe how many times I came close to, Trowa." Paris said with sigh, dropping into the chair in front of Trowa's desk. "After Rome left here I started to drop hints and snatches of my past, with her gone I thought I could slowly give you enough to get an idea of who I was before you met me. I bet you're wondering who I am given what you must have seen in the club, saw how I acted. But I suppose out of all of us you'd be the one most able to understand masks, how everyone has them and uses them to shield themselves from the world around them. Heero Yuy was one of my masks, just as the Paris you saw at the club was a mask. In truth the Heero you know is more me then the Paris you've seen so far. I came here to clear some things up with you guys, explain some things you need to understand and know."

"I'll call the guys into Conference Room 2, as I recall its empty until after dinner." Trowa said getting out of his seat. "That suit you?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Paris said getting out of his seat as well. Trowa walked around his desk and held out his hand to Paris, asking without words if he had been forgiven enough for Paris to take it. Staring at it for a moment Paris kept eye contact with Trowa as he took his friend's hand in his own before pulling him in for a rough embrace; an awkward one to be sure, but a start. 

The guys came into the room, all with similar reactions to the sight of Paris calmly standing beside Trowa as they waited for everyone to get there. Quatre was the first to arrive and as soon as he saw Paris he was across the room and at Trowa's small smile had pulled Paris into a hug, which had been returned. Next had come Wulfei who had come up to Paris with a small and knowing smile. Maintaining eye contact Wulfei had given his friend a slight bow and had shaken his hand, understanding each other without words. Milliardo had been next and he'd simply looked at Paris with his usual cool eyes which Paris had returned, the later motioning for him to take a seat. Lastly, as always was Duo who didn't even bother to see if he was forgiven or not, he'd flown across the room and had nearly sent Paris flying backwards at the force of his hug. When his hug was returned Duo had looked like he'd just been told that he'd won the lottery.

"Took ya long enough to get here." Duo said with a slightly choked up voice. "Run into some transportation problems or something?"

"I had to beat up every punching bag in the house before I could think clearly enough to arrange for a flight back here." Paris said as he drew away from Duo, motioning to the seats around the rectangular conference table. After everyone was seated Paris continued. "First off I'm not here to stay, I've already submitted my resignation to Lady Une and it will be effective as of the end of the month, I'm using all the vacation time I've saved up to cover it. Secondly I'm returning to my old life, whether you guys want to be a part of that is entirely up to you."

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried, that goes for all of us." Duo said loudly and firmly, the other gundam pilots nodding their agreement. "So what are you going to do now that you're no longer a soldier?"

"As Trowa's already informed me you're aware that I'm independently wealthy though no longer to the extent you think. However like Quatre I'm not the type to sit around and do nothing, I extend to take a more active role in my business. We'll be meeting in the boardrooms most likely, Quatre."

"I'll look forward to it, Paris." Quatre said with a smile and nod. "I have a feeling you'll drive a hard bargain."

"Count on it." Paris said with a small smile of his own. "Now I'm sure you guys have questions, so let's hear them and I'll answer what I can."

"Well how about how you ended up working for Doctor J and Noin ended up in the Academy on the opposite side. Wouldn't it have made more sense for Noin to have been on our side?" Wulfei said with a frown. He'd been rather worried about how Heero would treat him, especially since the first time he'd met Noin he'd nearly killed her.

"Trowa, what's the best way to go about bring an organization and getting access to classified information and people?" Paris asked looking knowingly at Trowa. His friend had infiltrated enough organizations to know the answer.

"Noin infiltrated Oz by going through the Academy and working her way up the ranks." Trowa said confidently. "By becoming part of the organization Rome was able to gain access to the things she needed to destroy Oz from the inside. It would explain why she never made any real attempt to go any further then lieutenant and instructor in the army. She never made any attempt to see battle and she had constant access to Une and Trieze, the perfect set up."

"Right in one, Trowa." Paris said with a knowing nod. "Meanwhile I started training as soon as Rome joined up with the Academy, we arranged for me to be tutored in everything from weaponry to languages. Eventually I spent a year training under Odin Lowe, then we gave Doctor J a lot of money to finish creating the suits and take me on as the pilot for the Wing Zero."

"You guys are responsible for the Gundam Suits?" Duo said in surprise.

"Not alone of course, we were just major contributors, a lot of people gave up a lot so that they could be created." Paris said with careless shrug. "Didn't you ever wonder why Doctor J always took the destruction of my Gundams so well? He knew that I could replace it easily."

"What about after the war, why didn't you leave us then or tell us who you really were?" Quatre asked kindly, more then willing to let Heero have his say.

"I had intended to leave but- I took lives during the war and I shouldn't have had to-working here was my way of atoning; and insuring that another war didn't break out again, especially after Maia Maia." Paris said with a sigh. "As to why I never told you, I didn't see the point. I knew I could trust you with the information, but I wasn't alone in who it would effect. I should have told you, but I figured that things would be simpler if you didn't know." 

"So you weren't ever going to tell us?" Duo said, hurt in his voice though he'd gotten over the worst of it. He'd have lied to protect a sibling; he couldn't hold it against his best friend for doing the same.

"Actually I did after Rome left here, I began to drop hints." Paris said with a slight smirk. "I figured that I could slowly let you guys in, gradually letting you see me for myself as well as Heero."

"Is Noin-I mean Rome coming back?" Trowa asked, taking pity on Milliardo who'd stayed silent all during the exchange.

"No, she stayed behind and I doubt she'll be coming back any time soon." Paris said looking directly at Milliardo who returned his gaze without flinching. "She'll likely be joining up with the business as well, she's not much for laying around and doing nothing either."

"Paris, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you three, you, Rome and Julian work for your grandfather's company, why build your own? Especially when they tend to go head to head in direct competition?" Quatre asked with a puzzled look. "Does your grandfather even know what you and No-Rome were doing during the war?"

"As far as I know he has no idea what we were doing, as far as he knows we were in school, Rome anyway, its doubtful he asked about me." Paris said with a smirk. "My grandfather is very traditional Italian, he doesn't recognize me as a legitimate heir. He doesn't recognize Rome or Julian anymore because of me which is why we don't work with him, we're no longer recognized as his blood."

"But why, what could you have possibly done to deserve being cut off from your family." Duo demanded looking absolutely appalled. As far as he was concerned nothing could be worse then being thrown out of your family.

"Well if you know anything about Catholics you know that marriage is sacred to them, even in today's day and age it's considered a black mark upon the family's name and honour. My father's first marriage should never have happened and my dad went against his entire family and got a divorce for the sake of himself and Rome. When he married my mother his family only came out of a sense of duty, they never considered my mother and I family, they tolerated me for Rome's sake. You see Rome was my grandfather's favourite and she never went anywhere during family gatherings without me because our cousins tended to pick on me because I was small for my age and because no one bothered to stop them. So he had to accept me at least but after my father and mother died he had no reason to show me anymore love then one give a piece of fruit." Paris said with a careless shrug that belayed the hurt. "Trowa told you about the adoption problems, Rome went on a hunger strike when they tried to separate us, made herself ill before the old man would let us be together. After that I've never spoken to him and Rome only a bit more, long enough to get disowned anyway. Julian came to our defence, the only one who did and got the same response. Nice family huh?"

"I'd say that Julian and Rome are a great family, Paris." Trowa said in a firm tone that bore no argument. "How long are you staying?"

"A few more hours, I have another stop to make before I head home." Paris said thinking of Relena and the confrontation still ahead. They had a lot to talk about and even more to settle. It was time she realized the penalty of messing with the perfect soldier.

Okay, I know I promised lime here but so many people wanted me to give them a better understanding of the McMasters that I'm pushing the lime to the next chapter and instead went into more detail here about Paris's past. I promise that next chapter will have lime and Paris's one on one with the Peacecrafts. Please stay tuned for more and review cause I'd love to hear from you.


	10. It All Came Down to Trust

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters. Thanx to all those who have been reviewing and I hope to hear from you again. Enjoy and looking forward to hearing from you.

It All Came Down to Trust

As the other pilots conversed with Paris about what he'd been up to and about other parts of his past Milliardo sat silent in his seat, his mind a million miles away. Paris's explanation made sense and Milliardo supposed that he could see things from their point of view. Ever since Quatre's secretary had put her two cents in about his attitude towards Noin Milliardo had been thinking about what she'd said and came to a startling conclusion. He'd handed Noin the ultimate blackmail card and she hadn't used it. Revealing him for Milliardo Peacecraft would have been something she could have threatened him with, used against him to help her with her plans. Yet she'd never revealed it or asked for anything using the knowledge of his past as leverage. Plus he'd practically gift wrapped Relena for Noin yet Noin had protected his sister with her life as opposed to using his sister for her own agenda. He'd given her quite a few opportunities to use him and his position and yet he didn't think she had or at least not in a big way. Why hadn't she used him to the full extent? The answer was either that she feared him enough not to risk it or that she cared about him enough to let the opportunity go. His head said the first while his heart said the second. Both the heart and the mind were fickle creatures though and so Milliardo preferred to depend on his gut which was of the belief that his instincts concerning Noin had not been incorrect all these years and that she was his friend whether she thought so or not. In the bar though she'd seen concerned about his welfare and hadn't known about the cameras listening in therefore logic dictated that she'd spoken the truth. Of course the only one who could confirm whether he was right or not appeared to be content to stay out of his life, possibly forever if he let her. He had no intention of doing so.

"I'd say penny for your thoughts but I have a feeling they're a lot more important then that." Paris said quietly and Milliardo pushed back his thoughts to look the other man in the eye, realizing with a jolt that everyone else had left leaving him alone with the pilot. How could they be siblings Milliardo wondered for the billionth time since he'd found out. There were no real physical similarities and yet they were similar in ways that he'd only recently begun to see.

"You could say that." Milliardo responded in answer to Paris's question. Paris, now that was an interesting name for the man in front of him. Who would have ever thought that the feared Heero Yuy's real name was the name of the city of love. Oh the irony.

"Well I obviously cleared them all out so that we could talk Peacecraft and that's exactly what we're going to do. First off do you know why Rome quit Preventers?" Paris demanded and got his answer in the look of surprise that crossed Milliardo's face before it reverted back to its usual cool state. "Obviously not. Her excuse for me is that she got sick of living a lie and that she thought it was time for her to live her life as herself. I think that's a bunch of bull. Since you've treated her badly in the past I can't really see that as being a reason and yet it's a possibility so did you two have a major blow up or something that I'm not aware of?"

"No, everything was fine when I left." Milliardo said as his eyes narrowed. "You think something made her quit?"

"I think that it's a distinct possibility. Both Rome and I have a lot of enemies but they're either after Heero and Noin or after Paris and Rome, not both. It's possible that someone discovered our secret besides you guys but then why wouldn't she tell me about it or take the person out. We both know her well enough to know that it would take a lot to get her to bow down to pressure or follow orders she doesn't want to obey. My guess is someone is putting a lot of pressure her way and that's why she left. Plus it has to be big and threatening a lot for her not to tell me or ask for help." Paris said grimly as he watched Milliardo's eyes darken ever so slightly. Despite the fact that Paris really didn't care for Milliardo on a personal level he respected him on a professional one and he could practically see the wheels turning in the other man's head.

"So you think someone's after her and she went out of sight to protect us?" Milliardo said softly, becoming more and more sure by the moment that he was correct. If she'd told him about her past he might have been slight upset and hurt that she hadn't told him sooner but he wouldn't have broken off with her if she'd been the reincarnation of Trieze himself. To find out another way had hurt a hell of a lot more then if she'd told him but what if she'd withheld the information because she felt telling him would put him in danger? If she'd come to him with her past and that someone was threatening her no force in heaven or hell would have been able to keep him from protecting her with his life. She knew that and would do the same for him, was that the answer to his question of why?

"That's my guess but so far I've turned up nothing to suggest what's going on. Perhaps you have some contacts who might be of some help in that area." Paris said dryly and permitted himself a small smile when the older man nodded his agreement. "I have to get some other things done today but I'll be in contact in case you find anything I've missed. Any questions before I hit the road?"

"Just one. Does she love me?" Milliardo asked softly, cursing himself inwardly for even asking. Asking this man in particular was a prime example of just how badly he'd fallen.

"At first it was just to get ahead, you had the kind of contacts that made it easier to get to our targets. In a way she was your friend during the war but she wasn't in love with you then. After you supposedly died everyone was sure of it but her, she said she just had a feeling in her gut that you were still alive. When you came back and she flew off with you it was because while you were gone I think she realized how much she valued your company and friendship. It was on Mars that it developed into the kind of love she'd always pretended to feel for you and that you feel for her though you've never had the brains to say it. It's said that a relationship can never survive if it was based on a lie, I would say that yours was based on a few well-placed half-truths. Rome is Noin in every way that really counts, if you're smarter then I think you are you'll realize that."

"I realize that. I'll start making calls and see what I can turn up." Milliardo said as he stood up in his chair, his eyes never leaving Paris's. "I think that together we can solve this particular puzzle."

"Sounds good to me." Paris agreed with a nod. "Now if you'll excuse me I have places to go and people to see." 

Paris wondered how long it would take Milliardo to realize that Relena would be one of the people Paris would want to see before he returned home. It would probably be at least an hour or two before the man realized that Paris had yet to speak to Relena about her involvement in his unmasking. Not to mention the man was so busy thinking about Rome Paris doubted Relena would come to mind any time soon, which suited him just fine. Pulling the car over to the curb Paris got out of it and locking things up walked to the curb to look up at the large walls that surrounding Relena's current residence. Apparently rooms were being redecorated in Relena's usual residence so she was staying here at the home of one of her political supporters which was more then fine by him. The security at Relena's mansion was as close to impenetrable as humanly possible and even though he'd designed it himself he questioned whether even he could successfully penetrate the perimeter without being caught. Luckily for him but unlucky for Relena the house she was staying at had good security but nothing he couldn't handle on an off day. Rolling his shoulders a bit to loosen them up Paris's eyes swept the area around him and wondered if after he got in and completed his business he should inform the owner of the house of just how easy it would be to breach the security. Probably not Paris decided with a grin. After he left it would be painfully obvious how inferior the defences were.

"So let's get this show on the road." Paris said softly as he strolled down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets as he whistled a cheery tune under his breath as he smiled at the people he passed as though he were simply on an after noon stroll. He'd planned to intercept Relena at her office but she hadn't been there but it hadn't taken much to find out why. Apparently Relena had had several late night meetings the night before and several daunting ones this evening so she'd gone home to catch up on some sleep and relax before show time which suited Paris's purposes. This way he could really teach her a lesson, show her exactly what kind of tiger she'd grabbed by the tail. Finally reaching the gate to a side entrance to the house Paris shook his head in disgust at the overall set-up. No guards and not a single camera in sight, pathetic. Of course he knew there was two but that was a given and he'd easily found that out along with the blueprints for the house. Pulling a small gadget out of his pocket Paris hit a button that would cause the camera to show the last five minutes all over again leaving no trace of his presence. Walking over to the rails he accessed the side panel and hitting in the code watched the doors swing open with a bored look on his face. Walking through he turned to watch the doors close behind then with a flick of the button had the security cameras once again working at top efficiency. Pleased Paris continued to play with the video cameras as he made his way to the house, getting their with an ease that made him want to blow something up just to make a point. Intending to call one of the guys about the pathetic security as soon as he was done Paris slipped into the house and seeing no one stealthily made his way through the first level and up to the second then third where he knew he'd find the target. 

Stopping at the top of the stairs of the third floor Paris looked behind him and seeing only a few servants wandering about their business made a mental note to really let Peacecraft have it for letting Relena stay in such a place. God only knows what kind of unsavory characters could get in. Characters like him for instance. Smirking at the thought Paris looked down one hallway and then over to the right, feeling his eyes begin to boil when he saw Relena's bodyguard reading a newspaper, muttering under his breath about something. He was supposed to be watching Relena, not reading the God damn newspaper! Well he obviously needed a lesson in the art of bodyguarding and Paris was just the guy to teach him. Walking forward then to the right without making a sound Paris walked towards him, never taking his eyes off the man who continued to read the paper, completely unaware of the predator coming towards him. Paris was nearly in front of him before the man's instincts kicked in but by then it was to late and he only had time to gasp before Paris's fist connected with the man's face. The bodyguard hit the floor with a thud and squatting down Paris looked at the unconscious man with a great deal of disgust. Holding in the itch to hit the son of a bitch again Paris stood up and walked over to the door beside Relena's. Opening it without a problem Paris grabbed a hold of the unconscious man and dragged him inside, using the drape ties to bind and gag the man. Figuring that that would hold him for a while Paris headed out the door and with a lock picking tool effectively locked the man in. Placing the tool back in his pocket Paris's eyes slid over to Relena's door and with a smirk stood in front of the door. Lifting a hand he placed it on the doorknob and twisted, the door opening without a sound. With a pleased look Paris slipped into the room and closed it carefully behind him.

Relena looked into the bathroom mirror and tried to figure out what was responsible for the chill that had just run down her spine. In nothing more then a bathrobe after her quick shower Relena tried to convince herself that it was simply her body reacting to leaving the warm shower but her mind said different. Looking away from the mirror Relena's hand instinctively tightened around the brush she held in her hand as she looked towards the door that lead from the bathroom to her sleeping quarters. It was likely nothing but she could shake the feeling that something was wrong. As much as she appreciated the fact that her new bodyguard let her have more freedom of movement she couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be much protection if he wasn't with her. Rather then stay in the bathroom and wonder Relena tightened her grip on the brush then walked towards the door, barely making a sound on the tiled floor. Reaching the door she reached out a hand and turning the doorknob looked out into her room. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary Relena walked forward then sensing rather then seeing spun around to stare at her bed where Paris was lounging against her bed post casually, his hands in his pockets with his leather jacket lying on her bed. "Heero." Relena breathed and watched as Heero remained as he was, not even acknowledging her presence.

"Hello Relena, long time no see." Paris said softly, deliberately not looking at her. He'd changed his mind about this being a better confrontational place; the office would have been better. Relena didn't walk around in bathrobes in her office with a bed nearby. Of course she could be in one of her usual nun suits and he'd still feel this way but he would have been less aware of it in a business setting. 

"How did you get in here?" Relena asked then realized what a stupid question that was. There was nowhere Heero couldn't go if he wanted to get there. The question was what had he done to get in here without being stopped.

"I didn't kill anyone if that's what your wondering." Paris said with a smirk as he lifted his head to look her directly in the eye. "The security and your bodyguard were pathetically easy though, you just can't find good help these days I suppose. You know why I'm here don't you?"

"You're here to punish me for giving you that necklace with the bug in it." Relena said softly, her heart beating wildly in her chest so that she wondered that it didn't break free. "I never meant to betray you but I did and for that I'm sorry. There's nothing I can say or do that could even begin to show you how much I wish I could take it all back-but I can't. You're a good person and I betrayed the trust you had for me- I accept whatever punishment you see fit in the hopes that you'll realize how much I value what we had."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Paris said softly as he moved from the bed to stand in front of her, a foot between them at most. "You would trust me to dole out any punishment I deemed suitable, let me break you and destroy your innocence and goodness. You'd stand there and take it and take it until you broke and you still wouldn't hate me would you Relena-despite it you'd still hold on to your belief that I'm as good person."

"I'd stand here and take it because I trust you, Paris." Relena said as she lifted up a hand and placed it on his cheek, the warmth of his skin a comfort. Perhaps he'd only come here for revenge and she'd let him exalt it because it was him and to deny him anything was beyond her. In her heart she knew that he would never harm her no matter what he threatened or how many times he'd told her that he'd kill her. This was her hero and his name, clothing or the person he presented himself to be didn't matter, it was her knight in tarnished armor she saw in his eyes and he had her faith and trust whether he wished it or not.

"Damn you to Hell but you mean that don't you." Paris stated rather then asked as he stared into her blue eyes which could hide nothing from his prying eyes. There was fear in those eyes but that was to be expected, he would have been surprised as hell if there hadn't been. But their was also trust, pain and sorrow in those eyes, telling him without words that she'd meant ever word that had fallen from her lips. She stood there in front of him knowing the things he'd done in the past, what he was capable of doing to her and yet she stood there with her hand upon his cheek as she looked at him, at his mercy. "I had it all planned out you know." Paris continued when she said nothing. "I had it all planned out how I was going to make you pay for what you'd done. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to realize that you'd been a part of it, that you'd helped them set me up? Can you even begin to imagine what it was like to know that you'd do such a thing?"

"I would think it hurt as much as when I realized what I'd done and that I might never see you again." Relena replied softly and Paris watched a solitary tear roll down her cheek.

"Why-why the hell did you have to go and say that." Paris said harshly as he grabbed her arms, his fingers digging in like vises as his eyes drilled into hers. How he longed to yell at her, shake her, tell her off but he could do none of those things because it was Relena and hurting her was beyond him, something he couldn't do even if it were life and death. Loosening his hold Paris stared at her then letting go of her right arm moved the hand to lay on top of the one she'd placed upon his cheek. Staring into each others eyes Paris and Relena moved together, Relena lifting her head and Paris bending his own as they moved as one, lips meeting for the first time. His other hand leaving her arm it rose like the first only this one moved to wrap around the back of her neck, pulling her head closer as they're lips moved hesitantly over the others. Both of them had dreamed of this moment for so long that it was like a dream only for once they weren't waking up any time soon. Of course both of them had been kissed before and kissed others but it was as if it were their first time as Relena's left hand hesitantly caressed his face with her right still trapped under his. It was as if he'd been dwelling in hell all his life and suddenly been given a chance to enter heaven Paris thought as he kissed her, savoring her mouth as he recorded ever taste and texture in his mind. There'd always been something between them and now he felt and knew what happened when that connection was acknowledged. Pure and simple heaven on earth. They'd been waiting to reach this place for so many years that both damned the consequences, both too busy expressing the feelings they'd kept bottled up for so long.

Relena couldn't believe that he was here, in her arms after all she'd done and all that had stood in their way. He would leave after this, possibly to never come back ever again but she didn't care, all she cared about was the moment, the present not the future. Oh to be kissed and held by Heero went beyond anything she'd ever dreamed and to know that this was real and that he wanted her was the most precious gift anyone could have ever given her. At the feel of his lips upon her neck Relena groaned and turned her neck to give him better access, swaying towards him as her legs went limp. Sensing this Heero drew his arms away, wrapping them around her waist as he continued to trail wet kisses down her neck. Her right hand free now Relena moved it to his lower back then slide her hand under his shirt to meet the warm flesh underneath. Groaning slight at the feel of her fingers caressing his back Paris turned his attention back to her mouth and began to consume it, using his tongue to show her exactly what he wanted to do to her body. Seconds ticked by then Relena was right there with him, stroke for stroke as their tongues danced and their eyes locked together, neither capable of looking away. Both hands on his back now Relena's fingernails dug hard into Paris's back as his hands found their way to her skin under her robe. Moaning her agreement Relena arched against Paris as his hands slipped around either side of her stomach to her back where his hands began to explore. Not to be outdone Relena's hands moved out from under his shirt and moved to the front where they began to undo buttons from the bottom up, her fingers explore every inch of skin revealed. The feel of her tongue and her hands was enough to make him forget everything Paris thought in a daze as his fingers slide up and down her back before edging towards the front where he brushed the side of her left breast with his hand, causing her to halt with the shirt and to bring her hands up to clutch his shoulders, leaning against him as though she were incapable of remaining standing. And if that were the case she'd better lay down Paris thought with a wicked smile as he ended the kiss to stare down at the girl who looked back at him with glazed eyes, her lips red and swollen from his kisses. This is how he'd always wanted her and there was a bed in easy reach but at what price? He could have her now but that wouldn't solve anything and as much as he wanted her he didn't just want it to be about sex either. He loved Relena and he knew that she cared deeply for him but he couldn't take her body if he couldn't have her heart and soul as well. 

Keeping eye contact Paris swept her off her feet and cradling her in his arms walked over to the bed, gently setting her down upon it. Looking down at her Paris imprinted everything in his mind as he bent over to place a warm butterfly kiss on her lips before drawing back, regret and intense longing in his beautiful blue eyes. "I have to go Relena." 

Relena stared up at him then turned her head so that she wasn't looking at him but at a picture frame across the room. Oh how she wanted to throw herself back into his arms, beg him to stay but she could do neither because she knew him to well. She'd seen the regret in his eyes and knew that he must be feeling at least something of what she was feeling right now. To ask him to stay would be wrong because she new in her heart that it was possible he might stay and something was obviously telling him it wasn't the way to go. Perhaps her body hummed for his touch but her heart would only accept him coming to her without reservation. "Will you be back?" Relena asked softly as she turned her gaze back to his, a questioning look on her face as she rose to her knees on the bed, not carrying that her robe was practically hanging open as Paris had loosened it quite a bit while his hands hand been exploring.

Mouth dry Paris forced himself to look her in the eyes and felt his heart pick up at the look in her eyes. He knew those eyes as well as his own and they know spoke of understanding, of a caring and trust that made him think that maybe after this was all over and he'd figured things out they might have a future that included the other. But until everything was sorted out and he knew how everything stood he'd keep his distance and see what happened. If she waited for him-they would see where this road led them. Reaching down Paris copied Relena's early action and placed a hand on her cheek, his eyes going softer as he looked deep into her eyes giving Relena a jolt as she saw emotions there that made her think that maybe there was hope however small. "I really like that jacket, I'll be back for it." Paris said as he motioned with his head towards the leather jacket near her side. Leaning over he slowly kissed her until they drew apart from lack of air, each breathing heavily and with a sense that it wouldn't be there last. "Good bye, Relena." 

"Good bye, Paris." Relena echoed as she watched him move away then make his way to her door, never looking back as he opened it and then shut it carefully behind him. Falling down on her side Relena stared at the door before rolling over to her other side, grabbing the jacket then pulling it tightly against her chest. He would be back, even if his excuse was that it was for the jacket.


	11. Darkness Falls Once More

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except for my plot and original characters.  Anyone crazy enough to take this plot will be visited by Sue-ling and will be very sorry they dared to try and copy something of mine.  Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy.

Darkness Falls Once More

Most people who knew Julian would say that he was a very easy going and likeable guy.  A bit clumsy and forgetful, but a really great and non violent type.  Well he was feeling very violent at the moment as he paced in the elevator from one end of the narrow compartment to the other.  His dark eyes flashing he couldn't stay still no matter how many times Sue-Ling had asked him to stop and she'd given up after the long plane ride to Preventers.  The fact that he'd been mugged, or that people had tried to and threatened him with a gun wasn't why he was mad or at Preventers.  Sue-Ling had rescued him after all and as far as he was concerned that was the end of it.  He'd even dropped some money with the men that Sue-ling had kicked into dust in apology for the fact that they were all likely going to end up in body casts as a result if Sue-Ling's interference.  What he was mad about was centered on a certain member of the organization known as Preventers.  While Julian was plotting the possible death of Milliardo Peacecraft Sue-ling was planning the death of one of Julian's business acquaintance who also happened to be a friend of the Peacecraft family.  The man had talked about his surprise that the young Peacecraft had apparently broken off with his long time girlfriend Lucreazia Noin, especially since they'd been living together for so long.  There was no one in the McMaster family or friends that had not covered that fact from Julian who was rather old fashioned and now the shit had hit the fan to be blunt.  Julian now knew that his beloved cousin had been living in sin with a man who was not her husband and as Paris had done nothing and he was the eldest male it was his duty to set things right.  It didn't even really occur to him that picking a fight with Milliardo Peacecraft might not be a good idea; his mind was solely focused on the two choices he was going to give Peacecraft to pick from.  Either he married Rome and made an honest woman of her or Julian was going to have to kick the other man's ass, simple as that in defense of the honor Peacecraft had dared to tarnish.  Perhaps Paris had seen nothing wrong with it and maybe most wouldn't but Julian wasn't most and he demanded satisfaction.

"This is not smart nor a wise course of action no matter how you look at it." Sue-Ling mentioned once again for what seemed like the billionth time as the elevator signaled that they had only one more floor to go before reaching their destination.  She would rather have walked and sat in hot coals then do this but where Julian went she went and even though he was about to make an utter fool of himself it was her duty to be there and to prevent any of the pilots from causing any harm to him.

"It's my duty, Sue-Ling.  I'd do the same if anyone dared to impeach upon your honor or any other woman in my family.  It's my duty and responsibility." Julian said firmly with a nod as the door opened.  Stepping out Julian placed his hand in front of the door so that it wouldn't shut on her as she stepped out.  In a casual black business suit Julian looked like he was on his way to a business meeting while Sue-Ling wore a Chinese styled shirt with a Mandarin collar in gold with loose black pants.  Her hair in two braided buns, one on each side of her head she looked very pretty and dainty till you looked into her dark almond shaped eyes and knew that this was no fragile blossom.  

"If anyone were ever so stupid as to do such a thing I would end their existence without requiring your help." Sue-Ling argued with a calm look on her face as she scanned the hallway they'd stepped into.  There were more then a dozen soldiers loitering around in the first sweep of her eyes and she did not like the odds.  If Julian and Peacecraft did not settle these matters reasonably there would be trouble, not to mention what Rome would do to them both.

"Well be that as it may if there was anything left of the guy I'd still see that his life ended with me telling him what a despicable and terrible person he was." Julian said with a nod as he walked over to the reception area, motioning with a slight turn of his hand to stay in the background.  "Excuse me, ma'am." Julian said as he smiled charmingly at the elderly looking woman behind the desk, bowing slightly out of respect.  Respecting his elders was as important as protecting the female members of him family in his opinion.  "I'm looking for Milliardo Peacecraft; I understand that he's on this floor.  If you wouldn't mind directing me?"   

"I'm sorry, Sir but Mr. Peacecraft is currently in a business meeting-I'm sorry but are you related to Noin, the resemblance is striking?" The woman asked as she peered up at him curiously, she hadn't been aware that the girl had any family but the resemblance was so apparent it was impossible for him not to be.

"You could say so in a manner of speaking." Julian said with a nod and a smile at being recognized, pleased that there had been affection for his cousin in her voice.  "Do you perhaps know when he'll be finished, it's a very important manner that I need to speak to him about."

"I would imagine that they should be done in about ten minutes as I believe Lady Une has a business dinner to attend." The secretary said, pleased to be helpful, especially for a relative of Noin's who was such a nice girl.  "If you'll just take a seat over there you won't miss him."

"Thank you very much for your help." Julian said with another smile before nodding and heading over to the chairs she'd mentioned which were quite comfortable as he sat down with Sue-Ling taking the seat beside him, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she appeared to stare off into space when really she was simply absorbing everything at once and not showing it at all.  "Sue-Ling, do you suppose I should call Rome now and tell her about what happened at the airport or wait until I can tell her in person?  I'm sure it was just a regular mugging and they might get really worried if I tell them."

"The three individuals were not your average muggers, Julian." Sue-Ling said giving him an indulgent look.  While they'd outside the airport waiting for the plane to arrive to take them to Preventers three men had attempted to mug Julian when she was helping a foreigner read a map.  They'd pulled him into the alleyway nearby and had pulled a gun at him.  She however had sensed something wrong and dispatched the three would be attackers and the quality of their clothing and their fighting ability made her question the idea that they were simply muggers.  "I believe they went after you specifically."

"You think so?  You think they were maybe gonna kidnap me and hold me for ransom?" Julian said looking thrilled at the idea.  It was too cool; he'd almost been abducted and held against his will.  Of course if they'd actually taken him it wouldn't have been cool but of course Sue-Ling hadn't let them take him so it was cool to have been nearly taken.

"I think that they meant to do you harm." Sue-Ling was saying just as the sound of people approaching reached their ears.  Turning her head she saw the pilots, Milliardo, Relena and Lady Une coming in their direction, looking worn out and tired after a long day at the job.

"I'm going straight to bed and am not rising even if there's a hurricane or an earthquake.  I'm getting seven hours of sleep tonight if it kills me." Duo said wit ha shake of his head, sending his braid swinging back and forth behind him.  "I can't remember ever being this worn out."

"I know what you mean, I'm whipped." Quatre agreed as he walked beside Trowa, having a bit of trouble keeping his eyes open.  He was really exhausted after a day of meetings and was looking forward to getting some sleep when his eyes locked on two figures rising to meet them.  "Hey wait a minute..you're.."

"Julian McMaster." Julian said with a warm smile for Quatre, a man he had a great deal of respect for though they'd never met.  The man ran a good business and had done a great deal to insure the peace the world and colonies was currently enjoying.  Besides that he was Paris's friend which made him a great guy in Julian's mind since Paris was an excellent judge of character.  "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Quatre, I've heard a great deal about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Quatre said as he held out his hand to shake Julian's, having a feeling that he was going to like Paris's cousin.  "What brings you to Preventers?  I hope Rome and Paris are well?"

"They were both fine the last time I talked with them thanks." Julian said with a smile then turned into a hard look as his eyes zeroed in on Milliardo like a hawk spotting his prey.  Looking very much like Rome at that moment.  "And I'm here to have a little chat with him concerning his intentions towards my cousin.  It would appear that we need to come to some sort of understanding over a personal matter."

"Oh?" Milliardo said as he looked at the man in surprise.  Now what was going on here?  "Does Rome know you're here?"  Somehow he really doubted it as she would never send Julian to do her work for her and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what this man had to say.  "Id be happy to speak to you regardless, if you'll come with me I'll show you to my office where we can discuss this."

"That's fine with me and I do hope that you are as good with a sword as Rome claims you are as you will be needing those skills if you don't intend to do the honorable thing and marry my cousin.  Perhaps because you were unaware that she had male relatives you thought you could take advantage of her without repercussions but I assure you that is not the case.  And despite what you might think I am very, very good with a sword." Julian said in his best imitation of Paris which wasn't as good but was pretty damn close in his opinion. "I would really hate to have to use something as crude and unfashionable as guns."

"Who on earth are you and what on earth is going on?" Lady Une demanded in the silence that followed Julian's announcement. The man bore a striking resemblance to Noin, could Noin be the cousin the boy was referring to and how did Quatre know the young man.  What on earth was going on period.  First Noin up and left without any real justification or explanation and now there was a young man here who looked too much like Noin to ignore possibly challenging Milliardo to a duel of some sort over the man's cousin who had to be Noin and yet had been referred to as Rome if she wasn't mistaken.

"You're challenging me to a duel, or will if I don't intend to ask her to marry me?" Milliardo said in a shocked voice as he stared at Julian, not entirely sure how he was suppose to react to this.  "You do realize that there is the slight problem of the fact that I have no idea where she is even if I wanted to ask her.  And for the record I am quite skilled with a sword."

"I know it's none of my business but I don't believe she would appreciate you killing each other over her." Trowa spoke up as he looked from them to the silent figure slightly behind Julian.  She had remained silent through all this but her presence was more then felt as she watched them with her dark brown eyes.   

"Regardless of that fact it's my duty as her protector to see to it that this is resolved with my cousin's honor unblemished, one way or another." Julian said with another hard look in Milliardo's direction.

"I think we should take this to Mr. Peacecraft office and discuss this rationally." Sue-Ling said as she laid a hand on Julian's shoulder though her eyes were on three soldiers who looked as though they would spring to their commander's defense if Julian were to make a move to harm Milliardo.  She was a fighter through and through Trowa thought then turned his head as the sounds of a commotion reached his ears.  Every ones heads turning they watched a gentlemen of around sixty coming towards them who resembled Julian too much to be a coincidence.

"Grandfather!" Julian said as his jaw dropped in amazement as his grandfather hurried over to him and grabbing him pulled him into a big bear hug.  What was wrong, his grandfather was far from affectionate and wasn't speaking to him for that matter.  Not to mention the fact that his grandfather actually looked thrilled to see him along with a rather panicky look that was really out of character.  His grandfather was famous for his poker face and he never let anything show that he didn't want seen.  He must be really shook up about something Julian thought to himself as he hugged his grandfather back.

"Julian, you're all right, I was so worried when I couldn't get you on your cell phone.   I realized that odds were you'd replaced it by now but still I.. Thank God I thought out of the three they would have gotten you easily enough.  Where are you're cousins, where are Paris and Rome?" The older man demanded as he pulled away from his grandson, holding his grandson's shoulders as he stared down at him with a slightly desperate look in his eyes.  "We need to warn them, they're in danger.  Where are they, Julian?"

"What do you mean they're in danger, what's wrong?" Duo demanded as he hurried forward at the news that his best friend was in possible danger, all thoughts of sleep vanishing like fog.  If his buddy needed him he was there no questions ask.  Of course Heero found trouble where ever he went and usually could handle it easily but it never hurt to have a friend covering your back just in case.

"Someone has hired people to kill members of my family, the men who attempted to finish me off let it slip that Julian, Rome and Paris were intended targets.  We need to warn them immediately." Was the response as the head of the Mc Master family rubbed his hands over his face in a panic.  "Do you know where they are?"

"I'll call them." Sue-Ling said as they all began to talk at once discussing the idea that their friend and in Julian and his grandfathers case their relatives.  Everyone quieting down Sue-Ling dialed Paris's number and calmly waited for him to pick up.  He was fine she told herself as she waited, inwardly praying that he would pick up.  Relief flooded through her when she heard the click of the phone being picked up but the relief was short lived because it wasn't Paris on the other line and Lana had very bad news to relay.  Listening carefully Sue-Ling felt her throat close up with dread as she listened to what had happened and what was being done.  After telling Lana to keep them posted Sue-Ling pressed end and looked up at the eyes which were all staring at her with questioning looks.  "Rome and Paris have been kidnapped, Lana just arrived at the house and it's confirmed.  Two hour ago individuals broke onto the McMaster House grounds and brought with them a small child.  They then drew Rome and Paris out of the house and on to the grounds with threats to the boy's well being.  From the boy's story apparently Rome and Paris put themselves in easy harms way in order to get him away from danger and in the course of this were both shot with what is believed was a tranquillizer gun.  The boy was recaptured and held until the drugs took effect.  The boy was then knocked unconscious and discarded on the lawn.  It is believed that the men took off with Rome and Paris, their bodies haven't been found on the grounds and a tranquillizer dart was found which we are taking to mean that they are meant to be kept alive for the time being.  There are no leads as to who is responsible for it or why.  Mr. McMaster, care to shed a light on that?"

"I have no idea...my grandchildren, isn't it enough I've lost my son and wife, am I to lose them as well." Was the response as the old man covered his face with his hands, looking older then his age suddenly as he weaved slightly where he stood.  Each taking an arm Julian and Sue-Ling carefully drew him over to one of the chairs they'd been sitting in earlier.

"Don't worry, I know your grandson and he and Rome can take care of themselves no problem.  For them this will be a walk in the park no problem." Duo said with a forced grin as he tried to fight against the fear that was welling up in his gut.  "I'm sure that they're kicking ass as we speak


	12. The Mask and Lies Come Out

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters.  I hope you enjoy and please review cause I'd love to hear from you. ^_^ 

The Masks and Lies Come Out

"Hey, this place has huge satellites right, here and in the colonies I would imagine." Julian said as he tapped a finger against his cheek.  "Do you think we could use them?" Julian added when the guys nodded that they did indeed have some awesome satellites that were in the earth and the various colonies atmospheres.

"I don't see why we couldn't but how is that going to help us?" Duo asked as he looked at Julian questioningly.  He'd force them to let them use the satellites if it meant getting Heero and Noin back to them safely.

"But the satellites can be used to hone in on a signal, which means that provided they haven't taken Rome underground or separated the two we should be able to find them." Julian said with an excited look on his face.  "Where's the control rooms for the satellites?"

"Not that you bothered to ask but you have my permission to access them and you can explain along the way what the Hell is going on here because I feel like I'm not understanding half of what's going on."  Lady Une said as she motioned with her head towards the elevator.  Since there were so many of them the Gundam pilots agreed to take the stairs to the top floor which Duo was in too much of a worry to complain about.  Everyone else loading into the elevator Lady Une started firing questions as soon as the doors shut.   She trusted the pilots enough to allow them to use the satellites but her trust only went so far and she wanted answers and she wanted them now.  "All right, I want answers and I want them now.  Who are you two, why do you look like my former Lieutenant Noin and just plain what the Hell is going on here?"

"I'm Julian like I said earlier and this is my grandfather Niles McMaster Senior." Julian said trying to think of how on earth he was going to explain this.

"Noin is my late wife's maiden name, what does that have to do with anything and for that matter why on earth are you here, Julian?" Niles demanded as he looked over at his grandson.  He'd heard about his grandson's assistant as well and Niles had to agree with their assessment of her.  She was scary and intimidating the way she looked at you with those cold dark eyes, as if she could look right through you and into your soul.   "I'm aware that you do business with this operation but why on earth were you threatening him?" Niles wanted to know since Milliardo Peacecraft was not someone anyone with a mind wanted to make an enemy of.  "And for that matter I don't see how it's possibly that any of my wife's relatives could resemble us."

"Ah well, Grandfather." Julian said with a weak smile, cursing the fact that he was going to have to be the one to explain all this.  "You see Rome and Paris decided to follow family tradition and enlisted in the military.  Up until a little while ago they both worked here."  Julian thought it wise that he leave why he was after Peacecraft alone for the time being.  "They both signed up under different names."

"Wait a minute, do you mean to tell me that our security is so bad that both Noin and..dear god not Heero." Lady Une said as she stared at the boy in shock.  Heero was the only one who had left recently and without any real solid reason either.  "Tell me Lucreazia Noin and Heero Yuy are not siblings."

"Actually they are." Relena said since the poor kid looked like a cornered rat.  "We only recently found out about it ourselves."

"Wait a minute, isn't Lucreazia Noin the girl you've been dating and living with for the last couple of years?" Niles asked in confusion as he looked over at Milliardo questioningly.  "My daughter in law loves to gossip and they're always speculating about you two.  Hold on a minute-has this son of a bitch been living with my Rome!" Niles thundered and quickly everyone saw where Paris had got his death glare from.

"Am I the only one in this whole world that didn't know about this!" Julian said as he looked at them all with a shocked look on his face.  "What else is everyone keeping from me?" Julian added as he looked over at Sue-Ling with a desperate look on his face.  "And don't worry about the living together, I'm handling it as soon as this is over."

The elevator pinging everyone got out all talking at once as they tried to explain what had happened while Julian and Sue-Ling kept a firm grip on his grandfather since he looked like he very much wanted to break Milliardo into little pieces.

"What..did..we miss?" Duo asked as they came into view, Duo and Quatre both looking a little worse for wear while Wufei and Trowa appeared unaffected.  All four boys were looking at the scene in front of them and thinking that Paris resembled his grandfather in a lot of ways which was a scary thought really. 

"When this is all over you all have a lot of explaining to do." Lady Une said as she just shook her head, walking down the hallway with the others trailing close behind, Relena filling the guys in who had a feeling Milliardo was in a lot of trouble and that Paris seemed to be the only male in the family who didn't seem to want to kill the man.  Now that was a scary thought.  Stopping in front of a large set of doors Lady Une went to the security panel and quickly typed in the codes that would allow them in.  A slight ping later the doors opened to reveal a huge room with one wall a huge screen with a huge console in the middle with various screens and other machinery everywhere else.  Ushering everyone in Julian headed straight for the console, taking off his jacket as he went along.  Slugging it over the nearest chair he sat down and began typing away, breaking through the coding with ease.  "How the Hell, you know the codes?" Lady Une demanded as she looked over at his shoulder, watching his fingers move only making her dizzy.  He was more skilled then Heero and Lady Une had a feeling that at least she could have the small consolation that any normal computer expert likely would have never been able to get in.   Computer geniuses obviously ran in the family.

"I helped Paris design this, plus I make my living using these things, you learn shortcuts along the way." Julian said with a grin as his eyes never left the screen, not even having to look down at what he was typing in.  "There are several layers to this so having the codes would help if you wouldn't mind giving them to me.  Write them down, Sue-Ling." Julian said without even having to explain, knowing she'd understand.  Pulling out a notebook and a pen Sue-Ling held them out to Lady Une who giving both Sue-Ling and Julian weird looks began writing down the codes.  "Ling, I'm also going to need help here, it will go quicker with another set of hands.  Call her up will you?"

"Of course." Sue-Ling said as she got on the phone and began to speak in rapid Chinese to whoever was on the other line before handing up a minute later.  "She's on her way and will be here, in her words in two shakes of her fine ass." Sue-Ling said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's my girl." Julian said with a smile as he continued to type, using the codes Lady Une was providing him with.  Moments later there was a loud knocking on the door.  "That was quick, though I'd guess she shook her ass more then twice doing it." Julian said looking over before turning his attention to the console.  "Would you mind letting her in, Lady Une?"

Curious to see who on earth was at the door and how she'd gotten here so fast Lady Une approached the door with a hint of dread.  After all, what if it was one of her soldiers and the security had not only missed out on the truth about Heero and Noin but another one as well.  Opening the door Lady Une could only blink at the person standing there who quickly pushed her aside and came running into the room at a dead run.

"Hey, Sir, don't worry, I'll get those reports finished for you for tomorrow mornings meetings.  I promise." Asia said as she hurried over to the seat beside Julian and began typing away quickly, looking over at the codings Julian shoved over slightly so that she could read them better.  At a speed that was just as dizzying though not as bad as Julians Asia began to break through wall after all with surprising ease.

"You-you work for them?" Quatre said and there was a hint of hurt in his voice when he said it which surprised him.  It did hurt to think that she like Heero and Noin had lied and it was a shock to realize that he valued her friendship and company as much as the other two.  He spent more time with her then anyone else and he'd thought that they were friends.

"No, Quatre." Asia said looking up at her boss with her usual happy smile, not wanting him to think for a moment that she wasn't loyal to him.  "I work for you; I just know Rome and Paris a little better then you do.  Everything I told you has been true." Asia continued as she looked back at the screen, continuing her typing as she spoke.  "I just never mentioned that the Oz soldier that saved my life was Rome.  You're my number one; they're just really close seconds." Asia added the realizing how that sounded she quickly clarified with just a hint of pink on her cheeks.  "I mean loyalty wise."

"Oh." Quatre said, his own cheeks going a tad pink as well.  Of course he'd known that was what she meant.  He was glad though that she obviously was loyal to him and that he hadn't been wrong to put his trust in her.  And thinking back to what she'd told him about the Oz soldier and how she'd been saved he could understand her loyalty to Noin and the fact that she'd kept the McMasters secrets.  She obviously felt she owed them a lot and it had never been necessary to tell them about the truth.

"All right." Julian said turning everyone's attention to him.  "I've put in the codings for her signal, its being scanned for right now.  All we can do is wait and hope that we can find it."

"What kind of signal?" Trowa asked curiously.  "Does Rome habitually wear a tracking device of some sort?"

"Never goes anywhere without it." Julian said with a grin as he spun in his chair to face them.  "Both she and Paris had tracking device planed in their bodies so that if anything should happened to them in battle their remains could be found easier, especially Paris who seemed determined to blow himself up." Julian added with a roll of his eyes.  "Which is why we can't scan for him as well, his doesn't work anymore and he never got a new one though of the two he was the one that needed it the most." 

"They had transmitters surgically placed into their bodies?" Niles demanded, horror in his face.  "Exactly what have my grandchildren been up to?"

"Well since you disowned them its no wonder you don't know." Duo said with a dark look in the man's direction, Duo having decided he really didn't like the guy.  "I'm Paris's best friend by the way but you wouldn't know that either now would you?  Just like you wouldn't know that Paris and Rome have nearly died countless times, just like you don't know who they're close to and who their friends are."

"Duo." Relena said softly, placing a hand on the pilot's shoulder.   Right now what was important was finding their friends, chewing out the bastard who in her opinion deserved to be squashed by a Gundam could wait until later.  If she could find one she just might pilot it herself.

"No, he's right, I don't know them." Niles said with a shake of his head at the fact that a man who had hair longer then a girls was giving him a lecture and actually being right about it.   "I always had such high hopes for Rome, she was everything I could have hoped for, just like her father." Niles said with a weary look in his eyes.  "A sharp mind, a natural born leader, the kind that you could trust and expect to rise to any occasion.  But she was determined to have things her way, would never follow the rules unless it suited her."

"You mean because she refused to be separated from her brother?" Wufei said with a hard look in the man's direction.  Though he had been taught to respect his elders he felt the need to make his opinion on the subject known.  "She chose the honorable path by refusing the material goods you offered her and instead chose to stay with her brother as her parents, as your son would have wanted her to do."

Before Niles could respond Julian spoke up.  "Asia, what are you doing?" Julian asked having suddenly noticed that Asia was still typing away at something.

"I'm looking for another signal, I want to see if it's anywhere near Rome or if not where he is since there's always a chance Rome and Paris could be there too." Asia replied as she finished typing in the code, starting the search for the person as well.  Part of her was hoping he was because that would be one more nail in the man's coffin but another part hoped it wasn't because that man would keep Rome alive but hated Paris more then anything else in the galaxy.  Paris's survival chances would be lowered dramatically if he was in the hands of the bastard.  

"Another signal, who's?" Julian asked curiously, wondering what he was missing here.

"Possibly the bastard that's got them though it's questionable whether we should happy about that or not." Asia said with a weary look as she rubbed her neck absently from bending over the console the way she'd been.  "Well he's one possibility anyway, the only one we can track though so it's worth a shot."

"Well they're both on earth, or at least that's the most likely place." Julian said looking at the screen as he saw that the colonies had been ruled out as he'd expected them to be.  They wouldn't have likely decided to take them into space, or at least not yet.  Plus they had to realize how dangerous Rome and Paris were.  "Who do you think might have them?  And for that matter why?"

"Jealousy, pride and pure stupidity in this case." Asia said with a shake of her head, not quite sure what to tell them.  After all she'd promised Rome that she'd keep her mouth shut about this. After all Rome had gone to a lot of trouble to keep this from everyone, even from Paris.  Spilling now, when things were unsure would not be a good idea most likely, she'd wait until she thought it was confirmed that they were dealing with the asshole.  "I'll explain it all if there's a good chance it's him."

"Just one question, it's not common knowledge that Rome was Noin and Paris Heero, is this the reason why she left Preventers, because of this person you're talking about?" Milliardo asked thinking it through from the pieces he'd been able to gather.  "Paris thought that maybe something made her quit, from the sounds of it you know more then he did and you're close to her obviously.  Are we dealing with that cause?"

"Well maybe you aren't as dense as I thought." Asia said with a smirk as she considered how to answer that little land mine.  She couldn't say too much but perhaps she could somehow work it so that she said enough that he would get the general idea without landing her in very hot water with Rome later on.   "Rome didn't leave because she wanted to go, she left because she had to go in order to insure the safety of those closest to her.  An individual who was aware of Rome pretending and living here as Lucreazia Noin has been contacting her and threatened the lives of everyone from you and Paris to Pagan and Noin's next door neighbors kids.  Obviously she chose the route where the least amount of suffering was caused."

"Hit her right where she was weakest." Trowa said with a nod, more pieces of the puzzle falling into place to show themselves to be facing a very dark and inhumane individual who'd been playing cat and mouse with Rome.  "She's lost so much already, it was a given that she'd sacrifice her happiness to prevent losing anyone else, especially Milliardo and Paris.  She's likely been trying to handle it on her own, to keep us from getting involved and possibly hurt in the process." 


	13. A Sister's Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters, everything else belongs to someone else.  I hope that you enjoy and that you review so that I know its being read.  Also to help me can you include in your review whether you would like this series to continue focusing on other characters such as Sue Ling and Asia and of course the pilots. 

A Sister's Love

After what seemed like hours but was really only minutes both trackers showed their people to be on earth, then Europe and then in Italy.  Both dots were moving side by side, indicating that they were becoming closer and closer to each other.  Finally it was narrowed down to one building and both people being tracked were in it.  Working together Julian and Asia hacked into the security system so that they could try to get visual and sound.  "Looks like the other target is in there, just like you predicted." Julian comment as he typed away.  "And this is some superior security we're hacking into, unusual for a warehouse, much less one in this type of neighborhood."

"People would be less likely to ask questions in this type of neighborhood." Asia pointed out as she looked over at him pointedly.  "It fits that he'd own such a place, as oily and disgusting as he is.  Don't bother with a visual for him, just concentrate on finding Rome and Paris."

"Understood, good luck." Sue Ling said into the cell phone having called in people they knew in the area who would be willing to go in and get the siblings out of there.  Not to mention the fact that it wasn't likely going to be easily accomplished.

"I've hacked into the security monitors, now I just have to find her." Julian said, already ahead of Asia.  Going from monitor to monitor he swore when he came up with the right one.  Quickly he accessed the controls for the large screen on one side of the rooms walls and with a flicker a large image came up on screen.  Rome, her legs and arms bound hung from the rafters of the room by a rope tied to the ropes around her slim wrists.  She dangled there, unconscious as she swung slightly back and forth in her pjs.  She was wearing a black tank top and black boxers, both dirty and no defense against the dampness of the building.  There were bruises forming on her face and stomach, a hint of blood drying at her lips where she'd been struck across the face earlier.  There where middle aged two men in the room, playing a game of cards and smoking away as if she weren't even there though they paused every once and a while to leer at her still form.  Working hard while the other stared at her in horror and wondered where Paris was Julian with some finessing managed to get sound, the room filled with the chatter of the two men playing their cards unaware of the intense rage now directed at them.

Italy

"Good for nothing hellcat she was, damn but my gut is killing me." Rickie said with a wince as he rubbed his stomach gingerly, his sire muscles protecting the action.  Though barely topping five foot six he was pure muscle and with his shaved head and scarred face he was obvious trouble.  There was a large skull tattoo on his left shoulder with tally marks under it, thirty three in all.  His way of keeping track of every life he'd taken and if he'd had his way the bitch would have been number thirty four.  Unfortunately they were under orders in that respect.

"Well I heard her brother put up quite a fight too.  Then again from what I hear they were quite the force to be reckoned with during the war.  Brother had a fondness for blowing things up." Rat said with a shake of his head, causing his greasy black hair to swing back and forth slightly.  He was thin as a bean pole and had a rather unfortunately rodent like face which had earned him his nickname.  "Wonder why it is that she's getting the proper treatment while that brother of hers is getting his ass kicked.  Seeing as the boss hates the brother wouldn't it make more sense to work the sister over, be more of a kicker for the little ass but instead we're not suppose to lay a finger on her.  Which is a real shame, wouldn't mind having a go at her myself.  Not much in the front area but she's got one fine ass, wouldn't mind seeing how much of a hellcat she is in the sack.  Bet she'd be one hell of a ride."

"Maybe that's why the boss is saving her." Rickie said with a shrug, not overly carrying one way or another.  Personally if he was allowed a go at her he'd use the time beating her within an inch of her bloody life the good for nothing bitch.  He'd like to slit her wrists and watch her bleed to death, her blood spurting out of her and all over the place while she screamed.  Women, never knowing their god damn place.  He didn't take lip from anyone, especially some bitch whore who thought she was a man.  Women belonged in the kitchen, not sitting behind a desk with a rank ordering people around like she was someone special. "What I want to know is why he's here though, never known the son of a bitch to dirty his girlie hands before.  He's all talk, but I bet he hasn't got the guts to do either of them himself, will most likely leave that to us and just stand back to watch."

"Ain't it the truth, waste really." Rat said as he looked over at the woman, licking his lips at the picture she made.  But he needed the money, he couldn't afford not to get paid or he was as good as six feet under.  "So you've met this guy then?  The one throwing all this money our way for these two?"

"Spoken with him, haven't seen the idiot yet, he thinks that so long as I don't know his face he's safe." Rickie said with a laugh, a hacking one as his smoking had more then gotten to his lungs years ago.  "Putz, well we'll be seeing him soon enough and I bet ya anything he's some fat, rich dandy in a fancy suit thinking himself a big man for what we've pulled off for him.  I'll tell you what I think, I think he's afraid of these two.  Heard he hired Marcus and Jimmy boy to take out their cousin too, wonder why he didn't want the kid brought here too?  Heard the boy's nothing but a data geek, would have been easy as pie, not like his cousins." Rickie added with a dark look in Rome's direction.  "Plus I heard their grandfather's on his way to the morgue shortly as well, the whole family must have pissed someone off big time."

"Yeah, no kidding.  Wonder why more of the family wasn't targeted or why they didn't just do them in one big sweep." Rat said with a thoughtful look on his rat like face, occasionally clever when he was sober as he was now.  He'd lost too many jobs in the past because he'd been too drunk to be of any use.  "I mean all four of them dying so close together, it's obvious that it's on purpose.  Won't this put the rest of the family on guard, I mean they own like billions, odds are they can't be that stupid. People in my family start dying right and left I'm gonna get the hell outta there and not show my fuckin face."

"Maybe it was just these four that presented the problem." Rickie said with a shrug though Rat did have a point there, a rare thing indeed.  "Though it's weird, two of the targets are child's play, the other two friggin military soldiers with bad ass attitudes.  Interesting family they got going, or had going in this case." He added with a guff of laughter as he was rather looking forward to the family losing some members, especially the bitch.  Getting up out of his seat Rickie walked over to Rome's still form and grinned up at her with a smug look on his face, placing his hand on her bare stomach to give her a slight push so that she swayed back and forth for a moment.  "Not so tough are you now huh?"

"Hey, Rickie, look at her feet. I think maybe we should loosen those ropes a bit." Rat said as he stood beside his friend.  "Looks like they're too tight, no circulation and the man did say he wanted her to be able to stand on her own two feet."

"True." Rickie said with a look of disgust.  Getting behind her he formed a kind of chair for her with his arms and chest so that her bound legs stood out for Rat to untie.  Quickly Rat undid the ropes and for good measure rubbed along her legs to increase circulation.  He was about to begin retying when he felt cold eyes on him.  Slowly he lifted his to look into eyes with his death mirrored in them.  Before he could even work up a scream her legs flashed out and wrapped around his neck, breaking it as her powerful legs with a sickening crunch before unwrapping quickly to push back and into the stomach of the man behind her who's hands had automatically dug  painfully into her hips at her movements.  Using the kick as leverage Rome brought her legs up to wrap around the rope attached to her hands.  Using her teeth to undo the easy enough knot while Rickie ran over to the table to get his gun where he had left it foolishly.  Dropping to the floor as he whirled around to face her Rome stood there with a hard look in her eyes, her arms still bound together as she watched him like a cat stalking a mouse even though he was the one who was armed.

"Stay right there you." Rickie said, sweating a great deal as he looked from her to Rat who lay on the ground, his neck at an odd angle with blood dripping from his pale as death face.  She's snapped it like a toothpick, like it was an ordinary thing to do.  Now wonder there were so many men in the warehouse, she was a monster.  "Jesus, Jesus Christ Rat."

"Unless you want to join him you'll kick that gun over here and get into that corner over there.  Then you're going to tell me where my brother is and you aren't going to lie about it." Rome said as she motioned to the far left corner with a slight movement of her head.  "Otherwise your death won't be near as quick and painless."

"I'm..I'm the one with the gun here.  You'll do what I tell you to do." Rickie said though the gun shook slightly and he couldn't seem to steady it.  It was as if she'd reached into his heart and froze it, cutting off all his air while she was at it.

"Last warning, where is my brother and drop the gun." Rome repeated quietly looking as cool and calm as though she had everything under complete control. "Drop it and kick it over here.  Now."

Not able to take it anymore he fired the gun, the bullet heading straight for her head.  Seeing it coming though Rome simply put her bound wrists in the way, the bullet slicing through the rope and skin on its way past. Continuing to fire blindly now Rome managed to keep out of the way while she used her strength to break the rest of the ropes so that they fell at her feet as she went at him in a zig zag pattern, bullets skinning clothes and a few flesh but none enough to hamper her as she appeared in front of him out of what seemed like thin air, her hand clamped on his gun hand.  Quickly she twisted the arm, breaking it in several places as he screamed out in agony, the gun dropping to the floor.  Letting him go Rome leaned over and picked up the gun, straightening to find him huddled in a fetal position, cradling his arm as he looked at her with naked fear on his pale face as he looked at her with the knowledge of his impending doom in his blue eyes.  "Please don't..Oh God please don't kill me.  I'll do anything you ask.  I don't know where he is, I swear I don't know where your brother is."

"Then you're no use to me now are you." Rome said coldly before firing off a shot that went straight through his throat, blood squirting out everywhere as he made a gurgling noise as he choked on his own blood.  Watching it spill and splash all over the place Rome watched him on the ground, his hands around his throat as though it would stop the bleeding when he was already dying, death blood had a certain tang to it that she recognized easily.  "You used an innocent child to get us, would have killed the boy if we hadn't given him an escape route.  Men like you deserve to die slowly and painfully.  As  you are now."  Walking away from him she picked up the gun that Rat had left on the table as well and tucking that into the waistband of her boxers headed out the door and into a long hallway to find her brother.

Preventers

"My God, she..she...she killed those two men." Was all Niles could manage as he watched his granddaughter in acute horror.  "She didn't even hesitate for a second."

"Hesitate for a second and that second could mean the difference between your life or death." Sue-Ling said calmly, not at all ruffled by what she had seen.  After all she too knew what it was to chose your life or the taking of another.   Besides there wasn't just Rome's life, there was Paris's and as his older sister Rome had a responsibility to look after and protect him.  "Would you rather watch her be sliced open with bullets then watch her walk away relatively un scratched with blood of nothing more then sewer rats on her hands?"

"Oh damn, trouble headed her way." Julian said cutting off the discussion as everyone turned their attention back to the screen to see what he meant.

Italy

Engaged in a shooting match Rome was holding her own but she was running out of ammo and she was still feeling a little off from the drugs they'd pumped into her.  What she needed was some more guns and maybe hand grenade or two.  Firing off another couple of shots Rome moved behind the wall just as another volley of bullets came flying at her face, one splintering into wood that went flying out in front of her.  Cursing under her breath Rome sent another volley of bullets in the direction of the fire and moving back behind the wall again waited for the return shots which never came.  Staying where she was for a full two minutes she inched from behind the wall slowly, no fire coming.  Walking cautiously over to the still forms of the first men she'd shot she began loading up on their weapons and ammo, taking whatever she could carry.  About to move onto the last guy she sensed someone behind her and spinning around on her heels was too late, a bullet flying through the air and through her chest, in the middle as she shot him automatically as she fell back onto the body of the man she'd just stripped of weapons.  Laying there she felt the blood streaming out her back and in a daze placed her hand on her stomach where the wound pulsated with pain and the blood spilling from it.  Forcing her arms to work she levered herself up on her hands, staring glassily at the crumpled form of the ground a few meters away, her shooter.  Forcing herself to her feet she weaved there back and forth, staying upright by shear will.  Walking over to the man like drunk Rome dropped to her knees beside him, looking at his ordinary face carefully, as though it were important.  Then shaking her head like a dog shaking off water her eyes cleared some what as her bloodied hands reached out and began undoing the buttons on the man's shirt with fingers that were only slightly unsteady.  Getting it off the man with effort Rome set it on the floor beside her then removed her shirt without a though then ripping the tank top up used it to bind up her wound slightly before slugging the man's shirt on, buttoning it up to hide the wound.  Getting to her feet once more she leaned against a wall for support for several minutes before looking down the hallway and pushing off from the wall took off running down it.  Maybe she was dying, but she refused to die until she knew her brother was safe.  


	14. A Sister's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but my original characters and plot. Thanks to all those who are reading and especially those who are taking the time to review. Also to clarify from last chap I meant continue the series with Sue Ling and Asia's stories involving the Gundam pilots forming a sort of trilogy when I'm done the story focused mainly on Rome and Paris. 

A Sister's Sacrifice 

Stopping only occasionally to rest and get her body under tight control Rome continued to search for her brother trying to get information out of every person she came across with not a lot of luck. Finally the tides turned when she saw a blur running down a corridor in front of her with several others in pursuit shooting at said blur. Taking it as a sign Rome hurried forward and started to pick off the men chasing the blur till she'd killed them all. Standing among the bodies Rome called out that the coast was clear. Seconds later a familiar dark head looked around the corner at her then grinning ran over to her with a grin on his face. Dressed only in his black boxers he had to be freezing in the cold dampness of the warehouse but he didn't so much as shiver. His body covered with forming bruises from his beatings he wasn't exactly a pretty sight but to Rome he was the most beautiful thing she'd seen all day. "I'd hug you but that would only hurt." Rome said as she reached out a hand to ruffle his head affectionately. "You got out too?" 

"Yeah, they underestimated how much I wanted to get out of their company." Paris said with a chuckle, heaving a sigh of relief that she was there and she was okay. He'd been nearly paralyzed with terror at the thought that something might have happened to her. "You okay?" Paris asked trying to look her over but she was pretty much covered up good though he could faintly smell blood on her and fresh blood at that. "The blood yours?" 

"Some of it, don't worry about it." Rome said as she lied with a straight face. Most of it was hers and the bandages were holding it in only so much. "Now what do you say we figure out how the hell to get out of this place in one piece." 

"That's going to take some doing..our dear cousin has us locked up in here pretty tight." Paris said as he watched her face closely and when there was no surprise on it at the news he knew that she had known and suspected it all along. "How long have you known he's been after us, Rome?" Paris demanded to know in a not pleased at all tone of voice. They'd always been honest with each other and he was severely pissed off that she'd been hiding something so important from him. 

"It's hard to remember a time when he didn't want us dead." Rome pointed out and Paris had to admit she was right. Cecil had hated them for as long as he could remember. "At first the threats were unsigned, made to look like a slight obsessed admirer but they were soon going down hill into threatening and little hints of exactly how much he hated me. Of course I put Asia on investigating it but we couldn't quite get a lock on it. Then the presents started. Pictures of you, all the pilots, Milliardo and all our friends. Stuff that had gone missing would suddenly appear in one of the packages. Then the notes telling me things were going to happen as a show of what was in store if I didn't do as he wanted. Remember when Quatre ended up in the hospital after he got so sick from eating almonds though he said he didn't eat any because he knew he was allergic? And when Sally was almost in a car accident because her brakes wouldn't work properly? Well those weren't accidents or their fault...and since I only had suspicions there was nothing I could do but take the threats seriously and follow them. Once I made it clear I understood and that I wouldn't go running to the police for help one of the first things he asked for was for me to break up with Milliardo saying that if he couldn't have me he'd make sure that no one else did. It was that that made me click into Cecil since he'd once said that same thing to me when he was trying to get me to come work with him on this project. He couldn't get grandfather to back the project but he knew that if I was involved Grandfather would be more likely to give it more of a chance." 

"The bastard's always been fixated on you, even when we were little and he was trying to lock me into rooms so that he could have your full attention. If he weren't our cousin I'd think he really did have a thing for you. Though come to think of it we McMasters are Romans." Paris said with a disgusted look on his face referring to the fact that in ancient times marrying even your sister wasn't considered a bad thing, more like conserving the greatness of the line. The fact that he could think that of someone he was related to was down right sickening. "God bad mental images." 

"Don't make me sick." Rome said making a face though she didn't comment that she shared his view that it was entirely possible. As disgusting a thought as it was. "Any way after that I just had a feeling in my gut that it was him so I kept playing along and digging deeper for proof. Our darling cousin has been screwing up big time though I think grandfather has no idea just how badly. He's been using company money on stupid get rich quick projects, most that have crashed and burned after sucking up all the cash. Once grandfather does find out you can bet Cecil will be out of the company and maybe even the family in disgrace. In other words Cecil could be in a lot of trouble and stand to lose everything." 

"And there is the fact that with that idiot out of the running the question of who would inherit the company when grandfather retires would come up and the fight would be on." Paris said with a shake of his head at the mess they were apparently in. It was bad enough to have Cecil in the family but if he was desperate there was no telling what he was capable of pulling. As it was he was planning on slowly killing the son of a bitch inch by inch for threatening his family and friends who were as much family as Rome. "With Cecil out of the running that would leave him with Julian and us to chose from and since the old man would rather dance naked in Times Square then be in the same room with me odds are he isn't going to leave it to me, As for Julian he's not a businessman and Grandfather knows it which leaves you..the one he wanted in the first place before you made the bad personal choice of loving that Japanese witch's bastard son." Paris said in a pretty damn good impression of his grandfather edged with bitterness. 

"More like my husband that he'd personally picked out." Rome said with a small smile as she reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "And Cecil has made sure or is trying to make sure that neither of us are around as possible heirs and we need to get out since there's one more person in his way." Rome said watching her brother lose color as they said his name together. "Julian." 

"That bastard..Julian wouldn't stand a..Sue Ling..we don't have to worry about him so long as she has him." Paris said though he was thinking how easy it could be to blow them up which was a situation not even Sue Ling could fight her way out of. "Lets go!" Paris said before taking his sister's hand and soon they were running down the hallway he'd been heading down intent on getting out so that they could keep their cousin safe from harm. 

Meanwhile at Preventers 

"No..no it can't be..Cecil." Was all their grandfather could manage as he watched his grandchildren run down a hallway trying to out run a madman they believed was none other then their cousin, their blood. "No." 

"Was that who is there with them?" Quatre asked quietly as he looked over Asia's shoulder who was watching a diagram of the position of the players involved. The purple dot was Rome and the green dot was the figure Asia had been tracking as a possible suspect. Remembering how close he'd come to being seriously ill from those almonds Quatre felt his hands turned to fists. "Is that green dot Cecil?" 

"Yes." Asia said with a nod of her blue head, her bottom lip caught in her teeth, knowing that Rome was hanging on by a thread and that soon she'd collapse and possibly die from blood loss. It had been hard to make out exactly where the bullet had gone through but the area..things didn't look good. "We had a ring made up identical to the family ring he always wears and had them switched. The fake has a tracking device in it like the necklace you guys gave Paris when you wanted to track him with Rome." 

"Damn him..damn him to Hell." Julian said with a rage that was stunning and looking over at him no one would ever doubt that he was related to the Perfect Soldier. The anger and blinding hatred there in those dark depths was terrifying, especially given his usual happy go lucky nature that he'd exhibited so far. "I'll kill him for this..I'll kill the son of a bitch and tear him into pieces." 

"If they don't do it first." Sue Ling said as she placed a restraining hand on Julian's shoulder to calm him down. "And if they don't we certainly will." 

"We'll all take turns." Duo said with an equally dark look on his face making him appear to be as dark as the nickname he'd given himself during the war. He would be Cecil's God of Death if given the chance. 

Slightly apart from the group was Milliardo and Relena who were watching the screen as though their lives depended upon it. With her arms wrapped around her brother's waist tight enough to cut of circulation Relena was as white as a sheet with her head on her brother's shoulder as she watched with silent tears streaming from her eyes as she watched the two run, Noin's blood being left behind them though Paris didn't notice and Rome didn't draw attention to it if she even felt or noticed it anymore. Milliardo had one arm around her waist and the other lay limp at his side clenched into a hard fist as he watched silently as the person he loved most bled to death in front of him. 

Back to the Warehouse 

Running along Paris and Rome entered into a large storage room and scanning the area Rome's eyes caught on the opposite wall where she could see a large garbage disposal area. Odds were that past those leather straps was a pipe or hole that would carry the junk being disposed of outside into a garbage disposal or to a bin near an exit for easy disposal. Of course there was always the chance that it lead to a furnace but her money was on that being a no given that this place seemed to be full of this and that making her think this was more for storage and why incinerate the merchandise. Besides if this was one of her family's warehouses which she'd bet it was then there was no way it was a furnace disposal. Her grandfather was the king of waste not want not and anything he couldn't sell he either tried to improve, held on to it in case it could be sold at another time or donated to charity for the less fortunate. Which meant that it was their best way out. Calling her brother's attention to it the two agreed with Rome's thoughts and figured it was their best chance. Running the length of the room to get to it they were forced to dive behind boxes halfway through when they came under fire. Trapped behind the small group of piled boxes with their family logo on their sides the two were stuck and stuck tight. 

"Damn it to hell." Paris said after he'd managed to get a sense of how many they were dealing with. "There's half a dozen of them at least over there and ten to one they're armed a lot better then we are. We move from here they're going to compare it to shooting fish in a barrel. We've got junk all around us which will slow them up boxing us in but not for f#kin long. We're pretty screwed, Rome." 

"No, not quite." Rome said as she looked from her brother to the possible ay to freedom and safety. Pressing her hand to her stomach briefly Rome was glad it had gone numb though in reality that was a really bad sign and she knew it. "There's a way. If they have something to draw their fire it would be possible to get there before they had a chance to get off more then a couple of shots in that direction." 

"Yeah but its us they want, we don't have anything that could draw their attention that well and long enough that we could reach it." Paris disagreed doing the calculations in his head. "There's no way it would work without getting us both dead on the run and I'll be damned if that's how Cecil is taking me down." 

"You're right, both of us could never make it..but one of us could." Rome said looking at her brother and seeing her brother about to launch into a hell no you aren't sacrificing yourself speech Rome lifted up her shirt to reveal her shirt soaked in her blood to her brother's horror. "The bullet went straight through and must have missed nearly everything vital there otherwise I'd have been dead long before I found you. The only thing that kept me on my feet this long was knowing that you and Julian were in danger and that I had to find you. I don't have it in me to last much longer but I can last long enough to get them shooting at me and giving you a window to get the hell out of here." 

"No..not you too." Paris said in a voice thick with emotion, reaching out with a look in his eyes that was reminiscent of a little lost boy. 'I can't lose you too. I've already lost mom and dad I won't lose you too." 

"You wont lose me..you just won't be able to see me for a while till you get your ass to hell with the rest of us bad asses." Rome said choking up herself at the look on her brother's face. "I'm done for, Paris and we both have seen death enough to know it when we see it. But you need to live Paris, you need to live to warn Julian and grandfather to what's going on. You need to make sure that Cecil pays for this and doesn't get away with what he's doing. And you need to live happily ever after with your blonde princess like you were meant to." Rome said as the first tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I want you to live and be happy for me...to live the life I can't." 

"Oh God, Rome." Paris said as he pulled her against him gently, cradling her as gently as he could against him even though she winced as her blood transferred onto his chest. "I can't. I can't live without you." 

"Yes you can, I know you can." Rome said as she reached up to stroke her brother's hair. "I know you better then anyone else and I know how strong you are. You can do this and I know you'll have a wonderful life if you just let yourself be happy. I love you and I am so proud of the way you've grown up and the man you've become. I know that you'll continue to make all of us proud and take good care of everyone. I need you to live to take care of Relena and Julian and Asia and everyone. They need you as much as you need me and they're going to need you more now. I need you to live so that you can tell Zechs why I left him and that I never stopped loving him. I need you to tell Julian he can blow my life savings on his damn arcades in his buildings." Rome said with a watery chuckle. "I need you to live, Paris. I need to die knowing that I didn't fail giving you the life I wanted for you." 

Crying without shame with his face buried in his sister's neck Paris finally pulled away and slowly nodded his head in understanding. Wiping his hands in front of his eyes Paris met her eyes with pain and determination in his eyes. "I'll make you proud, I'll do what you said." 

"I know you will." Rome said with a watery smile as she moved to a half crouch. "Now on the count of three I'm heading straight for them and your heading for that exit. No looking back or trying to come back for me, promise? On mom and dad's grave that you wont try to save me?" 

"I swear." Paris said as he got to a crouch facing the exit. "I love you, Rome." 

"I love you too, Paris. More then you can ever know. Three..two..one." Rome said calmly and at one jumped over the boxes and guns blazing did her best to shoot as many of the men as possible while her brother sprinted for the finish line with everything he had. 

To be continued 

Well I bet you're all ready to kill me now right? Well stay tuned for the next chapter and I hope that you'll review because the more reviews I get the sooner I'll get the next chapter so that you can have your answers as to what will happen to the siblings and who will live and who will die as Cecil enters the picture as does a figure from Rome's past. 


	15. Payback's a Bitch

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters in this fic and the plot which are mine, all mine muhahahaha. Anyway back to being sane I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and that you review. Thanks and come again. 

Payback's a Bitch 

On the count of three Rome was over their protection and headed straight for their shooters, shooting to kill as she moved in a zig zag formation to avoid as many of the bullets as she could to buy Paris time. Like his sister Paris had took off at a dead run but towards a different goal and a different end. Pieces of clothing, skin and blood flew off of Rome as bullets shredded everything they could as they whizzed by her in dark blurs though she didn't even feel the burn where they'd sliced across flesh or in the case of her shoulder where one had lodged there sending blood flowing out to join the blood collecting at her waist. Her eyes going to the one who seemed to be the best shot she was all set to put a bullet in his head when her eyes widened, recognizing him a split second before he jerked his gun, sending the bullet that would have pierced her heart into the area just a couple centimeters above it. The bullet sending her flying back she lay there while the man who'd fired the shot, his face mirroring his shock as he told them to stop firing at her. Ordering them to go look for the other one the man waited till they were out of sight before dropping to his knees, his face full of shock and anguish. "God, Lieutenant, oh God I didn't know it was you." 

"You..still jerk your hand too much..when you pull the trigger." Came a weak voice as Rome forced her eyes to open as she stared into the oh so young face of Matthew Conners. She'd been his instructor at the base and one of the few of hers that had survived when Wufei had started blowing the place to hell and back. She'd pulled him from some wreckage, he'd been hurt pretty bad but from the looks of it he'd recovered well. Oh the irony to be taken down by a soldier she had trained, Rome thought with a small smirk at the irony. "And I'm pretty sure you missed my heart which was what you were aiming for right? We'll say you missed on purpose, won't make me look like I was such a bad instructor." 

"If I'd known it was you..I'd have put the bullet into my own head before I'd have hurt you, Instructor Noin. I don't understand what's going on here." Matthew said, his young face full of fear and self loathing. He'd shot his instructor, the woman who'd spent countless hours helping him catch up on his schoolwork after he'd been seriously ill for a couple weeks and had attended his mother's funeral when she'd died in a car accident. She'd always been like a big sister, a pal to all of her students and this was how he'd repaid her. "I'm, I'm a security guard here and Mr. McMaster said there were people breaking in, that they were dangerous criminals and that we were to apprehend them and shoot to kill if necessary since..since they were heavily armed. God I..I'm so sorry, Lieutenant." The boy said, tears gathering in his eyes before they hardened determinedly. "I'll get you out of here, I'll get you to a doctor, Lieutenant and you'll be okay, they'll patch you up and you'll be good as new." 

"Now this time, Matt." Rome said with a sigh, sorry that Matt would have to live with this, the boy had enough things in his life that were horrible memories, she didn't like the idea of her dying being on his conscience as well. "One of the others already got me in the stomach, yours was nothing in comparison. But I need you to do something for me, cadet. One last order before you're dismissed from duty." Rome said with what could pass for a weak smile. "Take me to McMaster, Matt. I want to settle things with him before I head to my just desserts. Call off the men on my brother and take me to that son of a bitch and then you get the hell out of here. McMaster was lying to you, Matt. My brother and I were kidnapped and brought here, you were brought in because we escaped and were on our way out." 

"Men get back here, we need to take this woman to the boss and that kid's probably already in the hands of the other men Mr. McMaster sent out!" Matt yelled and soon the men returned to find Matt with Rome cradled in his arms carefully. Matt didn't know and had never met McMaster but he knew his instructor and she would never lie to him or put him in harms way. Everyone knew that Instructor Noin took care of her men and never let them down when they needed her. Now she needed him and he wasn't going to fail her. With the men encircling them with their eyes on her still form as she pretended to be out they made their way down a hallway to deliver her to the devil. 

Meanwhile 

Weeping was the only sound in the control rooms as Quatre cradled Asia against him as she sobbed into his shoulder with her face buried there as his hand stroked her hair, his own eyes sparkling with tears as he watched Rome looking lifeless and gone was carried down the hallway to lord only knows what horrors before she finally died. She'd hold out until she'd faced Cecil, Quatre didn't doubt it in the least. They'd seen several shots fired in Paris's direction but since they had no tracker on him they didn't even know if he'd made it out or was bleeding to death in some corridor. Julian stood in front of the screen with tears running down his cheeks without shame, his face full of agonizing pain as Sue Ling hugged him from behind, her own face showing grief though the tears didn't fall. She'd always been taught that crying was not allowed and knew that regardless of that training she would weep until there was nothing left to cry tonight. Like Asia Relena was in her brother's arms, weeping just as uncontrollably as her brother buried his face in her neck, his tears joining hers as he felt the pain of his loss ripping through him. She was his everything and he was losing her, standing here as she bled to death without being able to do a thing. She'd loved him so much and what had he given her in return? He would never get the chance now to tell her just how much he loved her, wanted to spend the rest of his life with her by his side. That you could take away everything he owned and possessed but that so long as he had her then he'd die a happy and content man. God but was everyone he loved doomed to die while he watched helplessly. 

Duo was sitting in chair with his face in his hands, his shoulders rising and falling haltedly as he tried to get control of his emotions, lifting his face every once in a while to check the screen before lowering his head again. At Duo's side Trowa placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder not knowing what else to do. If he were there, in that place in Italy he could do something, would have done whatever it took to get his friends back but there was nothing. Wufei stood on Duo's other side and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder as well. He understood all too well Trowa's thoughts as he was having them as well. There was nothing he hated more then to feel helpless and he was so helpless here. He couldn't go back in time and save his friends, he couldn't undo the damage that had been done. Standing alone silent tears ran down his weathered cheeks as he watched his pride and joy, his granddaughter die as she was carried to the man responsible, her cousin. His hands clenched into tight fists at his side he swore to himself that Cecil would pay for this and that if Paris lived he'd make up for the way he'd treated the boy. He'd take care of the boy for Rome and be the sort of grandfather he should have been. They were so much like their father, he thought with tears blurring his vision so that he could barely see a foot in front of him. They were strong and so full of love, the strength that came from it. Courageous and braver then any person he'd ever known, children to be proud of and he might never have the chance to tell even one of them that. Wiping the tears from his eyes his eyes fell on another grandchild that he'd neglected and treated badly. He'd judged Julian because he didn't fit the McMaster mold but he was a good boy, a fine man who'd stood by the family that deserved it instead of the family that didn't deserve him in their family. Walking over to his grandson he didn't know what he was suppose to say but as if he sensed it Julian turned around and meeting the eyes of the man he called grandfather moved away from Sue Ling and walking over met his grandfather half way in a tight hug. Off by herself as well Lady Une watched with tears and prayed silently for a miracle. Noin had been her friend these last few years and Heero had grown on her, now there was a chance they were both going to die after having gone through such a hard life with so little reward for what they'd done and accomplished. They deserved better then this. 

Meanwhile 

Having called ahead to the boss the men had been given orders to bring her to a largely empty room in the warehouse that had recently been emptied and had yet to be refilled with McMaster products. While he'd waited for the men to arrive Cecil had ordered his men to create a make shift table in the center of the room with boxes and when the men arrived with Rome they were given orders to lay her out on the top of the boxes. Hesitantly but remembering his commanding officer's orders Matt did as he was told and laid her gently out on the boxes, positioning her hands at her sides beside her pockets as she'd whispered to him as he was setting her down. Standing over her Matt backed away slightly when a figure in an expensive suit walked into the room, his resemblance to his cousins apparently. His hair was black but his eyes were identical to Rome's and the face was the same though less feminine. He was slender and just five foot nine much to his disgust since he loved to intimidate and have power over people, being shorter then anyone was unacceptable though it was fact. "If she's dead I'll have each and every one of you killed." Cecil said in a voice dripping with ice as he walked over to place fingers to his cousin's neck, pleased to find a pulse however weak. That taken care of his eyes scanned the room. "Where's Paris? Where's the other one?" 

"He escaped, she sacrificed herself to give him a window to escape, sir." Matt said in what he hoped was a normal and in control voice. "Permission to take the men back out to find the bastard. He couldn't have gotten far, we got several bullets into him before we lost sight of him." Matt added with a convincing voice though it was a lie. Apparently there had been slight traces of blood by the exit Paris had used but not enough to indicate a serious wound. Matt hoped that the kid had gotten away though, for Noin's sake. 

"Permission granted, bring him alive if possible now go." Cecil ordered and waiting till they were all gone ordered his men to take the doors to the room and when they were in position and out of hearing distance Cecil turned back to Rome with something close to insanity in his purple eyes turning them into eyes that didn't resemble a human's at all. "Hello, Rome. Long time no see hasn't it, cousin dear? I must say that you aren't looking even close to half as stunning as you did then. I guess retirement from Preventers just doesn't suit you but it was really no job for a lady now was it?" Cecil said with a chuckle which was more then a touch scary. "You never belonged there with your prince, not that he would have ever made you his princess now would he? After all who buys something when they can get it free? I guess you really did spend too much time with Paris's bastard mother before she got herself blown up, she turned you into a whore just like her. You could have been so much more though, Rome if you had only listened to me, let me take care of you and show you the way things were meant to be. But you never could understand that I knew best." Cecil said, his voice going hard and edged with violence. "You thought that because Grandfather spoiled you and fawned over you that made you better then I was, smarter and stronger then me. Did you know the old man was thinking of trying to find you and Paris? Mend the fences with that weak, pathetic little cousin of ours too? He thinks that I can't handle the company, that I'm not FIT to run McMasters and that YOU..A WOMAN is. But I'll make sure that never happens, I've insured that the will isn't going to be changed and that everything will happen as I want it. I'll get everything I deserve. And do you know what else, Rome? I'm going to break my word to you too. I'm going to hunt down your little pilot friends one at a time, having them killed as slowly as possible, won't your little brother like that on his head? Since I've expanded my business interests I've met a lot of interesting people, Rome. A lot of interesting people. I even know one guy in particular that your little girlfriends are just going to love. This particular gent has a real fondness for knives..and rape. I can guarantee your little friends Sally and Paris's bitch Relena will have a lot to scream about before he's done with them. And I'll leave your prince till last and his end...well that will be the worst death mankind will ever now. Because you're mine, Rome..and no one plays with what's mine except me." Cecil said as he leaned over her, lowering his head to whisper the last words she'd ever hear in her ear. "Arrivederci, Rome." Cecil said then gave a yelp or protest when her arm came up to hold his head down by the neck as her other hand slid into her pocket to pull out the gun she'd kept there. 

"Arrivederci, Demonio." Rome said with a dark smile as she pulled the trigger as she let go, the force of the bullet to the head sending him flying backwards as his blood came flying out, splattering her as her cousin fell to the ground while the guards ran forward. "You may have sent me to Hell...but I sent you there first." 

Weapons raised to shoot her and end it there were loud crashes as the doors leading all into the room burst open and the area flooded with men, surrounding Cecil's men who quickly dropped their weapons and had their hands in the air while two figures ran over to the boxes where Rome lay, her breathing shallow and her live slipping away faster with ever drop of blood leaving her body. 

"Get the medics in here now!" Roared the girl who instantly reached over and took her adopted big sister's hand in hers. Her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, reaching her waist when down and dressed all in black she was quite a sight which would have normally sent Duo into wolf whistles if not for the situation. The boy who went to Rome's other side was also dressed in black with black hair with blue streaks that matched his eyes as they watched Rome carefully, wishing he could take her pain away or experience it for her. "And don't you dare die before they get here, Rome do you hear me?" 

"I'd have to be dead not to, Ivory." Rome said with the barest of smiles with her eyes closed, not strong enough to open them. She couldn't see what was going on but she recognized Ivory's voice right away. "Paris.....?" 

"We found him on out way in. Once he saw us he was all set to come back in with us so Max knocked him out and had him taken to the hospital. They managed to get a bullet stuck in his leg and he was bleeding from another wound at the shoulder but he'll be fine, just like you." Ivory said, squeezing Rome's hand harder as two men came in with a stretcher and carefully transferred her on before starting to roll her out of the room, Ivory following with Rome's hand still clenched in hers and Max on the other side taking the other hand, willing his strength to her. Ever since Rome and Paris's parents had died the McMaster siblings had lived with them and they couldn't imagine life without them, especially since they were spending more time at home now that they'd quit Preventers. "You have to hold on, you know you do." 

"I'll try." Rome said but knew that in this case, as it sometimes was, her best would just not be good enough. 


	16. Another Battle to Fight

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to someone else and they have better things to do with their time that sue me. Anyway please enjoy this latest chapter and please review 

Note: Sry for the )s but it's the only way I can make my paragraphs stay paragraphs --; 

Another Battle to Fight 

As soon as they cold everyone in the room was out of there and on their way to Italy, the group all ready to go with only Lady Une remaining behind to get everything in order and cover for the ones leaving. Ordering reports as soon as they had word Lady Une waved the plane good bye and sent up a prayer. Having hired a pilot to fly them everyone was seated in their seats, as quiet as people in a church during a funeral. Finally Duo needed to talk before he went nuts going out of his mind with worry. Apparently Paris was going to be okay but how okay was his body going to be if Rome died, especially since it had been to save him. "Hey, Julian. Who were all those people that came in there at the end?" 

"A lot of them would be friends of theirs, Ivory and Max are Rome and Paris's god siblings and their parents were Rome and Paris's legal guardians after their parents died." Julian said, concentrating on the question as a way of distracting himself. "They're really nice people, I know they can't wait to meet you guys since Paris and Rome have told them so much about you guys." 

"So were Rome and Paris staying with them at the home after they left Preventers?" Quatre asked to keep the conversation going. The silence had been killing him and it had only been Asia's hand in his that had seemed to tether him to his sanity. "Or do they have their own places in Italy?" 

"No they stayed at the orphanage." Julian said the realizing that they didn't know what he meant explained. "Once they came of age Rome and Paris arranged to turn their family home into an orphanage for war orphans and children that had no where to go. Paris, Rome and I pay for it all and its a pretty amazing place let me tell you. Uncle Niles wanted a big place with plenty of yard and space for his kids to play in so it was already custom made for a lot of children and Aunt Umi, their godmother loved the idea since it meant she could stay home with her kids and still be working since she hates to be idle. She basically runs the place with help from the other people that work there and we have a pretty good adoption rate. Actually Paris..finally started the motions to adopt Lena." Julian said with a sad look, wondering if his cousin would continue with the process or simply lose interest in life now that all this had happened. 

"Heer-Paris was going to adopt a little girl?" Relena said in surprise never having really pictured him as the type to adopt a child, especially when he would be doing so as a single parent. After all it was hard enough with two parents much less one. 

) 

"Yeah he was. Lena's mother was a single mother who was killed due to complications during the birth. Ironically enough one of the women that had taken a part time job at the home was also a single mom and had been really concerned that her son would suffer because he didn't have a daddy to teach him guy stuff and be there for him. So anyway Max, Paris and I along with some of the other guys promised that we'd all spend quality time with the kid when we could and so that he'd be better off then all the kids because he'd have more then one dad figure. So anyway Paris drops in at the hospital to see Bryce, the boy and he's in the maternity area rocking Bryce. There's Lena crying her heart out all alone and the nurses can't seem to get her to be quiet. So anyway Paris is there in the rocking chair rocking Bryce with this nurse pacing back and forth to try and calm her down and this mother starts screaming that there's something wrong with her baby girl. So the nurse quickly up and dumps Lena in Paris's lap and runs over to the mother who's baby was fine by the way, the new mother was a bit of a worrywart apparently. So anyway there's Paris balancing Bryce in one arm and Lena in the other and the kid's just stops crying and stares at him. So there are these two just staring at each other for a good two minutes, little Bryce sleeping away and the nurse comes back and just gaps at them. Apparently Lena hadn't stopped crying since she was born except when she was sleep or being fed, the nurses and doctors had been at their wits end. So Paris said he'd keep holding her too until he had to go and asked her name but the baby didn't have one since her mother had died before she could give the baby one. They were calling her Jane like in Jane Doe but Paris hated the name so he started calling her Lena and from then on he'd always ask to hold both her and Bryce when he came to visit. Even the nurses started to call her Lena. Anyway when he found out she was an orphan he arranged for her to be transferred to the home and she's been there ever since. He always wanted to adopt her but he said it wouldn't be fair to her to stick her with one parent and one who worked as much as he did. But Lena had other ideas and always seemed to know when a prospective couple were looking her over because she'd turn into a little hellion and scare them away. Plus I don't think Aunt Umi tried too hard to find Lena a family knowing that Paris was meant to have her. Anyway when Paris left Preventers he decided that since he was his own boss now he could be there for her and that one parent was better then no parents." 

) 

"Yeah, well I can't wait to meet her." Duo said with a smile as he tried to picture a mini version of a female Heero and thought it extremely funny and sad at the same time. "How old is she?" 

"She's going to be two in a couple of months. Everyone was joking that Paris was getting her just as she hit her terrible twos." Asia said with a laugh, remembering the face Paris had made at them as he cuddled Lena against him. He'd been her dad and her his daughter since the moment they'd met, Asia thought with a smile remembering how Paris had talked about the little girl over the years. Lena had always been one of his favorite subjects like any proud daddy. "She's really a sweetheart, she'll have you all wrapped around her little finger in no time I guarantee it. Though she has a thing about pink so once you start spoiling her rotten don't buy her anything that color cause she'll just throw it away and ignore it." 

Not even listening Milliardo concentrated on looking out the window and blocking everything from his mind knowing that if he didn't they'd overwhelm and kill him. She would be alright because no matter what her name was he knew her and just how stubborn she could be. She'd fight and fight hard to come back even if only for her brother. Then he would see her alive and smiling again and he could tell her all the things he'd needed to tell her but had held back for one stupid reason or another. All the words she's wanted to hear but that he'd never been able to get past the lump in his throat which had kept them bottled up so tightly. Well he wasn't going to let that happen anymore. All he asked was for a chance to tell her how he felt and hope she'd give him the chance to show her that he meant them. Damn it why hadn't he said them before when they could have saved her, Milliardo thought as he leaned his head against the chair in front of him as his face visibly showed his pain. If he'd told her how much he'd loved her maybe she would have let him help her instead of being in the dark to everything. 

Seeing her brother's face Relena set her arm around his shoulder and laid her head against his neck, telling him silently that she was there and that she understood how much he was hurting. She knew that Paris was alright, she didn't think that Ivory had been lying about Paris's condition which meant that physically she knew her love was alive but was he well? His sister had made the ultimate sacrifice for him but would Paris do as Rome had said and live the life she could very likely never get to live or would he sink into despair because he hadn't been able to save them both. She knew Paris wouldn't easily accept that there had been no other way and it would eat at him that he hadn't gotten to her before she'd been shot the first time or that he hadn't protected her when they were first taken. The fact that he was only human wouldn't sink into that thick head of his and he'd likely always blame himself to some degree. Which was why Rome had to be okay or she didn't think Paris was going to be anywhere near okay. Rome needed to live for Milliardo too because Relena didn't think her brother would be able to survive if he lost her, especially like this. Her brother would blame himself just as fiercely as Paris would and Relena could see them both being eaten alive in their grief and self blame. Both of them had lost their parents to violent circumstances that they couldn't control and both had sought to fight to change the world that had taken from them so much. They needed to protect and to fight for their loved ones, they needed that as much as they needed air and water. And they would crumble if they failed again in their eyes. 

) 

"I didn't even know that they'd changed it into a home for orphans." Niles senior said with a sigh as he listened to his grandson talk about his grandchildren that he didn't know as well as he knew his secretary it seemed. Then again he hadn't been inside that house since his son had died except to pick up Rome a few times and usually he'd sent a car for her rather then even going to pick her up. He hadn't wanted to see the house and all that it had represented to him. "So they were pulling the wool over my eyes the whole time..not that I made it hard for them to do. When Rome wouldn't bend to my will I basically pushed her aside and believed what information I occasionally got as to what she was doing with her life. I never even bothered to find out what Paris was up to. He was simply in school like Rome was suppose to be. They even forged report cards and stuff so that I wouldn't know what they were really up to hte little scamps. Were..were they happy with their new life, Julian?" 

"They were very happy, Grandfather." Julian said with a smile as he patted his grandfather's hand before motioning to the people around them. "They were surrounded by people who loved them..how couldn't they be." 

Later 

Walking as a large group out of the limos that had picked them up from the airport the group was met at the doors by Max who had been sent down to meet them once Julian had called ahead to confirm that the siblings had been taken to the hospital and which one. Normally a handsome young man with black hair and eyes Max looked a lot older then normal and utterly exhausted as he walked forward to give Julian and Asia hugs, nodding at the rest. "You guys made good time considering the traffic." Max said with a wearily smile that was obviously forced. 

"How are they?" Julian said, reaching out to squeeze Max's shoulder then remembered his manners. "Oh and this is Max guys, you would know everyone here, Max." 

"Oh course, I've heard enough about them that I feel like I know you guys already." Max said with a nod, his eyes lingering on Niles before moving back to Julian and his question. "Paris will be fine, he's awake and lucent at the moment in his bed where they're keeping him for observations at the moment. He took a bullet to the leg and one to the chest but that one missed everything vital. He's expected to heal up quickly and only be stuck in bed and chair for a few weeks. He's already tried to get out of his room twice before he got caught and put back to bed where he should be right now. Rome..Dr. Cassius said that if it had been anyone other then a McMaster they would have been dead before they got with miles of the hospital. He says that it doesn't look good but that if anyone could pull it off it would be her, Julian. She's lost a lot of blood and the stomach wound...well he says he can't even give us odds as to what chance she has. But if I know Rome she'll live just to prove that not even death can take her down till she's good and ready to go." 

"Does she need blood? They can take as much as they want after Sue Ling knocks me out. I'm pretty sure my blood type is the same as hers." Julian said with a fierce look, eager to do anything that might even slightly improve her chances. The fact that he was deathly afraid of needles didn't even factor into the equation in this case. 'And anything I have is hers just name it." 

"The same goes for all of us too." Quatre piped up as they waited for elevators, the other pilots and friends all nodding their agreement to Quatre's statement. "If she needs anything we can give it's hers." 

"Right now she's set but I'll let the doctor know that there's even more people willing to give whatever's needed." Max said with a genuine smile of gratitude, his eyes falling on Milliardo and staying there. He knew who he was and was wondering if perhaps he was the key to bringing Rome back. He knew his god sister well and he knew how much this guy meant to her, that she would do just about anything for him. Even fight a seemingly impossible battle against death to be with him. And this guy didn't look much better, Max though noticing that the guy looked at least ten years older then he knew him to be and there was something in his eyes that even though the grief wasn't advertised Max would be willing to bet there was a lot hidden behind those icy blue eyes. Getting into the elevator, crowding in like sardines in a can they made their way to the fifth floor where Paris was first and made their way down the hallway. 

"Niles, Julian, Max." A voice called out and the group turned to see a man around Niles age walking briskly towards them wearing a doctor's long white jacket and looking far too frail at the moment. "I'm surprised and glad to see you, Niles." The man said as he stepped forward to take Nile's hand in his. "And you three have brought quite a crowd with you." 

"Let's just say I finally got some of what you've been telling me for years through my thick skull, Julius. Max said that you were looking after Rome and Paris but that you can't give us her chances?" Niles said as he looked at his old friend with a look close to pleading. He had known Julius since they were boys and Julius had been his family's doctor since Paris and Rome's father was a wee infant. There was no one Niles would trust with his grandchildren more. "Tell me I'm not going to outlive her too." 

"I can't tell you that, Niles. I wish that I could." Julius said with grief on his own face having known Rome since she was a baby climbing into his lap to get at the candy he'd always kept in his pocket for her and her brother when he'd come to visit the family. It had killed him to see Niles junior die so young, a man in his prime and so full of life leaving little Rome and Paris behind. And he'd mourned for his friend Niles, even more so when the man had turned away from the children instead of drawing them closer. Now that it would appear his friend had learned his mistake there might not be the chance to set things right. "I've nursed that girl through chickenpox, countless scrapes and broken bones and I can say without a doubt that she's one tough cookie but this..this might be the one time where not even she can muscle her way out of it. She's in surgery right now and I can say she's got the best hands working on her and she's a fighter but sometimes that just isn't enough. All we can do is hope and pray right now that everything works out. Since I recognize some of you from pictures might I suggest that all of you make your way to Paris's room and see about making him stay put before he actually succeeds in making it to the hallway and tears up my stitches? I know that he needs you all quite a bit at the moment." 

"Dr. Cassius, before you were saying earlier that it was likely the fact that there was Paris to think about that kept her alive this long. Could someone go into the operating room to talk to her? Encourage her to fight harder." Max said as an idea began to form in his mind. 

"Well it's true that the patient can occasionally respond to the voices of loved ones but she's in surgery, Max. And even if we were to allow it.. it would take a lot to simply will her back through words and Paris is in no shape to do it whether he believes that or not." Dr. Cassius said with a shake of his white head. 

"I wasn't talking about sending Paris in, Doctor." Max said with a smile as he got behind Milliardo and pushed the surprised older man forward towards the equally surprised doctor. "She'll listen to him, she loves him. If she'll come back from the dead for anyone other then Paris it will be for him." 


	17. Fight The Good Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to somebody else lol. Enjoy and hope to hear from you. 

Fight the Good Fight 

While Milliardo was whisked away to be prepped to go into surgery to see Rome the rest of the gang was herded towards Paris's room. They could hear raised voices as they entered the correct hallway and for those who had keen hearing they understand rather quickly that Paris was being threatened with all sorts of terrible and physically impossible things if he didn't quit trying to get out of bed. Smirking they all moved to stand in the open doorway to see Paris in bed looking a lot better then expected though he was unnaturally pale and his leg was wrapped up in a cast. But for an almost dead guy he looked pretty damn good in their opinions Surrounding him were several women they recognized such as Lana and Ivory while the older lady they guessed to be Ivory's mother held court and was the one giving Paris the tongue lashing with a skill honed by years of dealing with unruly children. 

) 

"I want to see her, damn it." Paris was saying as they came into the doorway, Paris completely unaware that they were there for the moment. "Damn it she needs me." Paris continued only to get whacked on the head with a reminder that it was rude to swear in the presence of ladies and that he hadn't been born in a barn. "Well I was born here so you'd think it would be allowed. Especially since I'm all banged up." Paris muttered in reply before sending her his best puppy dog look. "Please." 

"And I'm telling you for the last time, Paris Niles McMaster that you're not getting out of that bed until the doctors say you can. I will tie you to that bed so don't even think about pushing this any further, young man" Umi said with her hands in her hips, well use to handling one of her son's tantrums. Though not hers by birth he was in her heart and as much as she wanted to give him what he wanted she couldn't and that was that. "Now lay there and be quiet before you give yourself a heart attack. You're body's been through enough already without you pushing it back over the limit since you've spent all your teenage years doing just that." 

"It's my body and I know it's limits better then anyone on this earth and in the colonies." Paris bitched back though he allowed Ivory to push him back down so that he was propped up by his pillows instead of his hands. "And where the hell is the Doc anyway? He said he'd be back right away as soon as he found out how she was doing." 

"How you get the girls is beyond me, Heero man." Duo finally said from the doorway, his voice thick with emotion. His body was okay and Duo actually could recall times his friend had looked a hell of a lot worse then this and been back on his feet in a few days no problem. "All you ever do is yell at them." 

"Duo..Relena.. GUYS!" Paris said as his eyes went as big as saucers at the sight of his extended family crowding in the doorway. Everyone was there and how the hell had they known to come? Then his eyes fell on Julian and his heart leapt in his throat. "What the hell are you guys doing here? Julian..hey Julian..you're okay!" Paris said with a huge grin splitting his features. "Guess I owe you a raise, Sue Ling." 

"I think your safe recovery can stand in the stead of a raise." Sue Ling said with a small smile on her face. "But a raise is always good too." 

"Oh, Paris." Relena finally cried out and running over to him practically threw herself into his arms which thankfully were unarmed so that he was able to hug her back, holding her against him as she cried into his neck. "I thought we were going to lose you." Relena finally managed to choke out, her wet face buried against his equally damp neck. 

) 

"Oh please it's him. If he got stomped on by a Gundam he'd still recover without any ill effects." Duo said with a smirk as he tried to lighten the mood since things were bad enough without all the tension. "And Paris has yet to introduce us to the truly lovely ladies in the room which goes to show just how little manners he has. I'm Duo Maxwell by the way." Duo said with a sweeping bow that had the other pilots, including Paris, rolling their eyes. 

"We didn't need to be told that. Paris has told us so much about you all already that we'd know you anywhere." Umi said with a warm and motherly smile. "He always keeps us up to date on what you guys are up to. It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Umi, Paris's former legal guardian and godmother. This is my daughter Ivory and you've already met my son apparently." 

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Umi." Quatre said taking her hand and shaking it firmly with a smile on his face that was tired but genuine. "We've been looking forward to meet you and your family too since we were made aware of the fact that you existed." 

"Yes, both Rome and Paris played the game well. Very hush, hush. Cloak and dagger." Umi said with a weak smile, the mentioning of Rome's name sobering her quickly. "I hope you all will stay with us at our home for as long as you're here. We have plenty of room and I'd like the chance to get to know you all better, especially you, Duo. I'm sure you have loads to tell me about the delinquent that I haven't heard about." Umi added with a fond smile as she leaned over to ruffle Paris's hair. She was also pleased with the obvious show of love and caring from Paris's Relena but since the girl was busy cuddling against Paris's side she thought she'd leave questioning her till later. After all there would be time for that later. Hopefully soon when Rome was all better. She knew in her heart that Rome would be okay and nothing the doctors were telling her mattered. She knew that girl and she knew the power of love. Her girl would pull through and shock them all. 

) 

"We'd love to and I'm sure we all have stories Paris has neglected to tell you." Trowa said with a nod of his head. 

"Where the hell is Milliardo by the way? You did bring him right?" Paris said, finally startled out of the fog he'd been in since he'd gotten here enough to think a little straighter. "If he isn't here one of you have to go get him now." 

"He's with her." Wufei said, not having to say who she was since that was pretty obvious. "We managed to convince the doctor to let him try talking her through the operations." 

"Okay..then she'll be okay now." Paris said with a sigh as he settled down against his pillow, his eyes beginning to droop as he slowly slid into sleep now that he knew everything was going to be okay. "He won't let her die." 

) 

Meanwhile 

Dressed in surgical scrubs minus the mask Milliardo followed the doctor into the room. There was a curtain placed across her neck so all that was visible was her bruised face as Milliardo slowly moved forward to stand beside her face, a hand reaching out to stroke her cold cheek. "The curtain is you're barrier, Mr. Peacecraft. Believe me you don't want to see beyond it anyway. Talk to her and let her know you're here. That's all you can do for now." Was the advice the doctor gave before patting Milliardo on the shoulder and leaving the room since this wasn't his area of expertise. Not even watching him go Milliardo had eyes only for Rome as he sat down hard on the chair a nurse had thoughtfully placed there when news had come that Milliardo was coming. At first all he could do was stare at her, the lump in his throat just too big to get around but slowly the words came out because he knew they had to. He had to do this for her. 

"Hey, you. Looks like you decided to take Paris's spot as to the member of our family who's come the closest to dying. Personally I wish you'd left him with the title but you always strove to be the best so I guess this was just one title you couldn't pass up. But you see that means that you have to wake up and get better now because if you don't then he gets the title and you went to so much trouble to get it. Oh God, Noin you have to be okay." Milliardo said with tears shimmering in the icy depths of his eyes that were usually so cool and hard. "I can't live in this world without you and you know that. You have to. After the war, after everything that happened with Mariemaia you were the only thing that made my life worth continuing. Not Relena, not duty, not pride but you. Because I'd hurt you so much that I couldn't make it worse by dying on you again. I never told you because I couldn't let you know, I could never find the words to tell you. I just told myself you knew I loved you because you've always known me better then anyone, better then me even. I have loved you for so long that I can't remember a time after I met you that I didn't. I wanted, want to spend the rest of my life with you, to have children and grow old with you, love. I know I'm not the best you could do and that I'm a used up soldier with too much blood on my hands and too many dark spots to count but when I'm with you..you make me believe that that doesn't matter. That I could be worthy of you. So you see you have to live to keep the darkness at bay, you have to live because I love you so much that if you die I'll die right along with you. I need you so much, baby. I love you so much. Show them all what you're made of and kick death's ass one more time for me. I don't care what your name is, a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet. I fell in love with your heart and I'm staying in love with it till my dying breath." 

Hours Later 

Finally wheeled out of surgery the doctors stood amazed that she had survived the first hour of grueling repairs much less the four it had taken to repair all the damage that they were capable of dealing with. The patient was in a deep coma now and most didn't expect her to ever wake from it though a few were guardedly hopefully. She'd been strong enough to make it this far, maybe she could pull this final miracle off. Those who had had any contact with the McMaster family over the years were quick to point out that they were stubborn sons of bitches who weren't likely to let a little thing like death take them down before they were ready to go. Milliardo stayed during the entire time and was now sitting in a chair, holding her hand in the intensive care unit, watching her pale face for any signs of life as the machines and tubes that surrounded her went about keeping her alive. Normally he wouldn't have been allowed to but his financial influence as well as the McMaster family's insured that the rules were bent just this once. 

) 

Paris was being forced to stay at the hospital over night but the doctors agreed to let him out the next day if he continued to improve which of course he would being who he was. They would have preferred to keep him longer but they weren't stupid enough to think that they'd be successful if they attempted to force him to stay. Plus when one factored in the loss of donations the McMaster's provided it wasn't too hard to wear them down into agreeing to the short stay. Once visiting hours were over everyone was ushered out of Paris's room and they all trooped down as a group to see how Rome was doing having been coming down in pairs to visit before. They were told they weren't allowed to go in but they could look through the glass and they all had a clear view of exactly how bad off she was. She was as pale as a ghost and covered in medical equipment which were likely the only things keeping her there at the moment. That and Peacecraft. Quatre and Asia had been able to get some food into him but it was still on the tray beside him, untouched and the man looked just as pale as the patient. 

) 

"Excuse me but I take it you're family and friends of Ms. McMaster?" Came a soft voice and everyone turned to see a young woman in a doctor's coat and tired eyes looking at them questioningly. She was just a little thing, barely reaching Wufei's shoulder but there was something about her that made her seem strong and capable of her chosen profession. 

"Yes we all are." Julian said as he looked at her with questioning dark eyes. Did they need blood now or was there some new news that they were about to get that would make things just that much worse or better. "Why?" 

"I'm Doctor Kali McNeil, I was one of the people that was in the operating room with her. I just wanted to say that whatever happens that girl of yours is one hell of a fighter and that if there's any way in hell for her to pull through I think she'll find it." The doctor said with a tired smile to go with her equally exhausted body. "She came around part way as she was being prepped for surgery and when she looked at me I saw a person prepared for whatever happens and with one of the strongest wills to fight I've ever encountered. When you're a surgeon you see a lot of people sick and dying, you get a sense of who's going to live and who's going to die by the power of their wills. People who look to be on the edge of death pull themselves back with that will while others who had much better chances slip away because they didn't have the fight in them. It's pretty obvious she's got a lot to come back for." Kali added with a smile that was a bit stronger as though her own will to fight had kicked in. "Well that's all I wanted to say besides the fact that if you have any way of making that man in there eat and sleep please do before he ends up in a hospital bed himself. I don't think Ms. McMaster wants to wake up to see half the nursing staff fawning over him more then they already are." 

"We could try but I don't think my brother's going to budge, Doctor." Relena said as she wiped away some fresh tears from her cheek. She just couldn't seem to stop tears from gathering in her eyes every time she thought of how close she'd come to losing Paris and how they might lose Rome at any minute. "He's as stubborn as she is." 

"Yeah I kind of got that from the way he spent an entire hour lecturing her about all the reasons why she couldn't die to go with the other three hours of how much he loved her. Personally speaking if I had a fine looking hunk like that talking to me like I was the center of the world I would definitely put my ass in gear to get back to him." Kali said with a chuckle as she pushed some stray strands of blonde hair behind her ears thinking pretty much all the guys in front of her fit the hunk category. "Awesome genes must run in your families." 

) 

"So you think my granddaughter has a good chance, Doctor McNeil?" Niles asked hesitantly with a hopeful look on his tired and drawn face. She didn't look much older then Rome for that matter but he'd take anything at the moment. 

"If I were a betting woman..which I am since I'm Irish, I'd put my money down that she'll wake up. As to her condition when she does I don't know but I do believe she'll wake up." Kali said and was about to say more when the speakers crackled with a call for Doctor McNeil to please report to the nearest information desk. "Damn and I was almost out the door too. Where the hell's the luck of the Irish when you need it huh? Well I'm sure I'll see you all again, bye bye." Kali said then grumbling under her breath walked in quick strides down the hallway. 

"Well I think that's our cue to head out as well, everyone. We'll take turns coming back here in shifts so that there's family here no matter what's happening." Umi said quietly as she watched the doctor walk away feeling slightly better after the girl's words. "We'll go back to the house and do the pairs shifts again, alright?" 

"Sounds good to me." Duo agreed as did the rest of them. Ivory and Max offering to take the first shift the others left to get some sleep before they fell asleep on their feet. Arriving soon enough at the large mansion that was known as Belle Dame, Beautiful Lady the pilots were glad to have arrived and curious about it at the same time. A home for children the house looked well lived in and when lights came on at the front door it was very apparent as some kids had taken chalk and colored all over the long driveway. Stopping to admire some of the pictures they were all soon herded into the front hallway which was warm and inviting, greeted by some of the staff who'd been anxiously awaiting news of the two siblings. The pilots noticed that more then one had tears in their eyes as Umi gave them the news and were glad to see that their friends were so beloved here. Assigned various rooms they were soon ushered to various rooms like they were the most honored of guests and found themselves in rooms fit for kings which other then Relena and Quatre was not normal. Too tired and worn out to do more then change into clothes provided by the staff they all dragged themselves into bed, wondering if they'd be awaken for their shift or to bad or good news. 


	18. There Can Be Miracles

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and plots. I hope you enjoy and review because I'd love to hear from you. Thanks. 

) 

There Can Be Miracles 

For the next few days the pilots and their friends took turned going from the McMaster house to the hospital and back again. Paris was released and sent home in a wheelchair with strict orders not that he followed them unless Relena was there to enforce them. Most often though she alternated between being by Paris's side and being by her brother's who refused to leave Rome's side. No matter what they did or said he wouldn't budge for more then a couple of hours and everyone had their work cut out for them to simply see that he ate and slept a bit. Rome continued to hang on by her fingertips and in a deep coma showed no signs of waking up any time soon. Sally, Lady Une and Hilde had all come as well to see her and so there were always at least four people in Rome's room at a time except at night when there was usually only Milliardo with nurses checking in hourly. Everyone knew that the longer she was in the coma the more brain damage was done and the less likely she was to wake up but no one spoke of such things. Instead Rome's room was turned into a flower shop almost with several dozen bouquets places around the room, everything from roses from her grandfather to dandelions the children at the Home had picked for her. There were get well cards and stuffed animals as well, a testament to what she meant to the people she'd spent her life knowing and helping. 

) 

As for Niles he kept busy undoing all the damage his grandson had done. He had originally intended to have Cecil's body cremated, deciding that the boy wasn't worth burying in the family plot. His daughter in law however begged on her son's behalf and so instead the boy's remains would go to rest in his mother's hometown. Niles would not be attending. To his disgust both his son and daughter in law had defended their son and worse his actions leading Niles to realize that his family had fallen while he wasn't looking. Even Julian's parents hadn't been overly surprised when word came that Cecil had attempted to have their son killed, not showing much interest one way or another about Julian's present condition either. They were going to Cecil's funeral and had yet to visit Rome at the hospital. That pretty much said it all in his mind. Niles knew they would be visiting though once they realized that he intended to welcome Rome, Paris and Julian back into the family as well as into his will. They'd come to shower sympathy and support when it became apparent that it was in their best interests to and Niles imagined that Rome and Pais would throw it back in their aristocratic faces. Neither of them had ever had any tolerance for bullshit, Niles thought with a faint smile. Julian would likely forgive his parents because that was Julian. How that boy had ever been born into the McMaster family was really beyond him. Perhaps Cecil had been right in saying Julian had just been dropped on his head too many times as a child. It had only changed the boy for the better, Niles thought with a look of affection as he watched his grandson work away on Cecil's computer with the boy's bodyguard hovering close by looking over paperwork. Now there was a young lady who could easily pass for a McMaster and he could see why Paris had hired her to look after Julian even though the boy was fully grown. That boy always did need keeper. But she watched and worked with Julian with a sort of rapture that spoke of affection and care, something McMasters seemed to be lacking even towards their own family members When had things gone so wrong, Niles wondered as he looked through the company books showing even more problems then he'd earlier realized. His grandson had been leading the company to ruin right under his nose and with a little more time would have succeeded. Would have killed and lied his way to the top then to send what was once a powerful international corporation into ruin. More importantly Cecil would have costed him three of the greatest things God had ever given him. Rome, Julian..and Paris. . 

) 

A week and a half after Rome and Paris were rushed into the hospital Milliardo came awake from a cat nap, instinctively looking towards Rome expecting to see her laying there still and pale as always. Instead there was the faintest hint of color to her cheeks and her eyelashes looked like they were struggling to open. Yelling for his sister to get a doctor Milliardo squeezed her hand tight. "Come on, love. You can do it. Open your eyes." Milliardo said in a low voice, gaining strength as he repeated the words over and over again till the lashes rose to half mast then all the way up, blinking for a moment then opening wide, her familiar dark eyes staring up at him questioningly as tears gathered in his eyes, a few sliding down his cheeks. "Hey there, beautiful." 

"Zechs." Came out as a croak but there was recognition in her eyes and her lips struggled to form a smile though her eyes were clouding over with pain and exertion. 

"Yeah it's me." Milliardo said as he leaned over, bringing her hand to his lips. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I knew you'd pull through, I knew it. Everything is going to be okay now. Heer-Paris is okay." Milliardo said, remembering that she didn't know that. "He made it out just fine and he's going to be right as rain soon. Watching relief come into her eyes to do battle with the pain Milliardo turned his head when the sound of running feet signaled the arrival of the doctors. "She needs something for the pain." Milliardo commanded in a voice designed to issue orders that were never questioned. 

"And she'll get it shortly." The doctor said with a grin as he walked over to the other side of Rome and took her hand. "I would imagine you're in a lot of pain right now so we'll hook you up with some primo stuff that should help with the worst of it. Now I want you to concentrate on me for a minute and answer some questions. Can you remember who you are? Any confusion or questions about that? Squeeze my hand if everything is good in that area." The doctor ordered and smiled when she squeezed his hand. "Okay that's good to know, Ms. McMaster. Now I won't lie to you, you're in pretty rough shape and it's going to be a long time before you're in top condition again but everyone has been assuring me you're up to it. Would you agree with that?" The doctor asked with a grin that widened when his hand was given a hard squeeze. "Okay the drugs will be kicking in any second now." The doctor said as he looked over at the nurse who had inserted the IV. "I'll leave you to your young man and you might want to try to get him to go lay down for a while. He's been ignoring doctors orders in that area." Once the doctor and nurse was out Relena and Sally came running in, stopping in their tracks at the sight of Milliardo with his head on Noin's breast, his head snuggled there as he wept, Rome's hand on his head, stroking his hair as he let go of all the pain and fear silently. As if she sensed their presence Rome turned her head slightly to see them and managed a weak smile, holding up her other hand slightly in a poor attempted at a wave. Relena and Sally both crying now the two gave their friend a thumbs up then backed out of the room, closing the door behind them to wait for the others. 

) 

Everything was cloudy and a bit out of focus but Rome was aware enough to know that she'd come within millimeters of death and that Milliardo was crying..over her. Continuing to stroke his head Rome's own eyes watered up and wished she could just climb into his lap and stay there till the end of time. But unfortunately she needed the IV since the pain had been consuming when she'd woken up and the fact that she hadn't screamed was a miracle. Now she was off in a dreamy wonderland where there was no pain except in her heart for her love.. "It's okay." Rome murmured to him, unsure if he could even hear her. This was the first time she'd ever seen him cry, every really show a weakness, especially to her. Continuing to mutter mindless words of comfort Rome could feel his heavy breathing against her damp skin and locked eyes with him when he finally lifted his head. Seeing the pain and relief in his eyes Rome felt the feelings echo in her own heart and when she tried to give him another weak smile he attempted to return it. "Missed you..lots." Rome said with a smile, not quite knowing what to say now that they were together again. 

"I missed you too." Milliardo said huskily as he took her hand and kissed the back of her hand, before nuzzling her hand against his cool cheek. "And I love you so much. You aren't getting away from me again, love. We're going to grow old together and that's that." Milliardo said with a stubborn look in his eye. "You're gonna be stuck with me from here on in whether you like it or not." 

"Love..me." Rome said, her eyes going wide with tears forming and falling from them as her mouth slowly curved into a brilliant smile. "Can't..take it..back." 

"It's a deal then." Milliardo said with a smile on his face though Rome could see he was getting himself under control though this time she didn't mind. "Together forever and beyond that. It's a promise." 

"Forever." Rome agreed then hearing the sound of stampeding could hear her brother loudly ordering Duo to push the damn thing faster and laughed as she and Milliardo looked over to see their friends and family spill through the door and into the room to crowd around them, all looking winded and short of breath from their rush to the hospital. Everyone calling out hellos and greetings the room was full of people talking all at once. 

) 

"Well it damn well took you long enough to wake up even if you did need the beauty sleep, Ugly." Paris choked out as he was wheeled over to his sister's side, Milliardo shifting over so that Paris could lean over and take the hand Milliardo had been holding. "People are going broke sending you all these flowers." 

"Nice wheels, little bro." Rome said as her tears spilled over her cheeks. "Guess you weren't as fast as you like to think. Getting shot, I taught you better." 

"Ha I was fast enough to get out of there..thanks to you and looks who's talking Miss Nearly Swiss Cheese. Good thing you're alive though cause I was really not looking forward to taking care of this idiot like I promised." Pais said with a wobbly grin as he pointed a finger in Milliardo's direction. "Plus someone needs to keep him in line since he doesn't listen to any of us and we figure you're the best one for the job." 

"Don't I know it. Julian..Where's Julian?" Rome asked, her eyes going fearful as she realized her bubbly cousin wasn't there though she was sure she'd heard him talking to her along with everyone else. The question was where he'd been talking to her from "Where is he?" 

"He's on his way here as we speak." Duo assured Rome, grinning like a complete idiot from behind Paris as he leaned against the wheelchair handles, his eyes dancing with delight now that everyone was safe and sound. "He went with your grandfather to work on fixing some business problems but we phoned them and they're on their way." 

"With grandfather?" Rome said looking thoroughly confused at the very idea of her grandfather and Julian being in the same room together. She hadn't seen or spoken with her grandfather in years but last time she'd checked he wasn't speaking to Julian much either, much less getting along with him in any sense of the word. Plus grandfather had always said Julian was a scatterbrained idiot before he'd stopped talking to him. Maybe she's heard wrong? She was out for a little bit and everyone went screwy. "But why?" 

"Yeah turns out Gramps has decided to turn over a new leaf so to speak." Paris said with a smirk, understanding the look on his sister's face all to well. He was still suspicious himself but when he'd woken up last night it had been to find his grandfather sitting in a chair at his bedside looking positively ancient. Maybe this whole thing had another silver lining other then getting his sister back together with the Ice man. Maybe this was the beginning of better family relations too. "I think around a quarter of the flowers in this room are from him and he's been driving the nurses at the front desk calling in to check on you. We're even in his will again apparently and I mean both of us. Bet Dad's spinning in his grave from the shock let me tell you." 

) 

"More like grinning." Rome said with a smile, pleased at the news. Even if it didn't last it was nice to know that Grandfather was trying to make an effort to mend things or at least heal a few festering wounds. Even if he went back to turning his back on them again if he stayed on good terms with Julian then that was worth getting shot to hell. "Though I think he'd disapprove of the way we finally got him to like us." 

"Yeah there is that." Paris agreed with a smirk. 

"So how are you feeling, girl?" Sally asked with a smile as moved over to squeeze Rome's hand. "I have to say that you two continue to defy logic with your ability to escape death. The fact that you lived through this is a medical miracle if I ever saw one. Then again I guess with your personal relationship to the God of Death it's not too hard to figure out why you pulled through." Sally said with a wink in Duo's direction, everyone laughing at the joke. It felt good to laugh. 

"I've been better but after the hours of torturous tests, physical therapy and treatments ahead I'll be good as new." Rome said with a small smirk. 

"Not quite but we'll aim for that." A doctor said as she walked into the room, everyone instinctively moving out of her way so that she could get to Rome's bedside. "Well Mr. Peacecraft your looking as run down as always. Get some sleep or I'll tranq you." The doctor said with a look in Milliardo's direction that said she damn well meant it too. "As for you, Ms. McMaster you need plenty of rest and quiet so that all our hard work keeping you alive doesn't go to waste. That bullet to your stomach did quite a number on you and it's going to be a while before you can eat solids much less the rumba. Now I know you all want to visit but right now she needs sleep and so do all of you so may I suggest that you all head back to where ever you all are staying, get some sleep and food into you and come back in two hours. I'm aware that two of the McMasters are on their way and they'll be permitted a short visit but everyone else is ordered to take a brake before they end up collapsing and needing medical care. Speaking of which, Mr. Master I recall you being ordered to have plenty of bed rest and to take it easy. Why do I have a feeling you've been doing none of those things?" 

) 

"Because I haven't?" Paris replied cheekily only to get whacked upside the head by the doctor. "Owww!" 

"I'll expect all of you to see that he gets it since we've had hospital officials breathing down all our necks twenty four seven about keeping you alive." The doctor said with a look of warning on her face. "They're very much afraid of your grandfather therefore we need you all as healthy as horses before we go nuts and start killing hospital administrators to get them to be quiet about you two." 

"Yes, ma'am." Max said with a hint of a grin that he tried to hide manfully. "We'll see to it that both of them go straight to bed and we'll tell Mr. McMaster to lay off though odds are it will go in one ear and out the other." 

"I have no doubt now out all of you and I do mean all of you." The doctor said as she shot a particularly searing look in Milliardo's direction, her eyes softening slightly at the way Milliardo had instinctively grabbed Rome's hand. "For the sake of Ms. McMaster's health she needs to sleep and recover. She'll do that better without distractions." 

"That means all of you are outta here." Rome said with a small smile as she squeezed Milliardo's hand back, pleased beyond words that he was so hesitant to leave her side. "Go get some rest and bring me..damn no solids huh? Damn I wanted chocolate covered almonds. Uhm then bring me Mr. Snuggles." 

"One over the hill worn teddy bear coming up." Milliardo said with a smile as he stood up then leaning over gently kissed her good bye. "Love you." Milliardo said just loud enough or her to hear. 

Some things never change, Rome thought with a grin. "Ditto, Ice man." Rome said with a wink, her eyes already starting to droop as all the excitement of everyone coming began to drain her of what little energy she'd had to begin with. "Later, bro." 

"Later, sis." Paris called back as he was wheeled out of the room since they were being ushered quickly out of the room by the doctor Paris had decided to nickname the general. "We'll be back soon. Come on, Peacecraft we don't got all day." Paris added cheekily and giving Rome a how can you two be related look Milliardo smiled at her then followed the rest out. 

Two weeks later 

Sitting side by side in their wheelchairs the McMaster siblings watched the sunset from their front porch. Snuggled happily in her Papa's lap Lena watched too with her favorite doll, enjoying her Papa's new toy that was just like a bike only you could ride in it inside too. Her head tucked against her father's shoulder things were all good in her world. "Pretty." Lena declared as she pointed at the sky. 

"Yes, very pretty, baby." Paris agreed as he kissed his daughter's head, holding her close. "Don't you agree, Aunt Rome?" 

"That it is. Nearly as pretty as you, sweetie." Rome said as she turned her head to smile at the picture her brother and niece made. "So tell me something, little brother. When are you going to tell Relena what Lena's full name is?" 

"I'll get around to it." Paris said with a smile on his face as he shifted in his chair to get more comfortable. 

"What's so important about her full name, Paris?" Relena asked as she came up from behind him, hugging him from behind before lifting a hand to stroke Lena's head, the girl looking delighted to see her Papa's friend. 

"Yeah, Paris." Milliardo said as he handed Rome the drink of water he'd gone to get. "What? Or for that matter..Lena, baby..what's your full name?" Milliardo asked with as close to a mischievous look on his face as it ever got. 

"Relena Jessica McMaster. Why?????????" 

Special Note 

Likely one more chapter before this is over so I ask now that if you are interested in a sequel, a continuation of this story focusing on not just the continuation of the couples shown here but new ones as Pais and Rome's friends and family integrate with the family and the friends made during the war. If you would be interested in reading such a fic please review and tell me so that I'll know there is interest. Thanks to you readers who have been reading and reviewing and I hope that you've enjoyed this fic. Thank you. 


	19. Another Door Opens

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters, everything else belongs to someone else. Thank you to all those who have been reading this fic and I hope that you will continue to read on to the sequel. Thanks and Adieu. 

Another Door Opens

It was a beautiful summer day and everyone was out enjoying it, especially since the last few months had been nothing short of nerve racking. Paris was up and about now, walking a bit stiffly but more then able to play horsey with Lena who was making her new papa and all her new uncles play with her as much as they could. "Uncle Kitty, lookie." Lena said as she showed Quatre the flower she'd found in her grandmother's garden. Unfortunately it had been found that Lena wasn't able to properly pronounce any of her new uncles' names except for Duo and Quatre was amused to find that he was getting use to being referred to as Uncle Kitty. When she'd tried to say Quatre she'd always say Cat-ra..well it wasn't hard to see how it had become kitty, not that he minded. Wufei had gotten the worst of it. He was Uncle Woofie now.

"That's a beautiful flower, Lena. Almost as beautiful as you." Quatre told her as he kissed her on the nose, sending her into fits of giggles before she went running off towards Trowa who was lounging in his chair quietly.

"Uncle To-wa, Uncle To-wa! I gots a flower!" Lena called out as she raced over as best she could, teetering a bit but managing to get to him without falling. "Uncle Kitty says it's bootaful like me."

"Yes it is." Trowa said as he picked her up and set her on his lap. "And where did you get the flower from?"

"Garden." Lena said with a wide grin that only got wider when she saw Duo coming past them with what looked to be chocolate cake. "CAKE!"

"Well hello there, princess. Does someone want some cake?" Duo said with a grin, watching Lena stand up on Trowa's thigh to try to get closer, Trowa's hands automatically coming up to hold her there so she didn't go tumbling. "Well let your uncle put you down and then we can have some cake."

"Lena want down." Lena informed Trowa who helped her down and handed her over to Duo who took Lena's hand, the two heading off to eat cake.

"Thrown over for a slice of chocolate cake huh?" Rome asked as she wheeled herself over, the new added strength built into her arms apparent in her sleeveless sundress. Being stuck in the chair had few advantages but at least her upper body would be a lot tougher, Rome thought as she backed the chair up so that she was sitting beside Trowa's chair.

"So it would appear. How are you feeling?" Trowa asked as he looked over at her with a questioning look on his face. He hadn't seen her in a month since Milliardo had taken her on a vacation as soon as she was well enough to go. Once the doctors had mentioned the idea that she could use some time in the sun to relax and heal, that it would help her get on her feet faster Milliardo had started to make plans. "Nice tan by the way."

"Yeah it is and I'm doing pretty good all in all. I can't wait to get out of this stupid chair though." Rome said as she gave him a rueful look. "Now that I've finally gotten Peacecraft to ask me to marry him I need to hurry up and get better before he changes his mind. There is no way in hell I'm being rolled down the aisle, let me tell you. If I'm blowing several hundred dollars on a dress I'm only going to wear once then I'm going to wear it properly."

"I don't think he'll be changing his mind any time soon. He watches you like a hawk." Trowa pointed out with a small smile having noticed that while Milliardo was having a conversation with Relena and Paris he was still looking over at Rome every thirty seconds to make sure she was all right.

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Rome said with a thoroughly content look on her face. "By the way I just wanted to say thanks again to you guys for letting Julian and Sue Ling move in with you until they find a good place to live around here. This is Julian's first house to pick out all by himself and I know he appreciates the fact that he can concentrate on getting the business running first." Rome said as she reached out to pat Trowa's hand. Since she was moving back here again to be with Milliardo Julian had gotten the idea of setting up a branch of the business here so that she could continue to work. Secretly Rome thought one of the main reasons was because Julian wanted to be close by to them after nearly losing them but she kept that thought to herself. She'd let Julian think it had gone over her head.

"It's no problem. There's plenty of room." Trowa said with a shrug, brushing off her thanks. Julian seemed like a nice guy who could actually cook which was a major plus and he didn't see any problems with having Sue Ling around either. It would be an adjustment having a woman in the house but given the work hours they all had he doubted they'd even run into each other that much.

"It strange how things change." Rome said with a smile as her eyes scanned the lawn, stopping at each person to see and consider before moving on to the next. "And yet so many things stay the same."

"Such is life." Trowa agreed and nodding her head Rome relaxed in the shade with Trowa, both content to stay where they were and watch everyone else.

"You know you're going to give yourself whip lash if you keep trying to pretend like you're not looking at her every minute." Paris commented dryly as he smirked at his soon to be brother in law. It amused him to needle Milliardo about what a mother hen he'd become and since Paris was being saddled with the idiot for life he figured he deserved to get his little hits in while he could. "She's not going anywhere and if she had problems Trowa is right there to help."

Giving Paris an I'd like to throw you into the pool and drown you look Milliardo took a sip of his wine and tried not to look over at Rome. Or at the very least hide it better. "Shut up, Paris."

"Well he's right." Relena said with a giggle, pleased and glad to see her brother this way. Nearly losing the love of his life had put so many cracks and holes in the shell Milliardo liked to hide in that Relena was really starting to get to know her brother for likely the first time since they'd been reunited. It was something she'd never thought would or even could happen. "And Lena seems to be enjoying weaseling treats from her new uncles." Relena added as her grin widened at the site of Duo and Lena on the grass taking turns shoving cake into their mouths.

"Yeah. And everyone says I spoil her rotten." Paris said with a roll of her eyes. "Heck Wufei doesn't even frown when she calls him Uncle Woofie anymore."

Laughing Relena grinned then looked over at Milliardo questioningly. "Speaking of which what does she call you, big brother? If she can't even pronounce Trowa's name how bad has she mangled yours?" Watching her brother's cheeks go pink and Paris break out laughing Relena raised a questioning eyebrow. "What did I say?"

"It was the most hilarious thing ever." Asia said as she walked over with Quatre having just caught Relena's question. "God I wish I'd had a video camera to show you."

"Why? What happened?" Quatre and Relena wanted to know while Milliardo stated quite strongly that they didn't need to know which of course only made them want to know more.

"Well basically since it was obvious that she couldn't say Milliardo the guys were trying to think of a way to shorten it when Trowa suggested she just call him Uncle Zechs since it was short and better sounding then all the other ones." Asia began, her eyes sparkling while Milliardo sent her a dirty look. "So there's Rome trying to get Lena to call Milliardo Uncle Zechs..and Lena tried but her pronunciation was a bit off. Isn't that right, Uncle..Sex?"

Relena slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter, everyone else was breaking out into laughter while Milliardo just rolled his eyes at their childishness. "That..is so funny." Relena managed to gasp out, leaning against Paris for support since she was laughing so hard. "Oh my God that's just hilarious." Relena yelped then broke out into outright laughter at the look her brother sent her.

"Yeah. Rome just stared at Lena for a minute then looked at Milliardo and broke out laughing, nearly rebroke a rib or two doing it she was laughing that hard." Paris said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Relena's waist and drawing her against him before she laughed so hard she went stumbling. "Now he's just Uncle M."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. At least until she can pronounce it a little better." Quatre said as he tried to keep a straight face for Milliardo's sake. "Can she pronounce Julian's?"

"Not yet, no. He's Uncle J at the moment. It was either that or Uncle Julie." Paris said with a chuckle as he recalled Julian's reaction to that one. "He preferred Uncle J instead."

"I wonder why." Milliardo said drolly.

Later that Evening

"Hey, Q-man. You look deep in thought. Too deep in thought to be in a party mood and since you're at a party that needs to be redeemed." Duo said as he wandered over to here Quatre sat on the porch steps looking off into space though Duo doubted he was seeing anything. Holding out a glass of wine he'd brought for his friend Duo continued to hold it out till Quatre finally took it. "So what's up?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Quatre said with a shrug, absently taking a sip of the wine even though he really didn't want it. "I'll be inside in a minute."

"Nice try but I've been getting the vibes for a while now that there's something going on that you aren't talking about. I don't think it's a girl and Asia said as far as she knows it isn't work so what's up that's got you like this? You hardly ate anything for dinner either and Asia said you've been brooding a lot." Duo said as he elbowed Quatre lightly in the side. "So spill already."

"Asia's been saying a lot." Quatre said with a shake of his head though he wasn't really surprised. Asia tended to mother him and worry about him more then was strictly necessary. "And really it is nothing. Just something I'm blowing out of proportion."

"Well then why don't you tell me about it and I'll tell you if you're blowing it out of proportion or not." Duo shot back readily, determined to stay until he got the whole story out of Quatre. If he were the one in trouble he knew the Q-man would be there in a second and it was vice versa whether Quatre liked it or not.

"It's stupid really." Quatre began then seeing Duo's face knew that there was no way he was going to get out of it that easily. "Okay basically I've been getting these letters...these love letters I guess you'd call them. They're always on the same stationary, sent to my personal mailing address and they're never signed. At first I was just flattered but since there was no name or anything it wasn't like I could do anything about it right? So there'd be like two every month and I never really thought about it much except gifts started coming with them and the tones of the letters changed. They've changed a lot and not in a good way."

"Three questions." Duo said as he mulled it all over. "One, how long has this been going on. Two, what kind of gifts and three, why have you never mentioned this?"

"It's been going on for almost a year now I guess or at least I think so. I can't even really remember when they started coming. As for gifts well it started out as the cute and ordinary things you'd give someone you care about like chocolate and stuff like that. But the third last one..well she sent me some torn out pictures from a Victoria Secret catalogue to show me exactly what she'd been buying recently." Quatre said with a cough, his cheeks pink as Duo laughed at his friend's reaction. "And well the first notes were really flowery and girlie and well just plain embarrassing. After the first dozen or so I really just stopped reading them too, only looking at the bottom to see if they'd gotten up the courage to sign their name. Usually I'd make the effort to skim them but in general I just acknowledge their existence then into the garbage they went. Or at least they did, I've been saving the last dozen or so. Like I said the tone in them has changed. Whoever this girl is she's starting to almost sound threatening and in the last one she said all sorts of terrible things about a girl I'd taken to a charity function. It sounded like she really hated her but I don't even think she knows Alana. She also made it sound like Alan was some witch that had bewitched me or something because she knew I'd never want someone like her." Quatre said with a concerned look. "I just got a really bad feeling after reading that letter."

"And she's never signed her name..or given you even a hint as to who she is?" Duo asked and when Quatre shook his head Duo began to get a bad feeling in his own gut. "That's not a good thing. I read a lot of detective books and I remember in one how they were talking about the difference between a crush on someone and obsessing about them. This girl's been doing this for a year and she's still hiding but her actions and demonstrations are getting stronger. Does she write like she just loves you or does she write like she knows you?"

"Both. That's what's freaking me out here. She talks as if we really do have a relationship, like we're close which I just can't see as possible. It isn't possible. You know how I've been this last couple of years, Duo. I've been bogged down by work and I have no social live to speak of. What parties I go to are usually always political or business functions and I can't remember the last time I was able to take the same woman out more then half a dozen times. She makes it sound like she knows me better then anyone, she doesn't but that's beside the point. I think she's made me into this person she thinks I am, I don't think she really knows me that well. In her letters she makes me out to be this knight in shining armor without a fault to my name. It's like in her eyes I'm perfect."

"Definitely not good." Duo said with a shake of his head. "Sounds to me like this woman is building a world in her head where you two are living together in happily ever after. If she believes that then it's not hard to see why she'd be lashing out at this Alana. In her eyes you were cheating on her with Alana but because you're perfect in her eyes it has to be Alana's fault because it can't be yours. She had to rationalize it that way because that's the only acceptable answer to her."

"What should I do?" Quatre said as he raked a hand through his hair. It was one thing to be worried about something like this but when Duo actually agreed with him, well then he knew it wasn't just him. "I can't really go to the cops, I don't even have any leads to give them."

"Well lets go inside and we'll figure something out." Duo said as he slugged an arm over Quatre's shoulder.

Sneak Peek at the continuation of Rome and Paris entitled West Joins East

"Using me as bait for what?" Asia wanted to know from the doorway, having been about to come in and offer the guys coffee. She'd been about to knock when she'd heard Quatre's loud declaration and since they were talking about her she thought it only fair that she be allowed to open the door and eavesdrop to see what they were saying about her. "Because I should state now that I absolutely hate fishing and think it's inhumane."

"It's nothing, absolutely nothing. And you know you should knock." Quatre said, his feathers thoroughly ruffled as he sent the guys looks that said to keep their mouths shut.

"Well it's you so it's not like I could ever walk in on you doing something inappropriate." Asia pointed out as she wandered into the room, taking a seat on the arm rest of one of the couches like she owned the place. "I mean if I ever walked in here to find you even kissing someone I'd die from the shock. Now what is it you don't want these guys telling me, Boss man?"

"This is why people think I was crazy for hiring you. You treat me like I'm the employee instead of the other way around." Quatre muttered under his breath darkly. "And it's not important."

"Asia, I take it you know how to handle yourself in dangerous situations right?" Duo said as he sent her a just ignore Quatre look.

"You mean like Paris in the morning when he hasn't had any coffee yet?" Asia said with a cheeky grin then did her best not to chuckle at the look on Quatre's face. Her boss was way too stressed about something. "And yes I can handle myself in most any situation I find myself in. I kick ass real good and I'm pretty handy with a gun if need be. Why? Am I going to be a plant somewhere? Undercover mission?" Asia asked, her eyes brightening at the very idea. "Tell me, tell me." Asia demanded as she practically vibrated with eagerness.

"Actually we'd need you to pretend to be Quatre's lover so that we can catch a crazy stalker who's after him and has shown herself to be violent." Duo replied bluntly even as Quatre sputtered out a protest. "Interested?"

The first chapter of West Joins East is up, click on my name and go to bio to find it yay!


End file.
